Summer Camp
by BlackProdigy
Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, Sasuke, a military camp, teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, prescription drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, and new relationships; welcome to Camp.
1. Chapter 1

**...Summer Camp...**

**Chapter one: **Matriculation.

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu. (pshhh like I write anything else.-_-)

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto". Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, _**isn't**_ that. Three months, a military camp chock full of teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, pharmaceutical drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.

**A/N:** I really watch too much **'CSI'**, **'Criminal Minds'**, **'Law and Order'**, **Criminal Intent'** and _**waaaaaaay**_ ... I mean _**waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy**_ too much **'Prison Break'...like every frikin' episode**_.-mumbles; 'need a life'- _.

* * *

"Sasuke."

No answer.

"Sasuke." The person tried again.

Still no answer.

"SASUKE!" was shouted combined with a tap on the forehead; finally a reaction.

"FUCK, WHAT?" the black clad seventeen year old shouted, ripping the earphones that was screaming Shinedown out of his ears. "What the hell, Itachi?"

The older Uchiha just sighed, shutting of the car. "We're here."

A grunt.

Itachi looked over his younger brother and wondered what he did or didn't do to make his sweet little baby brother turn into this black clad, gothic, sadistic, juvenile delinquent. Sasuke Uchiha, seventeen year old, recently convicted of multiple arson and petty larceny.

On his last court hearing of his burning down the chemistry lab at his High School, the judge, trying to be lenient even after all the testimonies of five credible teachers who firmly maintained he was crazy, obscenely brilliantly (even if his recorded grades were a bare mark above complete failure) but decidedly crazy and the report of the seasoned crime scene investigator who firmly stated the fire wasn't an accident because there was blatant evidence of an accelerant used to start the blaze; she ordered an additional psychiatric examination on the youngest Uchiha. Not even twenty-five minutes into the examination Sasuke came out a bland bored look on his face and the poor shrink came out, tears in her eyes, looking manic and delivered her results.

"H...He's," the poor woman said stuttering, "a clinical pyromaniac, a misogynist and has underlying but very present anger issues."

The judge face hardened like stone and ordered the jury to deliberate. Not even thirty minutes later the verdict came back 'guilty'. Sasuke didn't even blink; he just stood there, hand shoved into his pockets, eyelids lowered over dark eyes and popping his gum. The judge face hardened more and ruled that he spent five to ten years in maximum prison and go under serious psychotic rehabilitation. Again the Uchiha didn't blink; considering the twelve places he had set fire to and the four he had successfully burnt to the ground, five years was nothing; he could be done and out by he was twenty three years old, if not...well, whatever.

But his defence lawyer had immediately rebuffed the decision, pleading for leniency and stressing the fact that he was an 'misguided child'; lost his parents in a fire at nine years old and maybe the mental scarring and wounding loss was his reason for doing those deeds, something about '_retrograde psychosis'_(1) where criminals compulsory acted out a deed that they witnessed or was done to them as a way of coming to terms with the experience; that he was raised by his working older brother who didn't spend enough time with him growing up and a whole host of other things the youngest Uchiha _really_ couldn't care less about.

Aside from that, Sasuke had to give it to the lawyer, Hayate something; he really knew how to work a crowd. The judge face was softening with every plea he made, and she eventually asked the lawyer if there was a proactive alternative solution. Even if the judge didn't see it, Sasuke's sharp eyes did; a small smile on the face of the attorney.

"There is a military facility in Iwagakure, run by a former member of the Japanese Special Forces, and over the last five years since opening, has been proven to successfully rehabilitate juvenile delinquents and made them exemplary additions to the military. The new semester is starting next week your honour, but I believe they accept late applications."

The judge brows furrowed and she took minute to think it over. Sasuke just stood there half of his mind wondering and weighing his dining options of where he was going to eat after the woman finally made up her mind and the other half reflecting on the blood curdling shrieks the fire produced.

He grinned.

"Three full months at this institution is his temporary sentence, if he successfully passes the course and upon the advice of the facility's supervisors he will be available for parole _on_ the condition that he reports to the corresponding station twice every week for six months for reports and evaluations. If not the full sentence of five years in prison will be carried out. He is to be immediately released to his current Guardian and Brother Itachi Uchiha. Case is dismissed."

That was four days ago and now the Uchiha was looking up to a building that immediately revolted him. For one, the walls were way too green, second it was surrounded by everything also way too green and third it was built like a fortress; needless to say he had a..._slight_... problem with cages. Black eyes carefully scanned the walls that were built with actual buttresses and intervals of chain link fences.

"Don't even try it." Itachi said knowingly.

"Try what?" Sasuke said absently, doing some quick calculations to judge the strength of the thick walls.

"Try to escape." The red-eyed man sighed, "Sasuke...this is your last chance. All the towns we've gone through-"

"Yeah, yeah." He cut in, "Five towns, three cities and the mountain lodge...yeah I know."

It was true, every time the last Uchihas had tried to settle down some action of Sasuke would make them leave again. Acerbically, Sasuke thought they were just like the 'Cullen's' from 'Twilight'; couldn't stay one place for too long or else they would be found out and hunted down.

"How long am I here for again?"

"Three months."

"Hn." He grunted knowingly while getting out of the car before securing his iPod in a pocket. "Well let's get this shit over with."

The sun was shining down on him and needless to say, that was one thing he also hated. Sunlight was enemy; it always amazed the Uchiha how he could go into it and not be burnt to a crisp or evaporated on spot. Grabbing his duffel bag out of the trunk he popped the SkullCandy earphones back into his ears, deftly drowning out Itachi's sermon.

The receptionist was clad in full white, (another thing that Sasuke hated) and had a cheery smile on her face.

'_What the hell does she think is going on here...a party? It's a place for psychotics' idiot.'_

"Name?" she asked brightly not looking up from the fashion magazine she was poring over.

Sasuke just stared blankly at her, noting her retina melting bubble-pink hair. He glanced down to her name tag and snickered internally, 'Haruno Sakura.' No wonder.

A sigh, "His name is Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi informed.

"Oh." She said, scanning the list in front of her, "Uchiha Sasuke...r...right."

She glanced up and just like every other specimen of the ovulating female sex, paused for small eternity and stared at him, wide eyed and emotionless, her lips parting a bit to form a small 'o'. Sasuke could practically see her brain going into overdrive.

He slowly arched an eyebrow.

"O...Ohhh...r...right." she stuttered finally fiddling with a drawer and took out a pass key, and some papers.

"Ok...here is your room key, your dorm is in the Athens quadrant and your room is number 14. This," she said indicating to one of the papers, "is you map, and this," she said again handing over another slip of paper, "is your schedule, classes, period breaks, psychiatric sessions, meal times, extracurricular activities and prep time."

Sasuke cocked his head and asked darkly, "...prep?"

"Oh." She giggled twirling a short strand of violent pink hair, "It's short for 'preparatory', and it's when you can access the library for research to complete your assignments."

Sasuke nodded solemnly and turned to Itachi and hissed voice deadly than an Egyptian cobra's, "Get... me... the... hell... out... of... here."

"No." Itachi said blithely, red eyes steady, "or let me put into other languages, Japanese '_iie__'_, Russian '_niet__'_, French '_nul__'_; you are staying here."

"I swear, brother of mine," he said sweetly palming the documents, "you are going to rue that day you left me here, I promise you I wil-"

"YOSH!" was shouted to cut him off. "You're here at last."

Sasuke spun around to behold an eyesore he would _never_ get out of his mind; a man with a hideous bowl cut, tight spandex green tights, orange boots and a megawatt smile that could, if aimed properly, would outshine that frikin' sun.

"Gai-san," the pink haired girl acknowledged.

The man ignored here all his attention focused on the black haired Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun; we've been anxiously expecting your arrival; welcome to The Maito Gai Rehabilitation Institution."

Sasuke slowly pinned Itachi with the patented Uchiha Death Glare© and grated out behind gritted teeth. "I swear if I get out of here alive, watch you back, _brother_."

Itachi just smirked and waved, "Have fun, foolish little brother."

Sasuke turned to the green beast in front of him and glared. Gai, seemingly to ignore the amount of poisonous and homicidal vitriol laced into the look, clapped a hand on the teens' shoulder, leading him to the doors on the other side of the hall, blathering off about something.

"... ommate is about you age I thin-"

Something in the raven's head slapped him; Sasuke stopped, "What?" he asked incredulously. He was pretty damn sure he heard something about a '_roommate'_.

"Your roommate," Gai said, "he's from Kohona like you, here we believe in teamwork so your roommate is going to be you partner for every activities this summer. You will work together as _one_!"

Sasuke revaluated his decisions for what he was going to do to Itachi. Murder was merciful, he'd be _lucky_ if his older sibling survived with the majority of his skin in place.

"Ah," Gai said, "here we are."

The door was mahogany wood and the '14' gold burnished number on the door was glinting at him.

"Who did you say was my," he swallowed, "..._roommate_ again?"

"Meet him yourself...bond." He was answered with a push into the dark chasm of the room.

'_Oh I'll definitely 'bond'; I'll bond my fist to his face if he pisses me off.' _Sasuke thought entering the room. It was dark, shutters closed, and extremely chilly, the air conditioner was on to the max. Sasuke relaxed a bit, the ambiance was passable. He spotted a bunk on the other side of the room and made his way over to it and dropped the duffel bag on it promptly.

"Hey!"

He shifted around and saw a pair of lightning storm blue eyes cutting into him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke regained composure, "I was going to rip out the bed springs and stab myself." He glared, "What the hell do you think I was going to do on a bed, baka?"

"You bed bastard," a deep voice spat, "is over there." With a vicious jab he indicated to the other side of the room. Between the beds were two study desks, wooden chairs and a square of dark carpet; at the back of the room were two small closets.

"I suggest you stay on your side."

"Whatever, dobe." The Uchiha said, hauling his bag over to the other bed and scanning for a bathroom. Ripping a small face towel out of his bag he went to the bathroom, spun the knob and ducked his head under the faucet, letting the freezing ice cold water batter his nerve endings.

Dabbing the water away he looked up into the mirror to the striking visage in the mirror; black messy hair, falling into smooth chunks around his pale angular face, haughty black eyes which hinted red sometimes sat below smooth black brows, patrician cheek bones and slender nose with pale thin lips reflected back at him.

Pale hands, nails painted black smoothed his wet bangs back and drifted down to the swirl tattoo on his neck; supposed to be a curse sign. Before he could think of it he smashed his hand into the reflection. Predictably the glass was bulletproof.

"Hn." He snorted and went back to the room to unpack.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke...aren't you?" The deep voice came from the shadowy other half of the room.

"Who wants to know?" he returned snidely while carelessly throwing his duffel bag in the corner beside the bed.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes, Uzumaki, I am." He replied succinctly.

"...I heard about you on the news." The dark voice said, the form shifted up and as Sasuke glanced up he saw a tall form emerge out of the pervading blackness and switch on a lamp. The rays fell on the form to reveal that Naruto was tall, brushing six feet or more, tan skinned, clad in a wrist length dull orange shirt and aggressively blond. Sharp blue eyes peered at him from under rough cut bangs.

"Gai- sensei says we should get to know each other." He said slowly, "...but I really don't want to."

"Same here." Sasuke retaliated, thanking whoever was directing his destiny for small blessings.

A paused, "...you're here for arson, right?"

"Hai." The Uchiha said cautiously eyes lowered in suspicion.

A low laugh, "I'm here for attempted murder."

* * *

**A/N; Remember those 'stalker rabid bunnies'... yeah... this is a product of one of those AND after watching the four seasons of 'Prison Break' back to back in one week. It's a shout out to all those people who haven't had the 'perfect' life you wanted. Life is really, I mean absolutely, positively reaaaaalllllyyyy messed up. **

**Oh and the posting schedule for this is maybe like a chapter every two week until I finish "Wild Card' then every week.**

'**Retrograde psychosis' is **_**total**_** BS. ****I fabricated a mental disability for my own dastardly ends.**

**TBC.**

***Black Prodigy***


	2. Induction

**Chapter two:** Induction

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu. (pshhh like I write anything else.-_-)

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.

**Summary**: **Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, a military camp chock full of teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, pharmaceutical drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru. **

**A/N:** '_I really need a life'_

**A/N2:** Those who read 'Wild Card', the next chapter is in the works. Just had to get this out first.

* * *

"Attempted murder, huh." Sasuke said, and in a low voice mumbled, "Can't say I haven't thought of that, myself."

A low snort from the blond; "Who hasn't?"

Sasuke's head snapped up, eyes narrowed, he had said that so low even he couldn't fully hear himself. "How the hell did you hear that anyway?"

A low chuckle, "Advanced senses...at least that's what my shitheads' doctors tell me."

"The clinical term is 'heightened sensory faculties'(1)." Sasuke told the blond eyes narrowing calculatedly, "It's rare."

"Yeah...And how do you know this?" he was asked.

"I read...a lot." Sasuke replied in a final tone, omitting the fact that when before his parents died he would pore over his late professor fathers' phycology research papers. This was all the conversation he was willing to participate in; in fact he had other, more important things, on his mind; first of all was how to get the hell out of this place, second how to disappear without a trace.

Tentative plans were beginning to form; creeping out of foundation of his mind like clinging vines, twisting up from the dark ether of his mind. First order of business; as soon as possible he needed to find a copy of the facility's blueprint. There _**must **_be a weak spot somewhere, and it was most likely in the perimeter. While coming in, with a swift scan of the premises, he had noticed power posts dotted between the high wall and a low oblong generator sitting just outside the chain link fence. Most power posts are manufactured with a built in circuit to override the power supply for some time; the problem was he had to find the master circuit that controlled the main power surge. And chances are that the same company that supplied the posts is the same provider of the generator and that meant in a blackout the generator was primed to kick in after a delay; he just needed to know the make and the model of the post and the generator. He needed to do some serious surveillance for some time.

He smirked slightly while thinking; '_**To break the rules you must first master them.'**_

A blaring ring ripped through the air, Sasuke reacted and grabbed at his boot searching for the switchblade army knife he usually stashed in the hollowed out heel. Fuck. It was gone; _another_ reason to murder Itachi.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed.

The blond was already up and stretching his arms over his head, "It's the 'wake-up call'. They want us to assemble in the auditorium."

"Christ." Sasuke groaned banging his head twice on the headboard. "I have to get the hell out of here."

A humourless chuckle, "Yeah... Good luck with that."

Dark eyes narrowed, "You sound like you have some experience."

"Yes. I do." Naruto said shortly. Almost out the door he glanced over his long sleeved orange clad shoulder, "Come on. I can't show up alone; the green beast's policy."

Black eyebrow skyrocketed while shrugging on his jacket and grabbing the sheaf of papers he was given at reception. "...Green beast?"

A pause. "...You _haven't_ seen Maito Gai?"

"Hn. Makes sense."

Sasuke followed the blond through a veritable maze of corridors until they reached a huge gym like room which immediately made the ravens hackles rise. Anything even remotely resembling school made a haze of red immediately descend in his mind. Nevertheless his sharp mind actively scanned the place; effectively assessing and categorizing the people in the room. Five tentative groups he immediately labelled; 'the psychopaths', 'the pretenders', 'the females', 'the loners' and 'the misfits'.

Sasuke was a stand-alone agent in this veritable sea of madness.

The mike on the middle of the room's basketball court was tapped and emitted a horrendous shriek of back feed into the ears of twenty to thirty adolescents, ranging from fifteen to twenty year olds.

Watching intensely Sasuke could spot out four of five people that he knew were either on the verge of homicide or had been convicted of it; just by their reactions. The eardrum splitting shriek didn't faze them at all; they remained completely calm and composed while everybody else jumped; a short, deathly pale black clad redhead, a tall guy with spiky black hair and dark sunglasses, a boy with wild electric blue hair, and surprisingly a willowy brown haired girl with two buns on her head and another female; dressed in tight black tank and old army fatigues pants with long black hair down to her knees.

Okay; those were the people he needed to stay _very_ far from.

Next he spotted out the loners; a slouchy guy with dark brown hair in a sloppy high ponytail, trailing him was this huge fat guy with a shock of mad red hair, a jumpy mousy haired boy with red triangular tattoos under his cheeks who twitched at everything within five feet of him and a guy that looked like a boxer, with a high black hood over his head and a lines of purple tattoos on his face.

The females: a girl with long, shining, platinum hair dressed in mini purple dress and moved like a model; a petit girl with short cropped reddish-purple hair, the afore mentioned chick with the buns, and the tall, statuesque girl with hair down to her knees.

The next group; the misfits were obvious; they looked painfully awkward. Two bone-silver haired boys looking like twins and a guy with thick dreadlocks leaning on the wall with a pair of dark glasses perched on his nose.

Sasuke shifted around to stop dead in his tracks. Oh hell no! He _**couldn't**_ dare believe the signals his eyes were sending to his brain. Maybe the warnings of all his previous shrinks were coming true and his sane mind had just upped and left and he was officially crazy and hallucinating. There was _**no**_ way that _**freakin'**_ _**Neji Hyuuga**_ was in the auditorium.

"Son of a bitch." Sasuke muttered darkly eyes narrowing to slits.

Naruto glanced at him and tracked his gaze over to the tall, statuesque Hyuuga, but said nothing.

Sasuke didn't even need to classify that one; his ex, ex, ex, _**ex**_, best friend from pre-school up to seventh grade, took up the 'pretenders' classification by himself. Neji Hyuuga was the most pompous, irritating, holier-than-thou, smug bastard in this half of the world with a God complex the size of the Asian continent and then some. How the hell the 'pride' of the Hyuuga clan had ended up in a juvenile rehabilitation facility Sasuke had no blasted clue, but sure as _**hell**_ was going to find out.

The mike was tapped again, this time not emitting the blood curdling shriek like the last time. His attention snapped back to the small band of adults that were gathering in the middle of the court beside Maito Gai.

A tall silver haired man with a slouch, dressed in grey pants and a purple shirt with a black scarf wound around his lower half of his face, a shorter genial looking brunette man clad in all brown with a sliver scar across the bridge of his nose, and two women who wore medical clothes. The first was violently blond; hair pulled into two pigtails that framed her face, with a huge bust and a 'no-nonsense' look about her; the other was clad in green scrubs with short, cropped black hair; and of course, the green clan monstrosity.

"Attention. Please settle down."

That was totally unnecessary; not a damn person was talking. The place was silent like a morgue...in Antarctica. Every smart juvenile fuckup knew to be painfully careful in a situation like this; to keep your mouth shut and eyes open. Very, _very_ open; over average nearing to crippling level of self-preservation drive and chronic paranoia were the best tools to a felon.

"Students." The man fully clad in green said, teeth glinting like crazy. "Welcome to your future."

'_Students...really?' _Sasuke thought acerbically.

"We here at the Maito Gai facility are dedicated to see your full rehabilitation from your former dismal lives to blossom into lives with purpose and to exercise your fleeting youth in as much ways as possible."

'_Christ. I have to get the hell out of this shit hole...and fast.'_

Sasuke could basically sense the inner exasperation in the whole gathering. Damn it they knew why they were here, no need to go over the fact that not only did they commit crimes, the worst fact was that they got _caught_. He took to scanning the room and made a mental note to painfully examine the campus map he was given earlier; but now he had to pay some kind of attention; the man was still talking:

"...re my trusted colleagues and will be your overseers for the rest of the term: Hatake Kakashi: lauded psychiatrist, assistant drill sergeant and head teacher, Umino Iruka; psychiatrist and also head teacher; Senjuu Tsunade; award winning medic and her assistant Shinuze; they are responsible for all your medications and medical needs, and I; Maito Gai, senior drill sergeant; head overseer and friend at your service."

A derisive snort erupted from somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

Gai paused for a nanosecond but continued talking: "Among you are teacher's assistants; they will help you with the selection of your non-mandatory classes and extra-curricular activities; you have all been provided with a varied selection of leisurely activities."

'_Please tell me there is some sort of martial arts on this list.' _Sasuke hopped fervently and looked down.

On list of extracurricular activities a small selection of martial arts but the only one he was attracted to was; '_Tai Justu_.'

He paused, elated but insanely curious; why was a rehabilitating facility equipping juvenile delinquents with fighting skills? Then he remembered; it was a military training camp; the aim was to draft them into the military.

He scanned the rest of the activities; they were divided into categories; the first was intellectual specialising into mental activities like; chess and Go. He stopped there, no need to go further. The physical part listed; _' _football', 'basketball', 'baseball', 'track', 'gardening,'; he paused "_...gardening really now" _and _'_Auto shop'.

The classes were mostly mandatory like Math, Languages, History, Sociology and Information Technology. He could understand those, especially sociology because in case of drafting and deployment he would have to know the environment he was put into. He couldn't resist a slight smirk at the I.T; don't these people have any idea what an even novice hacker could do with even five minutes on the internet? His eyes scanned down; there was a note that said in exceeding performance in Math selected candidates could be promoted to advanced calculus.

The list also indicated that psychology sessions were mandatory and they were to be had at least five times a week; the only way out of it were if they were on a field mission or sick and admitted to the infirmary.

His mind tentatively ticked off what he wanted to do but his attention was called back to the room where the oversized turtle was still talking.

"...ou have twenty minutes to confirm your choices with the assistants and they will issue a pack that contains your fatigues for obstacle course training and basic medical supplies like salves, ointment and bandages."

Sasuke eyes narrowed as his gaze swept over Neji who was scanning the room with unconcealed derision and scorn. He glared; daring the Hyuuga to look at him.

Five...four...three...two...

Their gazes connected. Neji's eyebrows raised a fraction then his trademark smirk crossed his face, grey eyes dancing in amusement.

Sasuke made to step forward but he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Don't." Naruto hissed through gritted teeth. "Do you really want to get an Order Mark on your record?"

His attention swivelled to the blond and glared, "Order marks?"

The blond let go like he was dropping a hot iron, "You get three and you're out of here and into prison," blue eyed scanned him for a second, "...you don't want to know what they will do to a guy like you in there."

Sasuke grunted. Distantly he head Gai still talking, his subconscious recorded the information absently but it registered:

"We provide remedial, special, and vocational education according to the recommendation by your parole officers; counselling; substance abuse treatment and treatment for physical and mental health problems are also offered. Each morning at 5:00 am sharp you will assemble in the main courtyard dressed appropriately for an hour calisthenics then you have 30 minutes for breakfast and those who need medication will present themselves at medical immediately. Classes run from 7am to 5pm each day, and then you will report for second Cali and field or vocational work. Supper is at 6pm. After you are free to pursuit your extracurricular activities until 8. Lights out is strictly 9pm."

It was hard but he tore his attention from Neji to join the queue that was forming leading to semi-circle of tables where the assistant teachers were signing them up.

"Please note that any loitering after 9 pm, entering restricted areas and sneaking out of the dorms will result in order marks and punishment according to your violation. Also fighting of any kind will result in immediate expulsion. "

"Neji Hyuuga, you obsequious, traitorous, sycophantic, irritating, bastard." He growled under breath. "I should have dealt with you a long time ago."

Through the haze of red he automatically ticked off his extra activities, 'Chess' and 'Go', and grabbed his military duffel bag. He was about to turn when he frowned and faced the assistant, "Is it possible to add another activity later?"

"Sure," the man said eyes blank while the toothpick he had in his mouth moved, "Just clear it with admin."

He turned away and immediately shivered; he could practically feel a scorching gaze razing over his skin; he snapped around to find out who was staring at him and glanced over to the Gai and the teachers, the silver haired man was leaning on the wall and looking him dead in the eye. Sasuke held the gaze for a moment and slowly raised an eyebrow. Psychologically speaking he was issuing a challenge and he was damn sure the man knew it.

A second passed and the man, Kakashi tipped his head slightly in acknowledge of the challenge. Sasuke smirked inwardly, this could be fun.

(*)(*)(*)

_*******__**Teacher's Lounge; Administration Complex**_**

Kakashi smiled genially at the furiously typing secretary as he slipped into Gai's office. Predictably the man was nowhere in sight. He moved over to the rack of file cabinets lining the wall and quickly scanned down the list to the 'U's'.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." He murmured while plucking the file out of the drawer, "Never thought I'd see the day."

He opened the file and a grey eye scanned down the list of offenses and he whistled lowly, "...convicted of burning down the Chemistry Lab at Kohona Secondary, the Agriculture Shed at Hokkaido Secondary, the Garage at Sansa Electronics, the secondary kitchen at Ichiraku's Restaurant...Buddha... damn gaki; why are you so angry at the world and what would Fugaku do to you if he were alive?"

A tuft of brown hair poked into the office. "Kakashi," the voice scolded, "You know how Gai gets when you go into his office without his permission."

The silver haired psychoanalyst smiled, "I know 'Ruka...it's just... I have to know something."

Iruka Umino stepped into the office his brow furrowed in worry, "About what?"

Swiftly Kakashi replaced the file and turned to the shorter man, "About what Gai does in his free time." He lied smoothly.

Iruka sighed, "Then why do you not just ask him?"

Kakashi snorted while flinging an arm across the brunet's shoulders and walking out of the office, "Like he would tell me the truth." He said while his mind was repeating one word, '_Sasuke_.'

(*)(*)(*)

Back in the room and while the blond was taking a shower, Sasuke slowly examined the room and mentally categorized everything, two electricity outputs, steel framed bed, wooden closets, and wooden footlockers; not much material for making only mirror was in the bathroom and it was unbreakable.

Makes sense; can't have someone turning up with a shard of glass protruding from their neck.

He ran his hand over the bed base until his finger met the only screw embedded deep into the steel base. It was so smartly engineered that coincidently it was the only thing that held the bed together.

He smirked, "Smart." He whispered, "But not smart enough."

Settling down on the speed bed he closed his eyes and began to think. _'Three months...so much to do...so much to do.'_

* * *

**Oh and that posting schedule...my mind ran away with me...as usual...after this is regular programming. **

******B.P.******

(*)(*)(*)

**A/N: 'heightened sensory faculties' (1)** Yeah...more BS.


	3. Structure

**Chapter 3**: Structure

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu. (pshhh like I write anything else.-_-)

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, a military camp chock full of teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, pharmaceutical drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: Guys, this story showcases Sasuke's ability as a tactical **_**genius**_**...even though he is an insufferable one.****Surfing through the stories on here I was astonished that **_**very**_** few stories show his main strength so I figured to make one. **

**A/N2: I got this AWESOME review from 'Valune'. I read it like 16 times... no lie... I counted.**

* * *

Dense creeping fog was blanketing the air when the call for calisthenics blazed through the dorms. At the 'wake-up' shriek Sasuke had been cruelly yanked out of a dream and fell off the bed clocking his head one right on the hard floor. Pushing off the cold wooden floor his mind instantly conjured up more than a hundred very creative ways to kill someone... anyone. Under five minutes he was dressed in his army pants with a snug black t-shirt and his boots and made his way out to the main courtyard.

The foggy courtyard was beginning to lighten up with the scanty rays of weak pale sunlight filtering through the thick dark clouds. People emerged from the mist covered barracks like ghosts from the netherworld and assembled in motley groups; boys on one side, girls on the other.

The delicate tissues in his nose tingled, Sasuke shifted; fog. The cold fog that was bothering his nose was seeping up from somewhere in the west. His brows furrowed and then he remembered; while driving up to the camp, through the forest line, he did see a huge body of water, a lake or something.

"_**Recruits!" **_

The Uchiha jumped. Damn it; did these people get off scaring them to death? He squinted through the thinning fog and groaned internally.

Maito Gai was standing, fully clothed in his green suit, perched on a hillock; with a freakin' bullhorn.

"_**We will start this morning youthful activities with a trail run of four man teams. The trail is ten miles and each mile is marked with flag. For this activity you will all be fitted with ankle trackers that will trace your progress and will deliver a small shock to you if you stray from the trail. The trail is to be followed very carefully; any stragglers or defectors will be made to run the course again until completed. After fitted you have five minutes to assemble into teams and stretch out."**_

Sasuke glanced around sceptically while getting into the line for the ankle cuffs. Obviously he was to work with the blond but who else? He glanced over the homicidal looking redhead whose blank green eyes happened to be glancing his way and shivered.

No. Hell NO!

"Pants leg up." He was ordered.

The tracker was a slim band made of pure metal with a section that sparked blue when it was securely closed. He ran a finger over the band and felt a small indent with a tiny key hole so small the key had to be the size of a senbon needle.

He snorted while continuing to scan the group before him. The jumpy boy with the red triangle tattoos was about ten feet away looking slightly calmer than the night before, he was a maybe. His gaze skimmed over the huge fat redhead, the slouchy guys with his hands firmly stuck in his pockets and the thick built purple tattooed...yeah total pass.

Against his will his gaze drifted over to the girls and snorted at the platinum haired girl who had clearly doctored her outfit because the pants were sporting purple glitter...okay so clearly a glamour queen. He shivered. Skimming over her he spotted two he instinctively knew could handle the course; the girl with the twin buns who was doing a stretch clearly made for a contortionist with a slight unflustered grin on her face and the other with the knee length hair that was now caught up in a high ponytail and severely banded back.

"Uchiha." He snapped back to the blond who was gesturing to two people now joining them, "This is Kiba and that is Suigetsu."

Great; the jumpy guy and the blue haired maniac, could this get any worse? Sasuke groaned internally while outwardly he just snorted while facing the trail, "Whatever."

"_**Ready!" **_Gai shouted, _**"On three...two...one."**_

The pace was measured but Sasuke, who hadn't done any kind of strenuous exercise in months (if you didn't count typing on his keyboard) was breathing heavy by the first marker. He dared to glance over to Naruto; the blond wasn't even breathing hard, in fact he looked like he was strolling in the park.

The first flag was passed and Sasuke was already sweating. Maybe Itachi did have a point when he told him to get out of the house sometime...bastard. The other guy, Kiba seemed to be on the same level of the blond but behind him he heard heavy pants coming from Suigetsu. All right then, at least he wasn't the only one who wasn't fit to the bloody teeth.

Sweat was dripping down his back by the fourth flag and soaking his hair; he lifted a hand to brush the offending stands away and snagged his left boot on a protruding root. Luckily he caught himself in time because if he tripped he was sure to smash into the blond.

Naruto glanced up at him for a nanosecond then just faced the trail doggedly. The sixth flag was in sight when the Suigetsu paused to brace himself on a tree while a team or two overtook them. His face was fully flushed red and he was panting like a dog. Sasuke glanced at him, his mind did a quick scan and shifted in time to avoid the deluge of vomit that erupted from the hunched over teen.

His nose wrinkled. Disgusting. The vomit was grey with flecks of green stuff. He heaved again and this time flecks of dark red appeared.

Blood.

This guy was either a vampire, had cancer or a drug problem and based on the track marks running along his inner arm, Sasuke went with the drug problem.

"Suig-" Naruto asked blond brows drawn together but the pale teen waved a hand.

"'M aright." He mumbled while straightening up, "Let's finish."

They took the trail again and while Sasuke was glad for the slight rest he was annoyed that they had fallen behind. The eighth marker was passed when Sasuke caught a glimpse of light brown hair flitting through the trees.

Neji.

Hell no! Not even over his dead and decaying body was he going to allow the poncy Hyuuga bastard to best him. His fatigue magically left him. Teeth grit he sped up, feet pounding the ground and eyes narrowed. It seemed that his attitude caught on because the other three were running faster.

Neji was running smoothly although detached from the others; the redhead, the boxer built purple tattooed guy and the spikey haired guy with the shades on.

Typical. Neji was so condescending he didn't even class them as worthy of his time or attention.

The ninth flag was passed. He sped up, pushing his muscles to the limit. Gai was ahead of them running backward while he shouted encouragements on the bullhorn. The words went through one ear and out the other; he had one goal in mind; trounce the Hyuuga.

Neji's hair was in a braid and whipping around on the wind; Sasuke was severely tempted to grab it and pull, hard. But no, he wanted to beat him fairly.

Fifty more meters... thirty five...twenty...

Neji glanced around, spotted him and smirked.

Sasuke glared...hard.

Ten...nine... eight...seven...

A stretch of field was in sight and three of four teams were already on it having finished the trail. Sasuke pushed hard and was almost at Neji's side when his left knee gave out. He fell just as Neji crossed over. A haze of murderous fury wacked him and pushing off the ground he ran/limped across the chalk line and slumped against a wooden post.

He closed his eyes and breathed; acerbically giving the moon-eyed bastard ten seconds to approach him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Neji's aristocrat voice drawled beside him.

Right on frikin' time. He snorted internally. It is so pitiful to know someone so completely that he could predict their every move. He opened his eyes to glare at the Hyuuga.

"Honestly," Neji said, "I'm utterly not surprised."

He snarled. "Fuck you Neji...or hasn't it occurred to you that you are right here beside me?"

Pale grey eyes danced, "Yes...but I'm not here for something stupid and juvenile."

Sasuke's smile was poisonous while he leaned forward. "Tell me Hyuuga why are you here and not peeking under Hanabi's skirt?"

The glare that he received just made him smirk more but the following retort wasn't what he suspected, "It's obvious that you are still a petty insolent child. Take my advice and try and grow up Uchiha."

Neji spun on his heel and walked away.

"PONCY BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted after him; Neji didn't even turn while he held up his middle finger.

"So I take it you know him." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Sasuke snorted massaging the tension out of his knee. "...The frikkin' love of my life."

"_**Assemble!" **_Gai was on the bullhorn again. Standing beside him was a woman with black hair and dark blue training suit and her arms wrapped in white bandages. Sasuke happened to meet her eyes and had to stifle a gasp. Her eyes were a red as Itachi's.

"_**This Kurenai Asuma...she will be training the girls." **_He nodded her over to the girls. "_**While I do the boys;" **_he gestured to an obstacle course behind him. _**"Everyone will be running this course with their roommate. The aim for this exercise is to foster trust between you." **_

Sasuke just tuned out the rest of the sermon, letting it go through one ear and exit the other. Trust was one word he couldn't even comprehend; to him the only person anyone should trust is their own damn selves. Everyone else was either a blatant enemy of one in waiting. A lesson learned the hard way.

"Trust is for idiots." He murmured scanning the field. The usual obstacles were in palce; twenty feet rock wall climb, tire jump, rope shimmies, and barb wire crawl.

He was judging how long it would take for him to go through when Naruto brushed against his arm facing Gai. Damn it...he really needed to pay attention.

"_**...ree minutes to complete the basic course; each team will run it for five full runs until you are finished or calisthenics is over."**_

Sasuke glanced around and noticed the tree line ended abruptly west. He squinted and concentrated; he could hear the sibilant crash of water. Oh...the lake. Brilliant.

"_**Uzumaki and Uchiha**_."

Damn it. Rubbing the last stains of tension out of his knee he faced the obstacle course. Gai shouted; he sprinted.

(*)(*)(*)

He was going to be sore tomorrow; that was damn sure. Even the slightly warm water of the shower hadn't assuaged the building pain.

Flopping in seat in the mess hall his head flopped back and he groaned. The muscles he didn't even _know_ existed in his body were still throbbing like a Zulu drum. Under lowered lids he glanced at the blond who was casually rolling his shoulders like hadn't been through a piece of hell fifteen minutes ago.

One part of him admired how Naruto had run through the obstacle course like it was nothing and the other part was completely pissed off at his poor performance.

He glanced over to the people who were serving the food and his stomach immediately revolted. Scrambled eggs, bacon fried and chicken strips. He swallowed the bile that raced up his throat. He skipped over that section and sighed a silent 'thank you'. Heaving himself out of the chair he placed two slices of wheat toast bread on his tray with an apple with and a glass of orange juice. How people ate meat he would never understand.

Sitting in a corner he had already chosen as the best vantage point in the room he carefully surveyed the others. It seemed the 'trust' exercise Gai was blathering about seemed to be working. Halting tentative conversations were springing up like weeds among some but there were still others who stood silent and were just observing.

Smart.

Naruto flopped down beside him and promptly chomped into his bacon. Sasuke squashed down the reaction to vomit.

"'aat's 'rong?" he was asked while given a perfect view of half masticated bacon.

"You." He snarled. "I really have no desire to see your cannibalism so _please_, shut your damn mouth."

The blond swallowed, "You're a vegetarian?"

Sasuke glanced pointedly down to his tray and back up while rolling his eyes, "Really...how did you guess that?"

"You don't have to be a dick all the time ya'know." Naruto scowled, "It was just a question."

"Yeah...and you don't have to be a complete moron...so please be quiet, I'm trying to think."

"About what?"

Sasuke slowly shifted his head to stare at the nonchalant blond who had just completely ignored his request, "...You were exposed to radiation as a child, weren't you."

Naruto smiled humourlessly brushing of the crumbs from his fingers, "Yeah that... and atomic bombs, tear gas, anthrax and gunshots." He mumbled.

Sasuke stopped dead.

No. Way. In. Hell.

"What?" he asked trying to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Come again?"

The blond sighed and rolled up a sleeve and burnt into his inner arm was a fierce eagle with its claws clutching an anchor and a trident. The seal was of the America's Navy.

"Twelve years...lifelong army brat."

So that's why.

He grunted. "Great. But still... shut up."

Naruto slipped quiet. Sasuke eyes ran over the tables. Curious; the guy with the purple tattoos on his face was always beside the homicidal looking redhead even through the redhead completely ignored him.

A ring cut through the air. Breakfast was over. School time.

Fuck.

(*)(*)(*)

The school sector was situated slightly downhill from the auditorium, rows of one story buildings with shingled roofs and stone pathways between them.

There were three classes in the row separated in the row of buildings, cleverly named 'A' and 'B'. He was assigned to 'A' and with the absence of the blond he suspected that he was placed in 'B'. The first class was modern languages. Coincidently Sasuke knew enough English to write an encyclopaedia in the language but didn't care to. The other languages were French and Spanish; cookbook languages.

He sighed. After filling out a form of the languages he was slightly familiar with he chose a seat under a window in a corner at the very back of the class. Basic tactical position; observe everything without being observed and secure your back. Yes it was chronic paranoia so what?

The teacher, the toothpick chomping guy from last night, gave each of them a lesson plan that detailed the time to be taken to harness the basic structure and grammar for each language. Three languages; three months, every two weeks was a scheduled test and each segment was to be culminated with an exam.

Whatever.

"Any questions." was asked.

Sasuke was severely tempted but someone got there first.

"Yeah, I have one." The spiky haired dark spectacled guy said. "What about the others like Arabic, Russian and Mandarin...this is a military camp, so why not teach those instead?"

The teacher smirked, "Aburame Shino right?"

He nodded; the man replied then, "Aburame if you _do_ get into the military those will be taught to you by specialists; this is just a screening and rehabilitation facility. If you really want to get that opportunity I suggest you work for it."

"How many are chosen for the military?" someone else asked, girl this time; the one with the buns.

"Five to six of the best among you." He replied, "The screening process evaluates you in every sector needed, physical and mental."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. If that meant what he thought it meant he would have to be very painfully careful.

"Okay," the man, Raidou said, "Let's get to work."

(*)(*)(*)

The class was hideously easy, but then again first classes always are. According to his schedule he was to have a psychiatric session at the med centre; room 48.

The room was cool and smelt like aseptic and fresh pine. He had expected the typical desk and chair setup which was supposed to foster intimidation but the room held a small semi-circle dark green couch and a small table between them whose surface was cleaner than a shimmering diamond and about as bare as one too. The walls were muted blue with pictures of famous psychiatrists like Sigmund Freud.

He snorted. Freud was a perfect example of the new age psychosis. The door opened and the short brunet man stepped in with a small smile on his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, "Please sit."

"Thank you," he retorted, "But I'd prefer to stand."

It was a simple tactic of setting the upper hard as it were. They were many ways to subtly grasp dominance, like hanging the phone up first at the end of a conversation, like giving small pieces of information when asked and getting them to press for it; even something as simple as being taller than someone could throw the game in someone's favour.

He was going to implement all three. He calmly leaned on a wall opposite the man.

"May I call you Sasuke?"

Opening gambit; getting to familiarize yourself with the subject. Sasuke smirked inwardly;_ 'Thank you father.'_

"Yes, you may." He said the simple word declared he was in charge of that decision.

"Thank you," Iruka said, "Tell me Sasuke, what do you like to do?"

Whoa...that was off target. He was expecting something like, 'Do you know why you're here?', but he rebounded and answered.

"I like chess." The open expression on Iruka's face prodded him to continue, "...and I used to like to play the violin when I was younger."

"Why did you stop?"

Sasuke was cautious now; this wasn't the typical screening he was expecting at all. Time to shift tactics. He shrugged casually; "I guess it didn't interest me anymore."

"Can you think of why." He was prodded.

"Nope."

Stonewalled; Iruka would have to change tactics.

"Okay." He said still smiling, "...are you sure you don't want to sit."

'Yes." One word answers.

A sigh, "Tell me Sasuke...why did you set the chemistry lab afire?"

Finally; the real questions. "I hated chemistry."

"No you don't." Iruka said genially, "You scored the highest percentile in the exams last year."

Damn it; background checks. Why didn't he anticipate that?

"Just because I did well doesn't mean I liked it." Touché.

Black eyes narrowed; Iruka didn't have any recording material he was expecting, like the typical pen and paper. He suspected the session was being visually recorded.

"Maybe it was a person?" he tried again.

"No."

Blocked again. "Sasuke I'm trying to understand what is causing you anger. Help me here."

The plea for assistance, pathetic but was really deployed to show calculated measures of desperation and incite some aid that usually came back to haunt the hell out of them...typical.

"I really have no idea."

"Please think."

An idea sparked in Sasuke's mind. Why not throw him a bone?

He sighed and slumped against the wall while and used a hand to massage his forehead. In a weary voice he said, "I don't know...maybe when my parents died in the fire..."

Through the fringes of his hair and the space between his fingers he saw the shrink's face light up. He thought he was getting somewhere. Poor stupid bastard.

"What about it Sasuke?" a gentle voice prodded.

Sasuke was at a crossroads here, one he could play the sympathy card and have the man in the palm of his hand indefinitely or he could shatter the 'poor-me' illusion and confuse him more. Choices, choices.

"I laughed when they screamed." he smirked glancing up, "I wish they had died sooner."

"Sasuke!" Iruka was horrified.

He straightened up, and glanced at the clock. With a bored voice he drawled, "Time's up...can I go now."

He left still smiling at the horror stuck face in the room. _'I'm not your average idiot you can mind fuck into submission. I know all the strategies Umino...my dad was the master of them."_

The bell shrieked again. Break time.

Perfect.

(*)(*)(*)

The campus map in hand he carefully made his way around the perimeter, stopping to critically asses the power posts and the length of space between them. The posts were staged running along the wall, never inside and a single cord was running all along them. That meant the majority were underground.

He made his way carefully memorising certain landmarks. There was a slight hillock that elevated him to look down on the auditorium and based on the map the low singled roof building connected with the auditorium by a single walkway was the teacher's lounge. The boy's dorm was about thirty feet away from the lounge.

He shifted and gazed over to see the obstacle course portioned from the main campus by a line of forestry and further off was the sharp drop that led to the lake.

He walked away and followed the wall all around the campus his mind absently tracking the time he had left when he stumbled into a low marked off section in which the ground was furrowed and ploughed. The garden.

There was no wall here and the chain link fence was the only thing that separated it from the fifty meter stretch of bare ground and the forest further off.

His brows furrowed. He was wondering why that place was so barren when a call ripped through the air. Time to go back to class. Damn it.

(*)(*)(*)

The same seat he took at breakfast was the same seat he took at lunch. He took five seconds to scan for the blond and decided that he really didn't give damn about him.

The previous class was mathematics. Honestly Sasuke had never seen people so confused about fractions.

_Simple_ fractions.

He snorted while biting into an apple; he would have bet that quantum physics would have definitely made their heads explode.

Idiots.

(*)(*)(*)

History and sociology passed in without a murmur. It was time for Cali again. Fortunately it was in a sectioned off portion of the courtyard and consisted of footraces and weight training. Short sprinting he could do...lifting dumbbells not so much. He was pretty sure he pulled an arm muscle.

This time he opted for a cold shower to mitigate the cramp he knew was going to follow. Supper was rice and in a fit of fatigue and annoyance he liberally doused the rice with solely ketchup and pepper.

He was ready to go bed when he was reminded that extracurricular activities were next. Damn it! A string of inventive and colourful curses were grumbled under his breath as he took his sweet time to make his way to the designated room for chess and stepped inside.

Three boards were set up and three people were already seated with two lounging along the windows. The redhead, the purpled tattooed freak, the Shino Aburame guy, the girl with the long hair and-

"I'm not late, am I?"

_Freaking_ _Neji_ _Hyuuga_.

Sasuke went as still as stone. By degrees he turned around to face the cinnamon haired bastard. "No bambino...you're not."

"So still a child then."

The miasma between them was toxic and seemed to suck out every iota of breathing air in the room. Sasuke sneered as Neji simply turned and ignored him to approach the girl watching them with hooded eyes.

"May I?" he asked gesturing to the table. She nodded once and sat down with him. Sasuke grit his teeth.

"You know," a smoky voice half whispered beside him, "I'm available."

The redhead. Not talking his eyes of the Hyuuga he sat down across from the other and studied him just as he was being studied. Pale skin, blood red hair, cutting jade green eyes and, his lips quirked, a blood red tattoo of 'Ai' kanji on his forehead.

Silence.

"Pawn to A4." He said.

"Knight to D6." The redhead retorted instantly.

Whoa. That was offense right of the bat and he admired that. "Sasuke."

A slight smile; "Gaara."

"Well Gaara...lets' play."

* * *

*****B.P.*****

**I honestly have no idea why I managed to do this in less than eight hours. But I did. Ya. And guys please ignore Sasuke's taunt about Hanabi... Neji is not like that...oh and:**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**

*****B.P.*****


	4. Bait

**Chapter 4**: Bait.

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.

**Summary**: **Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, a military camp chock full of teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, pharmaceutical drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: Sasuke is **_**such**_** a paranoid bastard.**

* * *

He was right; damn it.

His muscles were spectacularly stiff the minute he woke up at the Cali call; he shifted and the bloodcurdling scream that almost escaped his throat was sure to shatter eardrums but with a quick chomp on his bottom lip it didn't. A mental rote of every expletive he knew in Japanese and English (and some Russian) quickly ran through his mind.

He released the abused lip and groaned; trying to think of anything but the throbbing pain in his major muscle groups. His mind flitted to last night at the chess room. Turned out Gaara wasn't that bad, even though he exuded an air of collected calm and consistent creepy with his habit to stare blankly at things unceasingly for hours.

The matches, (yes all five of them) had turned out stalemate; and even though there were seldom things he hated like a tie, he had to admire the redhead's strategy; bold, daring, offensive but fully cohesive and thoroughly planned.

The blare ripped through the air again and he retained the urge to smash things. Heaving off the bed he got dressed surly and made his way to the quad. He was in no mood to suffer fools and this morning it seemed like he was surrounded by them. The blond, who had actually struck up a friendship sorta thing with the Kiba guy,(who Sasuke knew showed symptoms of chronic destructive paranoia, like those people who thought aliens were sending messages to their teeth fillings) were chatting inanely within two feet of him.

His left eye twitched.

Cali, again, was the ten mile trail run and the obstacle course and even though his muscles screamed at the exercise the built-up of lactic acid was lessening with every step and by breakfast he wasn't so sore anymore even though the residual pain was still there. Breakfast was almost the same as yesterday but with the inclusion of green tea and fresh bananas.

"**Good morning recruits!"**

"Okay..." Naruto asked blue eyes narrowed, "...what the hell... is that like your cousin or something?"

What?

Sasuke glanced up; Gai was in the room about three tables from them, with the damn bullhorn again but this time beside him was a guy that, aside from the black cropped top that showed his flat midriff, was almost a mirror image of the striking visage that Sasuke saw in the mirror every day; short spiky black hair, black eyes, pale alabaster skin, angular face, svelte limbs and cocky smirk.

"Hell no." Sasuke grated annoyed. "I don't have cousins."

"**This is the newest addition to our family, his name is Rumino Sai."**

''_Family'...this guy is a nutcase.' _Sasuke thought acerbically. _'This isn't a damn family; it's a box of dynamite just waiting for a spark."_

"**Please welcome him." **Gai said with a slight push towards a table. Sai did a quick scan of the room and his gaze met Sasuke's. The Uchiha glared enough to start a fire but Sai just smirked slightly and sat down at another table with mainly occupied with girls.

"I wonder what he's here for." Naruto asked absently. Sasuke though was busy noting the painfully detailed rainbow dragon tattoo that was wrapped around his left arm and the three piercings adorning his left ear and when he realised he smirked; Sai was, obviously, an artist.

"Couldn't care less." He said shoving up from the seat and made his way to class.

* * *

*****Teacher's lounge*****

"Iruka?"

"Yes." The sable haired psychiatrist answered tersely shuffling a stack of papers around.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked placing a cup of coffee between them.

"A student," Iruka ground out, "...Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi went very, _very_ still.

"-kashi I swear I have never been more confused in years; he puzzles the hell out of me."

He regrouped and sat down across from the brunet and asked; "How?"

Iruka sighed, while palming the cup, "When I entered the room I found him standing, I asked him to sit and he said, quote, "I'd prefer to stand.' I asked him the standard screening questions like his hobbies and such; he said chess and playing the violin. I'm not going to lie, when I heard that I thought 'so much potential' and 'why did he end up here'. He struck me as such a sensible person but then he went and ruined it."

"How?"

Iruka looked up, "I asked why he ended up in this place; he started saying something about the fire that his parents died in and then, in a second, he switched from morose to..._glee_ when he mentioned his parent's death. It was like he didn't care that they were gone at all!"

Kakashi was silent just listening to Iruka rant, "How can a child not be aggravated by his parent's deaths?"

The silver haired man sat tossing an idea around his mind. "Iruka," he said slowly, "Have you ever though that, maybe, he was messing with you?"

Brown brows furrowed, "No... I mean... why...how...he doesn't know anything about me."

"Not _you_ specifically...maybe he knows how we work?" Kakashi baited while mentally timing how long it took for the dots to connect.

"That's preposterous," Iruka scoffed, shuffling some papers around, "There is no way a _seventeen_ year old knows what we do; he's a _kid_ for god's sake."

Blocked. Try again.

"I've seen his academic results, up until the last three years they were stellar, then they plummeted." The silver haired man said, "...he's smarter that you think; maybe he _does_ know." Kakashi said.

"Yes, so, but that would take years of study or some kind of a mentor to te-..." Iruka said, Kakashi has had just reached twenty seconds when brown eyes flew open;

"You KNOW him, don't you!" he accused slamming his hands on the table, "DON'T YOU?! And you didn't say anything to me. Kakashi, I walked into a minefield without any armour. How could you!"

"'Ruka," Kakashi soothed, "I don't know him _per se_, I know _**about**_ him. Sasuke Uchiha is the second son of my past behavioural psychology professor, Uchiha Fugaku. When I enrolled into university on the scholarship he was became my mentor and a father figure to me."

It connected. Iruka slumped.

"His father...psychology... so he knows all the tactics and the answers." He murmured dully.

"Possibly." Kakashi said, "If that's the case we're going to have to devise a unique program for him. If he's _anything_ like his father, and I _seriously_ suspect that he is, he can twist your head into knots and then laugh about it."

"True; but still," Iruka glared, "You could have told me."

"Yes. I should have," he admitted, "... but Iruka, I need you to do me a huge favour, keep doing your sessions with him as long as possible... test him...feel him out."

"Why don't you do it?" Iruka asked hand wrapped around the cup, "Since you know about his family."

Still so naïve. "Tell me, if I walk in there and tell him I knew his father, what do you think will happen?" Kakashi asked.

"Total shut down." Iruka grumbled, "Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me!"

"How about dinner this weekend?" a blue eye 'U'd', "Your favourite; grilled lobster and chocolate éclairs for desert."

A burnt red blush flushed Iruka's cheeks, "You're never going to give up on that aren't you."

"Ummm, no."

Iruka pushed away from the table, "And my answer is still 'no.' I'll figure out another way to pay me back."

A devilishly spark sprung into Kakashi's eye, "Like se-"

The slap that resounded in the hollow space made some heads turn and stifled chuckles resounded at the usual antics of the duo.

* * *

The English language; a convoluted hybrid monster but necessary for global communication; Sasuke slumped in his seat while the teacher was calmly explaining the basic structure of the language; nouns, verbs, adverbs, adjectives and so on.

Thirty percent of his focus was listening to the man (who was teaching something he leaned when he was six) while the other seventy was observing the rest of the class. His gaze strayed to the girls. The majority of them were huddled into one corner of the room except the one girl with the knee length hair named Tsuchi Kin; she sat by herself, three rows away from him and flush up against a wall; her dark eyes blank and hooded. She didn't speak unless spoken to, and she moved with surety and a lanky grace used by dancers.

The class ended and while turning in his writing materials, (the pens and such were kept by the respective teachers, didn't want a sharpened pen to find its way in someone's neck) he glanced up in time to see her hair shift and tattooed in the side of her neck was a small blue crescent moon.

Sasuke stopped dead and mentally gasped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Somebody shoved into him and he snapped out of it, laid down his pen, walked out of the room to retrace his steps from yesterday while furiously thinking.

It was supposed to be a _myth_; fiction; hogwash, total urban underground paranoid crap. A league of professional assassins named 'The Root,' whose sign was the blue crescent moon. The government had said three years ago that the organization was fake and was a tactical tool used by the surrounding countries to scare them.

He reached the garden and crouching down he examined the length of fence. Hooking fingers through the links he felt rust. The iron was corroding here.

There was _**no**_ way a girl, a _**teenage**_ girl, could have been inducted into the group. Then again his mind ran over her attitude; calm, collected, observant and very reclusive; she moved like the wind and seldom spoke; the very characteristics of an assassin. Maybe she was but still, it was way too fantastic...but then again maybe she was just a normal teenager and got a silly tattoo.

Glancing up at the stretch of bare land his eyes narrowed; he was still puzzled as to why ninety percent of the place was dense foliage and this stretch was a veritable desert.

Decision made he got up and made his way to the Admin centre where he added "gardening" to his list of activities and left mind still pondering about Kin.

And bumped into someone.

Neji _freakin_ Hyuuga.

"Watch where you're going, Uchiha."

Sasuke stopped, glanced around; the corridor was empty so he stared the two timing bastard in the eye. "And where are you going Hyuuga, to score some more herpes laced cunt?"

Neji leaned on the wall arms crossed and sighed, "You never got over that, did you. For the last time, I didn't have sex with her."

Sasuke scoffed and pushed him out of the way, "Yeah right, tell that to some naïve idiot who believes you. You disgust me."

He suddenly found his back against the wall with Neji pressing fully into his body. Ephemeral grey eyes bore into his while tendrils of cinnamon hair brushed his collar while a husky voice whispered into his ear; "No I don't Sasuke...admit it."

A small caustic smile crossed the Uchiha's face; he leaned in and wrapped a hand around Neji's neck, leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Yes, you _do_!" And kneed him in the crotch.

"Stay the hell away from me Neji... I'm bloody warning you." He hissed at the doubled-over Hyuuga and walked away.

(*)(*)(*)

The history class this time was done in the library; a wide stone creation with a high vaulted ceiling and huge windows and this time Naruto happened to be present in the class. They were going over the various dynasty's of Japan's history when the pink haired secretary something-or-other came in the room and handed a message to the teacher.

"Thank you Sakura," the man replied warmly after swiftly reading the note, "I'll look into it as soon as possible."

Sakura smiled and as she turned to leave her eyes met Sasuke's and a violent blush flooded her face while she hurried out of the room. It was less than three seconds but it happened.

"She's going to be _so_ disappointed." Naruto mumbled beside him, messy blond head perched on his fist while fiddling with his pen.

"What?" he asked.

The blond glanced up under his bangs. Blue eyes bore into his and small caustic smile crossed the tan face. "Ya know... them...the type, they fall for bad boys and when they get what they want they can't handle it. She's going to expect you to turn into Santa Claus for her when actually you're the Grim Reaper...she's going to be disappointed."

Sasuke snorted outwardly when actually a devious idea just sprung up. How to piss of a certain Hyuuga and it was about damn time he messed with somebody's mind; he was really missing it. He glanced at the clock, ten minutes left to lunch. A serpentine smile crossed his face.

Ten...nine...eight...

'_**To catch fish you have to use..."**_

(*)(*)(*)

The small stone bench that Sasuke found himself under in the courtyard was shady with small bursts of breeze fluttering his bangs. He allowed himself to slump down on the table and under hooded eyes watched for Sakura to emerge from the Admin building.

He had just passed five minutes when the white clad form stepped out of the structure and after quickly saying something to someone in the room she made her way across the manicured spit of grass. She looked up and saw him and stopped.

Like a wary deer she approached him, "Sasuke?" she asked timidly.

'_**Now for the hook'**_. He looked up under his bangs, eyes hooded and sleepily looking, "...Sakura, right?"

The light that shot into her eyes at the mention of her name was so quick and so damn pathetic. "Yes."

He sighed and laid his head on his folded arms, "...I...is everything alright?" she asked.

'_**Now for the line,'**_"Yes," he snorted crushing a blank piece of paper, "...If you count my girlfriend leaving me."

"That's terrifi-," she caught herself, "...That's terrible."

He sighed, "I guess, her parents didn't like me anyways...so I guess they're glad I'm gone."

It would have been too if the covetous light wasn't overflowing in her eyes. "That's sad... you seem like a great person."

Sasuke stopped for a minute to wonder what level of obtuse this girl was. He was in a remand centre for psychotics, and she assumed he was a 'great person.' Buddha save him from some females.

"Tell that to them," he snorted, "Maybe they'll believe you."

"SAKURA!" was yelled across the lawn. She glanced up at the person screaming her name and scowled, but she smoothed it out half a second later. "Sasuke...do you want to ... I don't know...hang out sometime?"

'_**Hook, line and sinker.'**_He managed a small smile on his face, "Yeah sure."

The bell rang. Time over; back to class. He heaved himself up and shot her a small smile while walking away thinking; _'...__**You have to use bait.'**_

(*)(*)(*)

Evening calisthenics was over and Sasuke had made a quick run to the room wash off all the grime that the exercise produced. The slight steam from the water was moving upwards; he glanced up and saw a vent above the shower. The vent was almost as long as the shower itself but wasn't as wide.

His brows knitted together.

Shutting off the water and bracing himself on the rim of the tub he reached up and ran his fingers over the rim. It was screwed down tightly with a very small screw in each corner. Pressing his face against the small slats he could see the space in the vent was enough for a small extremely dextrous body could fit in there; the problem where did the vent lead to?

Hopping back down he made a mental note to find out as soon as possible.

(*)(*)(*)

Supper was something of the noodle and ground beef persuasion but he opted for some noodles paired with leftover apple and a glass of water.

"So what's with you and that Neji guy?" Naruto asked twirling his fork.

"Why'd you ask?" Sasuke grunted muscles still kind of sore; first thing tomorrow; a trip to medical to get some DSMO (1) to pair with his muscle relaxant.

The blond perched his head on a fist and said adroitly, "Because, he's staring at you so hard I'm surprised you haven't spontaneously combusted."

The first reaction Sasuke had was wondering how the seemingly dull blond knew words like '_spontaneously combusted'_ and second what _else_ did he suspect. Time to be very, very cautious.

"He was friend of mine a long time ago."

"You sure about that," Naruto asked again, not even looking up, "his glare suggests something else."

"Like?" Sasuke said stabbing at the mound of ketchup doused noodles.

The blond shrugged. "Did you steal his girlfriend or something?"

"No."

Another shrug, "...were you his girlfriend?"

Sasuke paused; he was hallucinating again wasn't he. Diversion; immediately.

"_**Girl**_friend?" he sneered, stressing the 'girl' part, "_**Girlfriend**_...really now, baka?"

"Yea...get some extensions, a decent rack and you could fool anyone. " he shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me either way," Naruto said darkly, "but his stare is making me want to break something."

He couldn't resist, "Make it his face and I'll give you the answers to next week's history quiz."

A small smile flittered over his tan face; Sasuke paused for a second, the usual blank eyes just had a spark in them, rendering the usually serious face to a malleable and slightly cute one.

"Are you serious?"

Sasuke marvelled; sarcasm it seemed went right over his head. "No usurotankachi, are you crazy?"

The mischievous light hadn't left his eyes; "Just checking."

He snorted, got up and made his way to the chess room; seeking the redhead who could challenge him. He stepped into the seemingly empty room; Gaara was absent but lounging beside a window was the loner guy with the high ponytail and half-masted eyes. This was curious; his large red-haired shadow wasn't there.

The boy glanced up with dull sleepy hazel eyes. "Who're you?"

"It is customary to introduce yourself first." Sasuke said tersely and suspiciously.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Sasuke Uchiha. Damn it..." he slumped into the seat across from the Nara. "I was hoping for Gaara."

A small smile flittered across the others face, "So you want to knock heads with a murderer?"

"As long as he doesn't try anything with me, we're fine." Sasuke said eyes narrowed, "what are you in here for?"

"So troublesome," Shikamaru muttered nudging a pawn two spaces forward, "B class felony... grand larceny...I hacked into N.A.S.A.'s surveillance satellite...twice."

* * *

**A/N: DSMO; is short form Di-methyl-sulphide-oxide, it's a chemical used to increase absorption of certain medicines like rub-on pain killers and such.**

**So, I'm gradually letting you know who my main characters are in this. Not gonna lie this is waaaaay more fun than I thought it would be. **

**And:**

**Mystery between the littlest Uchiha and Neji huh...-smirks-**

**Oh and;**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**-smirks again-**

*****P.B*****


	5. Masks

**Chapter 5**: Masks.

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu. (pshhh like I write anything else.-_-)

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, a military camp chock full of teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, pharmaceutical drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: I've got Sasuke planned out down to his blood type...yeah... HIS BLOOD TYPE! It's 'O' negative... the universal type... another reason to be a smug bastard. –rolls eyes –**

**A/N2: For those who read 'Wild Card' don't fret; the next chap is taking its time but it will come. **

* * *

"An I.Q. test?" Sasuke asked darkly, facing Iruka. "Why?"

"Standard procedure," the sable haired man replied handing him a pen; "It's been a week already and we need to know the general calibre we're working with so we can adjust the curriculum if necessary."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The man's eyes were still genial looking but Sasuke knew the underlying tendencies of psychoanalysts; they're _never_ what they appear to be. Genial or not this man wasn't to be trusted.

Sitting down he warily opened the packet and swiftly scanned it; five sections consisting of math, memory puzzles, like-to-like associations, analytical dissection of a passage and responses to 'possible scenarios'; like what would you do if faced with a certain problem.

His eyes closed for a second mentally debating with himself; he could do enough to place him in the 'average' section which by coincidence he knew 90% of the inmates were, _**or**_, he could rip out the stops, blow it _**completely**_ out of the water and shock the hell out of everybody.

Choices, choices.

A slight smirk crossed his face. Decision made he palmed the pen and went to work.

(*)(*)(*)

Classes resumed after the break; this time the classes had merged for a lecture on the active properties of the English language and the formation resemblances between it and the closest sister language; French.

While idly jotting down some sporadic notes, Sasuke mainly took to his favourite pastime, observing the motley group before him and calmly noting a division the size of the Grand Canyon that had recently cut through the masses.

The girls were by themselves as usual but a fraction of the boys was clustered into a small group of four. The two white haired twins with sadistic shark like grins on their faces, the purple tattooed guy who he had come to know as Gaara's kleptomaniac older half- brother Kankuro, and the deadly quiet dreadlocked guy, Renjii or something.

He could understand the motives underlying the shift and it wasn't like he wasn't expecting it; sooner or later a faction would have to emerge to form some kind of pseudo-authority and to try and inflict fear over an unstable group.

It was a paltry power play and primeval scare tactics in the simplest form.

His gaze shifted over to the blond and his left eyebrow lifted a fraction. Naruto was sitting very still, arms crossed over his chest, messy head bowed almost to his chest with fringes of spiky blond hair shadowing his eyes. The only part of his skin completely visible was the stretch of tan skin on the back of his neck. Seemed like the blond was taking a nap.

Black eyes carefully mapped over the his hunched over form; he was a diehard cynic but even he couldn't deny it, Naruto had an impressive body; long corded legs clad in the camouflage print pants, feet clad in tough thick soled boots, and his muscled torso wrapped in one variation of his numerous wrist length dull orange shirts.

For the last few days Sasuke had come to realize that the blond was a veritable mystery; sometimes, mainly with the Kiba, he acted like a six year old on speed, but in the room he was deathly quiet and very composed. They didn't speak much but from the small conversations they had Sasuke knew there were many layers to the Uzumaki. He didn't suspect that Naruto was bipolar or anything but currently he was certainly an enigma.

His gaze shifted over to land on Neji who was glaring death at the book shelf before him. It seemed like Hyuuga had apparently taken his words to heart and have been avoiding him for the past five days.

Complete blessed nirvana.

Based on the small amounts of chatter he had heard it seemed like everyone was treated to the cohesive I.Q. test in their personal sessions. Okay, that was slightly comforting; he wasn't the only one.

Twiddling his pen his gaze then fell unto Kin. She was still reclusive and far as he could ascertain hadn't formed any kind of attachment to any of the other girls. Her attitude was slowly but securely making him shift his opinion of her to assume that she was really an assassin; well a former one at any rate... but god knows she still acted like it.

"...nd that is the last comparison we will examine today. Class is dismissed."

He shifted just to see the blonde shift as well. Hn; Seems like he wasn't sleeping after all.

The majority of the mass got up and left until it was just him and the blond in the room. Silence reigned until a long sigh emanated from Naruto and he pushed up from the chair; unfolding the massive structure that was his body and rolled his shoulders.

"Damn," he groaned, "if he was anymore boring I would be dead."

Sasuke snorted and levered himself up also. "They're worse than him...trust me."

"I _highly_ doubt that." Naruto scoffed reaching the door and was immediately assaulted by a manic Kiba.

"Dude," the Inuzuka said hazel eyes momentarily shifting over to Sasuke then back to his blond target, "Basketball tournament against Athens for the next three days; first one tonight, at the courtyard...you in?"

A broad grin slashed across a tan face and blue eyes sparkled. "Well duhhh dog-breath. Who else is gonna be there?"

The two went off chattering among themselves while Sasuke took some seconds to marvel; no the Uzumaki wasn't bipolar he just...particular...with whom he included into his sphere.

Apparently he wasn't included.

A derisive scoff; yeah like he cared.

(*)(*)(*)

It was by pure chance he happened to come in contact with one of the maintenance men while exiting the dorm after quickly changing his shirt. The man was up on a ladder changing out the hallway bulb and with a small Phillip's screwdriver when one of the bolts slipped and landed just beside his feet. Crouching down to retrieve it he realized; all the bolts were homogenous. Same type of bolts for everything... including the bathroom _vent_.

"Hey kid."

He glanced up; "Gimme that would you."

Silently reaching up to hand him the screw he asked, "Those are fiber optic bulbs, right?"

"Yeah..." he replied his tone dark, "they burn out like crazy and have to be replaced almost every damn week... 'M just glad they're wired through the vents so I don't have to fix those too."

Black eyes widened a faction; "...The circuits are wired through the vents?"

"Yeah." He grunted, clambering down and folding the ladder, "There's some hot shot engineering crew from upstate that maintains them; 'cause they burn out sometimes."

'_**Perfect!' **_Sasuke thought. _**'It means the vents are big enough to have the engineers access them and if they need tools the only place that they can access them is from outside and that means they **__**must**__** lead to the roof."**_

"Oh." He hummed; plans swiftly forming in his mind building on each other like solid cement blocks.

The man's brows furrowed, "Kid, shouldn't you be at class now?"

He snapped out of his reverie and managed a small smile, "Yeah. You're right." and left smiling.

(*)(*)(*)

"Sakura," he asked leaning back on same table in the yard they'd designated to meet just across from the Admin centre at her break times, "... is it possible to call my brother?"

"Yes," she blushed, "You are allowed to call your family in case of an emergency... is it one?"

"No," he sighed, "...I just need him to bring me some things...and talk to him... I miss him... if I'm asking too much then don't worry about it... I think I'll just write to him."

She bit her lip and thought, "No... It's not normally admissible but this time I think I can bend the rules a bit."

"Thank you." He murmured lowly and brushed the tips of his fingers over her wrist just to view her reaction. A violent blush.

"We'd have to do it in Gai's office though... and I need to clear it first, please wait here."

She got up and left. Five minutes later she returned smiling. "It's cleared, come with me."

She led him through the admin section to the teacher's lounge when a small crash emanated from inside. She paused a slightly curious look on her face; "I wonder what going on in Olympus."

"Olympus?" he asked brows knotted together.

She giggled, "The dorms are named after Greek provinces, so naturally we called the lounge Olympus; the domain of the 'gods'."

They entered the lounge with through a side door and made it to Gai's office; it was empty. Sasuke made sure to take in everything in the room; from the desk, the wall paper and even the carpet.

"Do you remember his number?" she asked.

"No." he lied.

"Oh... okay... it should be on your file." Sakura opened a three tier file drawer and quickly plucked out a manila folder. "Got it...here's his number."

Sasuke glanced up and noticed a similar vent, like the one in his shower, in the corner of the ceiling. Connected perhaps?

Sakura picked up the phone, dialled Itachi's number and quickly handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nii-san." He said curtly.

"...Sasuke?"

"Yes, I ne-."

"What's wrong?" a panicked note had flown into Itachi's voice. "Are you sick?"

"No anik-"

"Are you hurt?" full blown panic mode now; "Is your bronchitis acting up again... your knee...your eyes?"

God Itachi was _**such**_ a dramatic sod. Somewhere, and Sasuke seriously suspected it was while he was dating a flighty blond named Deidara, his big brother had contracted a 'Y' chromosome or developed an oestrogen gland of something because he was positively menopausal.

"No, Aniki I'm not sick... but visitation is tomorrow and I need you to bring some things for me."

Sasuke could practically hear the relief in Itachi's voice, "Fine, what do you need?"

"I need a double compartment water canteen; some more black shirts and a digital stopwatch." He said.

"...a stopwatch," he clearly heard Itachi's confusion over the connection, "Why?"

He smirked. _**'So predictable.'**_ "I play chess, they lend the boards out sometime for personally use, I just need to time myself."

"..Hmmm, okay. That's it?"

"Yes."

Itachi sighed; "...and Sasuke...how are you holding up."

"I'm fine; stiff, psychically exhausted and mentally irritated but _fine_, just bring my stuff, okay?" he could feel Sakura's eyes on him as he mustered up the next words and uttered them through gritted teeth "...and I miss you."

There was a small stint of silence on the line; Itachi was either stunned beyond belief or he had fainted.

"Otouto... I...I..." there was a pause, "...I will."

"Goodbye brother." He said softly and hung up. His hand rested on the cradle for five more seconds before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He forcibly squashed down the reaction to jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder; Sasuke looked up into Sakura's blue-green eyes brimming with an emotion; pity.

A small caustic smile crossed his face while he gently shrugged the hand off; "Don't look at me like that... I'm fine...it just... he worries about me too much."

"Sasuke," she murmured softly, "I think I know how your brother feels."

His eyebrow asked the question for him.

She sighed, "The only reason I got this job is because my best friend is in here."

(*)(*)(*)

There was about fifteen minutes left for the lunch break, he had just returned from the canteen after quickly consuming a huge Fiji apple and was making his way to the gardening shed when he saw it.

The silver haired twins were behind the second outdoor shed with the fat red haired guy Shikamaru had told him was his roommate Chouji Akimichi. One had his arm around his neck while the other was bracing his chest with what looked like a shank pressed up against his ribs. The pudgy face was slowly turning tomato red with the pressure on his windpipe and the force against his chest.

Sasuke slunk back into the shadows and watched silently while hoping this wouldn't take long; he had to get into that shed in less than ten minutes.

"Come on chubby," one said, "Hand it over."

"'hat?" Chouji garbled, "...I 'ont know 'hat your 'alking 'bout."

"The pills you got from the good doctor...hand them over."

"'thy're just 'ain killers."

Seven minutes.

One of them snorted, "Exactly, now give them here."

Chouji was gasping now, "Left... pocket!"

The pocket was searched and a small baggie of white pills was liberated from it. Chouji was immediately dropped to the ground while gasping in air. The twins' laughed, high-fived and sauntered away while leaving Akimichi was still heaving on the concrete floor.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and then when he opened them again the black eyes steeled over while he reminded himself; this wasn't a playground where you had bigger kids and teachers to watch over you; you had to know how to defend yourself in here.

Five minutes.

Sasuke silently watched as Chouji heaved himself up and arm wrapped around his waist hobbled off to the dorms.

Four minutes left. He slipped into the shed and quickly scanned over the grilled and locked off shelves of boxes which held tools and chemicals; Ethylene glycol (1), fertilizer, red mulch, hydrogen peroxide, copper sulphate and phosphoric acid. He paused; if there was anything he had learned in chemistry it was that those last two combined made a corrosive to eat away everything from granite to pure steel.

He skipped over; tools; hand gardening spades and forks, PVC pipes, thread tape, plastic joints, crowbars, iron rods, hoses from 15 feet to 100 feet, miniature generators...every god damn thing but screwdrivers.

Damn it. His fist slammed into the nearby wall; pain resounded along his nerve endings but he ignored it. Almond shaped eyes narrowed; it retrospect he should have anticipated this; this was a gardening shed, the only place he could find screwdrivers were;

"_**Auto shop."**_

The bell blazed through the air; Class again.

(*)(*)(*)

The whole math session he was silently cursing his inability to anticipate what happened in the last five minutes.

He was slipping and it required another trip to Admin.

Damn it.

* * *

The question radiated through the air until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"It's called thermodynamics."

The room went silent. Multiple gazes swivelled around to peer at him. Sasuke's blank face stared back, "Physics...conversion of energy." He deadpanned, "heat... to fuel... equals energy."

The words were said very, very slowly in case he fried somebody's brain. Seriously most of these people know how to hotwire a car but don't know how it ran? Buddha save him from these people; again, '_**idiots'**_.

The teacher's eyebrows rose a fraction, "That's right...the basics of the combustion engine. Sasuke Uchiha right?"

He nodded tersely.

"Well done." He turned back to the room, "Well everyone, get your gear, we're dissecting the fuel accelerator today."

The timing couldn't have been more perfect; it should be easy to swipe a screwdriver. Under his bangs he glanced over to see Naruto and Kiba at one table; the Kankuro guy and the Aburame were in here also and surprisingly the girl with the buns.

"TenTen." The teacher snapped, "Stop admiring the saw blade and get suited up."

The girl shifted with a goofy smile on her face and while replacing the blade said. "Aye, aye sir."

Sasuke eyes narrowed; it wasn't abnormal for a girl to be in auto shop, but it definitely _**wasn't**_ normal for a normal girl to that glint in her eye around weapons.

As it turned out the group had twelve people before he came and they were divided into pairs and not prepared for the unexpected addition they only had six engines so he was paired with two other people; the girl TenTen and Shino.

The tools were already assembled in a two tier tray on the stainless steel table; wire clamps, screws and screwdrivers. Phillips, Phillip's, Phillip's...he needed a Phillip's.

He spotted one; with a smooth shift he knocked over the whole container and with a small sigh ducked down to retrieve it. In a move that could do Houdini justice he slid the screwdriver in the side of his boot and covered it with the pants leg.

Straightening up he replaced the container and fought to hold down a smirk. _**"Objective one; covered."**_

* * *

The sky was a dulcet blue when Itachi arrived. Sasuke was sitting on one of the stone seats dotting the quad and his eyes carefully took in the arrival of the midnight blue Sedan.

He watched as Itachi parked, got out while carrying a small bag and checked into Admin. He knew they were searching him and the bag and then directing him to the visiting area. Two or three people had visitors; so he was basically left alone, until;

"Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly sat down beside the almost identical version of him; just older with a mess of stress lines at the corner of his eyes.

His black eyes met red and narrowed, "What's wrong Aniki?"

Red irises widened a fraction then returned to normal; "I forgot that you have mom's eyes...she could see everything; but no, nothing's wrong ... I'm fine otouto...just stress from work."

'_**Yeah right,'**_ Sasuke thought acerbically, _**'that and non-existent sex life.'**_

He grunted; _whatever_. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes. I did."

"Great." He said holding out his hand for the bag and rifled through it. Palming the plastic sealed watch he smiled slightly.

"I miss that."

He snapped back to his brother who was looking at him softly.

"What?" he asked tersely.

"Your smile." He answered, "I miss it...ever since you and Neji fel-"

And that just reminded him; he smiled nastily and leaned into Itachi's face, "And speaking of the bastard...guess who's in here Nii-san...Neji Hyuuga."

Blood red eyes flew open, "W... what...how..._why_?"

"I don't know," he leaned in more staring into the older brother's eyes, "_**Please**_ do me a favour... find out exactly why the bastard is in here."

The pale face sobered, "Why Sasuke...so you can get even?"

He pulled an innocent face; "I'm just curious." while thinking, _**" 'Even' oh no...I'm going to make his life **__**hell**__**."**_

* * *

The screwdriver slotted into the screw's groove perfectly. Within five minutes the four corner screws were lying on the soap rack and he slowly pushed the vent out of the frame. A space about three feet long and two wide gaped down on him. He placed the screws on the inner rim of the vent and with one hand grasping the vent itself he managed to hook his fingers on the hole's edge and while bracing himself on the tub's rim he heaved himself up and into the small space and immediately dropped the vent back into the slots. He shifted and immediately clenched his eyes.

Damn it; he forgot about the claustrophobia.

Breathing slowly he regulated his heartbeat and forced himself to open his eyes. Light reflected of the curved blue-silver steel as he switched on the watch and slowly crawled forward. On the floor of the vent ran the thick black electric cables just like the man said.

Foot by foot he moved, carefully mapping his journey, if his sense of direction was on point the vent was east bound. He came to a fork in the passage; one continued straight the other veered off to the left. He went straight and around a corner he came to a dead end and cursed.

Carefully reversing to the cross he took the left. Through the small glimpses he snatched through the passage vents he was moving over other rooms. A small part of him worried about the minimum level of noise he was making and if anybody happened to suspect something but then he settled; it was proven, people rarely looked up.

He came to another dead end. He paused and looked up and above him was a steel grate. Hooking his fingers into the spaces he pushed up and the grate gave way. Shoving it over to the side, he clambered out of the vent and checked the watch.

Not factoring in the small time of the detour the whole trip amounted to seven minutes. Good time.

His pupils quickly adjusted to the dim light and he made out a small walkway that he suspected engineers had put in place because it was lined with dull L.E.D lights. Carefully following the path he came up a ladder that led to a latch. Climbing it he pushed that open and his face was assaulted with chilly night air.

The roof.

_**Perfect**_.

Smirking like a demented hyena he heaved himself unto the concrete roof and swiftly crouched down. The whole landscape was visible to him now; Admin, the auditorium, the front quad, the classes, the library, the girl's dorm, the gardening sheds and through a copse of trees, the garden itself and further beyond the stretch of bare land. Shifting one-eighty degrees he spotted the lighted teacher's lounge.

It was less than thirty feet away from the roof he was on; the problem was he was about twenty feet up. Height vs. gravity vs. fragile bone structure; so not good.

He glanced down, the watch face gleamed eight five, he had twenty-five minutes to get the information he was seeking and get back into the room. He shifted and his eyes caught a pair of men, just emerging from the security booth slowly walking the wall and chain link fence. Exactly eight minutes passed while they slowly made the first round.

Fifteen minutes later another team made the same route. Eight minutes for the trip and a fifteen minute window.

He shifted again and noted the fog rising off the lake slowly blanketing the ground in a thick sheet of mist. The mist was so dense it could camouflage a person entirely.

"YO KIBA!"

'_**SHIT!' **_he cursed, the blond wasn't supposed to return for another ten minutes. Guess the match had ended early. His conscious mind clamped down on the reaction to hurry back down.

"MEET ME AT THE QUAD IN FIVE!" Naruto's voice.

The information he needed was gathered and he slowly got back into the hatch and carefully closed it behind him. The ladder, the grail, and the passage he got through in less than three minutes. The vent was entered and the slow crawl back was nerve-wracking.

He made his way to the bathroom and was just about to move the loosely placed vent when he gasped but was quick enough to slam a palm over his mouth while his eyes popped open wide in shock.

Naruto was in the shower; his tan back bared to him and what he saw made him almost unconsciously whimper.

The blonde's back was a web of puckered scars, burn marks and healed over slashes. Across his shoulder blade, stretching from arm to arm, was a large black tattoo in gothic script; '**VERITAS'**.

'_**Latin for 'Truth'.' **_He realized. Naruto's hand was braced on the wall while the warm water flowed over his messy blond hair. The steam was rising up and tickling his nose. No...no...no! The building burning sensation in his nasal membranes meant one thing; a sneeze was building up.

He clamped firmly on his nose and breathed slowly through his mouth while his eyes couldn't stray from the tan form in the bath. Those scars couldn't emerge from anything but a barbed whip and based on the mess of healed scars he had been whipped for a long time.

Unbidden something tingled in his eyes, tears...at least the urge to cry anyway. He hadn't cried since he was seven and he wasn't about to now.

He calmly waited until the blond finished his shower and stepped out. Under five minutes Naruto was dressed and out of the room. He sighed, and leaned his throbbing head on the cool steel of the vent. He was going to have a killer migraine.

Corralling the dregs of his strength he lifted up the vent and carefully slipped back down. The vent in place and the bolts screwed back in; he quickly left, entered the dark room and flopped on the bed. Body exhausted while his mind reviewed everything he had just gone through.

The plan he was slowly forming... It could work.

Just needed time.

* * *

***** 8a.m; Teacher's Lounge*****

"Iruka," Kakashi said seriously slamming down a sheet of paper on the desk, "We have a problem."

The sable haired man glanced up with raised eyebrows at Kakashi's melodramatic action. "What wrong?"

"The I.Q. test results, they're back."

"So?" Iruka reached out palming the paper and looked down at the printout, scanned it and went very pale. Kakashi grimaced.

"N...no...no." he stuttered, "This isn't _**possible**_... I haven't seen an I.Q. this high since-"

"Me." Kakashi grated out through clenched teeth, "...and to looking at him you would never guess his score is 175."

"...Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka whispered.

"You were right 'Ruka." Kakashi said scrubbing through his messy silver hair and referencing to the seemingly harmless statement Iruka had uttered a month ago before the project started, "This year _**is**_ going to be different."

(*)(*)(*)

**Twists and turns... I'm so not apologetic. **

**Oh S'uke...about those 'idiots'...you are ****sooooooo**** wrong and it turns out that the ice prince Sasuke does have a heart...yeah shocked my myself...and I'm the author... -_-**

**A/N: Ethylene glycol (1) is commonly called 'anti-freeze'.**

**Return to your regular programming.**

**And one more thing:**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**-smirks-**


	6. Nightmare

**Chapter 6:** Nightmares

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu. (pshhh like I write anything else.-_-)

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, Sasuke, teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, prescription drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N; I'm so grateful to everyone who took time to read this and review but this chap is dedicated to 'Zeus'sSins' and 'Valune' for your great reviews. XD**

**A/N2: ... I know not a damn person really wants to know about my TV habits but did I mention that I also watch Burn Notice, House, The Closer, Big Bang Theory (I would kidnap Sheldon), Dr. Who and hmmmmm **_**anything**_** with Wentworth Miller (Prison Break "Michael Scofield") **

* * *

The rain was still viciously hammering the ground while Sasuke was still blankly staring at the white ceiling of the infirmary; his mind obsessively repeating the words the assistant medic, Katō Shinuze had said ten minutes ago; _**'Severely strained deltoid muscle.'**_

He shifted and grimaced; his left shoulder was bandaged insanely tightly. The combined scent of antiseptic gel and the icy muscle relaxant cream were burning his nose but he ignored it in favour of repeatedly mentally slapping himself.

What in the_** fucking**_ _**hell**_ was he _thinking_ doing barbell squats with 80 pound weights?

'_**Trying to outdo the fucking 'I'm-so-perfect', Hyuuga bastard.'**_

He snorted and shifted again. The steady drum of the rain and the white ceiling was lulling him asleep even though he strongly fought the impulse to submit. Sakura had just left the infirmary with a warm smile and words of comfort; _"Don't worry, it happens all the time."_

He snorted again. Sasuke wasn't one to fool himself; he _knew_ he was a more brains over brawn person(1), and he _**knew**_ that any mental exercise in existence thrown at him he could tear it apart in seconds, but lifting weights, doing marathons runs and jumping through tire holes could go to hell for all he cared.

His eyelids bobbed; once...twice...

Absently he wondered about the I.Q results; if they were back and what were the reactions to them. He knew at least five people had scored into the 'genius' category: himself, Gaara, Shikamaru, the Shino guy and _**damn it**_, Neji... and if he was right about Kin, she too... she had this... _air_... to her.

His eyelids closed for a second and he marvelled about how tired he really was. Tired, in more ways than visible; but, with a lifetime of practise and ingrained pathologic denial issues, he wasn't going to let any of it show. He pushed the emotions deep behind an iron clad mental barrier that he had erected years ago to subdue those... _feelings_ and immediately slammed the door.

Right now he had more things to concentrate on.

_**The Plan. **_

Presently the plan had three tiers, the plan itself, the back-up plan and a _back-up_ _plan_ to the back-up plan. Yes he was the master of paranoia, so freakin' what?

The guards rotated twice in the morning, twice at midday and twice at night; eight minutes each round and fifteen minutes break between them. They were lightly armed, no guns but night sticks and tasers. As far as he could ascertain there were eight to ten guards; each one clearly trained and very alert.

Two of the teachers doubled as guards; Hayate Gekkō and Genma Shiranui; the English teacher and the History one. His mind circled back to one person he hadn't seen since the first night; the silver haired Hayate Kakashi. It seemed crazy but that name sparked something in the depths of his mind; prodding against something he had maybe heard or saw but had certainly forgotten a long time something years ago.

If he could get through...to the wall...to the generators...to the forest...

His breathing evened out he slowly slipped deeper and deeper into slumber, and before he could consciously realize it he was asleep.

***_Dream Sequence_***

_It was the screams and the heat that woke him. _

_He was hot._

_**Everything**__ was hot, scorching. His lungs reacted and he coughed out black air while shooting up in his bed. Black eyes widened as he took in the red flames crawling up the wall and eating away at the oak bookshelf just across from his bed._

_Nine year old Sasuke grabbed his blankets, crunched his body into a small ball and whimpered. He was so __**hot**__. The fire was crawling up his blankets now and a lick of the flame scorched his hand._

_He screamed and jumped off the bed landing on the blackened floor and started a panicked crawl. Smoke rose, billowing up and around him, blowing into his face until his eyes clenched themselves together to block out the acrid smoke. He was blind, he couldn't breathe; the smoke was too thick and putrid. His sense of direction was lost in his blind desire to get out._

_Sasuke bumped into a wall and a beam of burning wood fell just beside his hand shooting splinted into his hand and face. He screamed again; his skin was burning, his head was spinning, he was dizzy and scalding tears were forming under his closed eyes until he dimly heard a crash and his body was corralled into a pair of arms and his head was buried into a damp shoulder. _

_A wet cloth was pressed over his face. "Sasuke," Itachi. "BREATHE!"_

_He gasped in hot air through the cloth and clung to his sixteen year old brother for life. "I'm getting you out of h-"_

His conscious mind kicked in and immediately cut off the rest of Itachi's words; he needed to get up. He NEEDED to get away from the fire! The memory!

He need to **WAKE UP**!

Sasuke shot up in the hospital bed gasping. His skin and hair were damp and his clothes were sticking to him like cellophane.

Bad memory.

BAD MEMORY!

Blindly he got off the bed and rushed over to the basin that was nailed to the wall, turned on the faucet to full force and dunked his head under the stream. The images were still flickering behind his eyes but with strong mental control he pushed the images back into the depths where they had come from.

Pulling back his head he gasped in air.

The damn nightmare.

That _damn_ _**fucking**_ nightmare. The one he couldn't escape from... the one that haunted him for eight years.

The one that sometime morphed into a vision of his father or Itachi laughing manically at his doorway.

That damn dream.

A small grin crossed his face while his head was flush against the cold porcelain. Absently he guessed what his father would say in this situation, **"Repressed memories could lead to psychosis."**

Wiping the water from his face with his hand he smiled humorously, "I guess I'm psychotic then father...no more than you were."

He chuckled lowly as his mind flittered to the lyrics of a song ingrained into his psyche. _'...__**I'm supposed to be the soldier, who never blows his composure, even though the weight of the whole world is on my shoulders...'**_

The door opened and this time it was the blond haired woman who entered with a mild scowl on her face, "Uchiha...you should be resting."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied blankly, "I should...but if you don't mind I would prefer to rest in my room... hospitals make me... queasy."

Her blond brown eyes narrowed while she took a stethoscope from around her neck, "Really, why?"

"Needles." He replied instantly.

She snorted while placing the instrument's diaphragm on his chest, "Take a-"

"-deep breath... I know." He replied quietly while complying.

After a minute she pulled back and murmured, "Well at least your heart isn't murmuring, that's good. Your lungs are fine too but that shoulder is to be handled with care. No heavy lifting or the muscle coul-"

"Rupture." He filled in for her, "and lead to more necrosis of myofibrils(1)."

Her eyes narrowed, "You seem to know an exorbitant amount of medicine young man, may I ask how?"

He smiled slightly and admitted, "My mother was a paediatrician."

"Oh." She nodded succinctly is a 'that-explains-everything-way' and handed him a small bottle of pea sized blue pills, "Pain killers. Take one after every meal. Not with dairy products though."

"That's fine," he replied, "I don't drink milk."

Her stare was enough for him to admit, "I'm vegan...not lacto-ova...straight."

"Have you told the kitchen staff about it?" she asked handing him a sealed bag of sterile bandages.

"Should I have?"

"Yes." She said, "They would've included more vegan dishes into the menu or catered to you specifically."

His head tilted, "I will then."

He was almost at the door when his brows knitted together, "I might be wrong about this... but... are you related to Uzumaki Naruto?"

Her lips quirked. "The resemblance right?"

"Yes."

"Actually yes...he is my nephew's child." She admitted.

"...Does he know?" he asked again.

"Probably," she said, "... since I'm the one that got him in here instead of being executed."

* * *

***** Room 58, Psychiatric session.*****

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto looked up blankly from his seat across the desk, "You're Hatake-san, right?"

The silver haired man smiled slightly while sitting down and handing him a cup of water, "Yes, I am."

"My sessions are with Iruka-sensei so what _**exactly**_ do _**you**_ want from _**me**_?" Naruto asked slowly ignoring the cup.

"It's not spiked with sodium pentathlon you know.(2)" Kakashi said gesturing to the cup.

"I don't know what that is and I really don't care." Naruto didn't shift a millimetre so Kakashi didn't either; right to the purpose then.

Folding his hands on the table between them he plainly said; "I want to know why you've been pretending for so long."

Naruto relaxed and leaned back into the chair his blue eyes hooded and cautious, "About what?"

Kakashi leaned in, "About what you really are."

Blue eyes bored into Kakashi's, "Enlighten me because I really have no _**damn**_ idea what the _**hell**_ you're talking about." He deadpanned.

The psychologist marvelled silently, "Your I.Q score is one hundred and seventy five... that classifies you as a genius."

Naruto's lips twitched, once...twice before he burst into laughter, "Y...Y...you've _**got**_ to be shitting me!"

Kakashi waited until the laugher panned out, "No... I'm not." He said quietly, "...you are...it's just untapped."

"Genius... yeah right," he scoffed, "... I can't multiply seven to seven to save my life...and I'm a _genius_."

"They're many types of genius Naruto... not all are mathematicians." Kakashi said, "I've reviewed your test...Naruto the answers you gave on the test are..." Kakashi paused seeking the right word, "..._exceptional_."

"Exceptional..._really," _he scoffed, "...to just some ordinary situations... _exceptional_?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because," Naruto said, "I have never been the able to meet the basic standard for anything."

'_**Is that an Inferiority complex?'**_

Kakashi rebounded, "Like I said...they're many types of genius, some excel in scholarly work...others do well in practical situations like you do... do you know what your learning method is?"

"My what?" Naruto asked blue eyes confused.

"Your _learning method_...some people learn by listening, some by seeing, and others by doing it." Kakashi replied, "We have to find out your method."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Kakashi said simply, "...with your scores you _are_ going to be drafted into the military but placement depends on what exactly you are qualified for. The military has two main sections that you can be drafted into; the Analytical and the Physical. Don't get me wrong, each drafted member is trained in both but some are suited to one or the other."

Blond brows furrowed, "Who else scored high?"

"That's confidential."

Silence pervaded in the room for the moment until Naruto looked Kakashi dead in the eye and asked, "You're not here for that alone are you?"

"No." Kakashi said, "This is also a psychiatric session...Naruto...let's talk about this...what happened in Riyadh, Arabia...why did you try to kill your guardian?"

"'Bout time you got to the damn point," Naruto said tersely, sapphire eyes stone hard, "... Kyuubi fucking deserved it...he tried to rape my girlfriend."

"Aaliyah, right?"

"Yes." The name barely escaped out through gritted teeth.

Kakashi scrubbed a hand through his hair. "From what I understand, after your parents died Kyuubi adopted you...when you were six he was drafted into the military and you've both bounced around the world in military bases one after another."

Kakashi placed a sheet of paper between them. "...and according to this you were going to accepted into the Navy when you turned nineteen but then... I can understand if you had reported him to the higher officers but why did you go ahead and poison him with liquid mercury?"

Naruto leaned in and glared, "If you could dig up all that why couldn't you dig up the fact that he was a bastard pretentious sadistic prick and not a damn person liked him..." he flopped back in the chair, "... he was asking for it."

The silver haired man went silent for a moment just allowing the blond to simmer down. "Naruto...what happened?"

"I got tired of his bull shit and poisoned him...made everybody happy too."

Grey-blue eyes narrowed, "...It wasn't only for your girlfriend...was it?"

A nasty smile crossed the Naruto's face, "Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

The tips of the fingers on Sasuke's both hands were slowly massaging his temples futilely trying to rub away the building tension in his head. It's been two days putting up with his shoulder; he'd lost _**two**_ _**days**_ of surveillance. _**Two days**_ of valuable information needed to get him the hell out of this shithole. Two days of failure..._**Damn it!**_

"Dude," Naruto said slowly bouncing a basketball with one hand, "You have a stalker...that Sai guy is obsessed with you."

Sasuke stopped and glanced up at Naruto. Even though he wasn't completely accustomed to it he was slowly getting used to Naruto noticing things before him and stared at the blond perched on the highest seat in the auditorium. In a voice the few people he associated with would call his 'serial killer' voice he hissed;

"Come again?"

Naruto nodded to the left, Sasuke glanced in the direction and saw Sai with a drawing pad balanced on his knees and was deftly sketching. Chances are, based on the quick glances he was shooting over to him, he was drawing his picture.

Black eyes narrowed homicidally. He made to get up but was promptly stopped by Gai entering the room. It seemed the impromptu meeting was about to start. Grumbling darkly under his breath he sat back again.

"**Students**." Gai said.

Christ! Did the man have to use the sodding bullhorn at every- _goddamn_- thing?

"**It is my pleasure to introduce Lt. Baki Shouko****(2)**** of the Japanese Air Force; he will be teaching Tai Justu, Aikido, Wing Chun and the Jui Jutsu classes."**

Sasuke took a moment to look at the man standing beside Gai. Baki was tall and muscled with a bronzed skin tone; half of his face was covered by a loose turban flap and the visible half sported red scars. Clad in full army fatigues he stood in stiff military style, chin up, chest out, shoulders back, legs firmly planted and hands clasped behind his back.

Clearly the man was professional.

"-**eport to the training session each during you extracurricular activities time spot. The designated room for the training is Room 89 beside the library."**

"He's from Suna." Sasuke didn't shift when Gaara sat quietly beside him, "...he has the tribal markings of the Akatsuki tribe."

Sasuke had come to tolerate the quiet redhead in the past few days noticing that Gaara was, apart from having a ruthless stare and a serial killer voice, had a brilliant, astounding mind and if there was one thing Sasuke could appreciate was a great mind despite whatever the outside package was made of.

"The what now?"

Gaara looked at him with his medicated dull green eyes, "It's an ancient tribe in Suna, traditionally they were a people who made various glass and metal weapons out of Suna's sand but that tradition stopped about a hundred and fifty years ago...but they still have their rituals where the first man child is scarred with hot glass and the wounds dyed with red upon reaching eight days alive."

"That's barbaric." Sasuke sniffed still watching Sai sketch.

Gaara shrugged. "It's tradition."

"You're from Suna, right?"

"Yes." Gaara replied absently.

"Isn't there a facility like this there?" Sasuke inquired.

Gaara smiled slightly, "Yes...but my father didn't want this to leak out...he's the leading candidate for the next Prime Minister of Suna...and I'm his kryptonite."

"Damn," Sasuke said, "That's harsh...what about that brother of yours?"

"Kankuro..." Gaara snorted, "He was my father's mistake...his mother was a drug addict and he took to the same trade... in Suna they call him pharm freak."

Sasuke was confused. "A what now?"

"It means he deals drugs... not the Advil type." Naruto supplied quietly behind him.

Gaara glanced up and maybe Sasuke was seeing things but there was a slight spark in Gaara's eyes.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Sasuke eyes narrowed at the contemplative look Gaara was scouring the blond with.

"Yes." Naruto replied, pushing up from the bench and stretched, "Isn't about time to go back to class?"

"Go ahead. I'll come after" Sasuke said lowly.

The blond shrugged and left. Sasuke immediately turned to Gaara. "What did you see in him?"

Gaara smiled slightly, "...I'm...not completely sure."

(*)(*)(*)

Sociology was a shake-up. They were made to form pairs and Sasuke was paired with Kin.

The questions were done raffle style, each team to pick out of a paper bag and to come up with an appropriate answer to the situation.

Theirs was; _**"You find yourself in a strange country; the customs and language are strange and there is no one from your native country, what do you do?"**_

Sasuke snorted and said dryly; "Well killing someone comes to mind; adopt their personality and play mute."

Kin's head met the desk, her shoulders shaking while chuckling silently. She looked up at him with amused eyes;

"How about doing surveillance for some time," her voice was smoky and had a slight wave-country accent, "... steal some clothes, anything to make a weapon, like a gardening hoe or a hammer, and as much rope or cords as possible. Find yourself a forest; score some food and tie yourself to a tree for safety against the wildlife until you're sure about your surroundings?" she counter proposed.

"What about the language?" he asked surprisingly delighted with her quick mind.

"Go with the mute thing until you find an embassy or something legal or _illegal_ to direct you home..._piracy_ is an _option_."

Sasuke took a minute to take in her eyes which had just sparked with quick intelligence and wisdom. "...I agree."

Grabbing the pen and the paper pad he jotted down their names and the answers to the question and solemnly turned it in. Returning to his seat he slumped down unto his folded arms and glanced up to her under his bangs.

Time ticked away; until.

"You've been watching me for days." she said quietly.

_**Damn, BUSTED!**_

She was talking again; "-ou know...staring at me is not going to answer your questions. Just ask."

He started but settled down a second later, "Are you sure you want to answer them?"

She smiled, her ethereal hazel-green eyes dancing, "I promise to try."

Sasuke glanced around him, quickly judging the surrounding people and if they spoke if anybody could hear them. Again paranoia. Decision made he grabbed the pad of paper before him and scribbled.

"_**Root**_**?"**

Black bangs swished over her eyes, grabbed the pen and wrote, _**"Maybe...what if I am?"**_

Sasuke shrugged and replied, "_**If you are...how did you get sent here... I thought the procedure with caught assassins was immediate execution?"**_

She looked at him a minute, smirked, grabbed the discarded notepad and the pan and started to sketch something. After five minutes she spun the pad back to him. On the pad in detailed sketch was a picture of Sarutobi Sandaime...the previous governor of Kohona. Under it was, _**"Not dead."**_

The previous governor who mysteriously disappeared for two weeks before resurrecting in a medical facility in Canada. The official report was that he was being treated for light stroke.

Three months later he officially retired from the government handing his position over to his second-in-command, a Namikaze, toting 'mental exhaustion.'

Clearly that was bullshit.

She was writing again; _**"...and I wasn't caught... I was a scapegoat."**_

"Does that answer your questions Uchiha?" she asked.

"Perfectly_."_He smiled as he was ripping out the sheet and tearing it up into shreds while thinking, _**"I was right."**_

He took another second while his eyes roved over her. She didn't strike him as the type to fawn over him like 99.99% of the females he knew of, so he was going to risk it.

"Kin, right..." she nodded, "Nice to meet you...I'm Sasuke."

What was it with him and stumbling unto these idiots?

One of the twins, Sakon, was up to his usual mischief and terrorising people. This time is was a girl. Sasuke had no particular love for anyone who couldn't defend themselves but this case was different. Big, bulky boys (like Chouji) that could take care of themselves he could ignore, but a diminutive girl who looked like she was on the verge of a heart attack, _hell_ _no_.

"Let her go."

The silver haired menace, while still holding the girl up against the wall, twisted his neck to stare Sasuke in the eye. "I don't think y-"

"You can _**think**_...well colour me fucking stunned." Sasuke sneered his voice dipping to low and homicidal, "If you want to keep the little brains you have let her go _now_, keep in mind I know seven ways to break your neck, three to permanently make you an eunuch and one to make your heart explode after you take five steps(5)."

Sakon dropped the girl immediately to the ground and with a sneer, that didn't hide the terror in his eyes, left.

Sasuke snorted and held out a hand to the shivering girl.

"T...thank you so much." She said eyes wide but still clearly frightened. "I'm Moegi."

"Moegi, right?" Sasuke said slowly, "You don't look any more than fifteen, why are you here?"

Her auburn head was still bent while dusting off her clothes as she answered, "Shoplifting."

Black eyebrows met his hairline, "Shoplifting...but that a minor off-"

She smiled slightly, "It was a fifty carat diamond necklace."

Holy Shit!

Some quick calculations and the figure that popped up into his head almost made him swoon; 9.5 million US dollars.

No wonder she was in here.

"Just be careful around here." He advised spinning around to traipse back to the mess hall, "Stick to your dorms and don't wander around."

* * *

Tai Jutsu.

Five people had turned up; himself, Gaara, Renjii, TenTen and...Neji.

Sasuke clamped his eyes closed; pushing the visions of a pain riddled screaming Hyuuga out of his mind. Not the time.

"**LINE UP!"** Baki ordered.

A strict line was formed, each person half a foot apart, standing straight, hands clasped behind their backs.

"Tai-jutsu is combination of Shi-Ken, strikes, Taihenjutsu, body acrobatics, Sabaki, sword techniques and Daken-tai, defence techniques."Baki said evenly. "Each one is an art in itself and must be learned completely to master the complete art."

"...but first you need to learn the basics...and that means you need to get in adequate form first...so from now until next week you are going to prove your physical fitness."

Damn it!

"I've learned we have an acrobat within us." His gaze snapped to TenTen. "How long have you been one?"

TenTen straightened up even more, her eyes glinting seriously but a hint of her goofy grin still on her face, "Fifteen years...my family were circus performers."

A small smile flickered across Baki's face. "I should inform you...even though applicable... tumbling isn't going to be used here."

He spun around and glared, "Push-ups...fifty sets...now!"

(*)(*)(*)

Sasuke was going to kill someone.

Pain, annoyance, and homicidal irritation emitted from his person like poisonous radiation. He felt sorry for the next bastard that came across him.

It seemed someone or something was doing him a favour because the next person that slammed into him and dropped his sketchbook into him was Sai.

Sasuke snapped; grabbed Sai by his lapels and slammed him into the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Going to my room, dickless... obviously."

So _**not**_ the time to play stupid.

"I meant why the hell are you drawing me?" he growled.

Sai broke his grip and slumped against the wall, dark eyes trying to pull off a wide eyed innocent look; he reached out a hand to brush the tips of his fingers across Sasuke's face; "You don't know you're beautiful, don't you."

Wrong damn move...Sasuke didn't have proximity issues...he had acute contact phobias. He never allowed anybody to touch him deliberately.

He reacted violently and slammed a fist inches from Sai's head, "If I see you draw me again **I...will...kill...you**!"

He stepped back and dropped Sai to the ground and walked off.

"...You're going to bend over for that dumb blond, aren't you?"

Sasuke paused and by degree turned around. "You're going to regret that." He said darkly.

"Wha-?"

Sai scrabbled to remove the squeezing pale hands that circled around his neck. Sasuke leaned in and whispered, "Even if I did, you would be the last person to know."

Sasuke calmly waited until Sai's face was turning blue until he dropped him second time and walked off smirking at the gasps he heard behind him.

"Asshole."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 people...some questions answered about Naruto...and some about Kin, Gaara, Kankuro, TenTen and a snippet of Sasuke's history.**

*******(*)(*)(*)******

**Sasuke is **_**such**_** a walking oxymoron. #shakes head#**

*******(*)(*)(*)*******

**A/N: 'brains over brawn' person(1)...from 'Valune.' XD. (love it)**

**(2) 'necrosis of myofibrils.'- Medicine jargon for deterioration of muscle fibre.**

**(3) 'sodium pentathlon.'- commonly called the 'truth drug'**

**(4) 'Shouko'- is just another name for Sand.**

**(5) 'Heart explode after you take five steps.' ****It is REAL people.**** It's called 'Dim Mak'... (...too much time watching Kill Bill pt2.#**_**mumbles#**_**)**

**P.S.S- There is a difference between Hacking and Cracking...it's the intention. Hacking is mainly used to discover faults in programming; Cracking is a deliberate attempt to get restricted information...my dear Shikamaru did both. **

**Love ya'll**

**B.P.**


	7. Nemesis

**Chapter 7**: Nemesis

**Parings:** Naru/Sasu..._**duh**_.

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.**

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, Sasuke, teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, prescription drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: Wild Card is being difficult, but it is coming around...be patient.**

**A/N2: It gets kind of technical in here with some medical and law terms. The definitions are at the end. ... FYI, I'm a research Nazi.**

* * *

The night air was wrapping him in a blanket of comfortable familiar cold as he crouched on the roof while silently watching and thinking.

_Three_.

Three people he could tolerate; Gaara, Shikamaru and Kin. All three had the kind of minds he respected; Gaara's brilliance was ruthless, Shikamaru's was lazily excellent and Kin's was just astounding...for a female that is.

Seems like this place did have _some_ benefits.

But still; he needed to get the hell out.

Sighing he shifted to look at the teacher's lounge and wondered about the silver haired psychologist Hayate Kakashi. It was strange... _he_ was strange. His mind never stopped prodding him that the man was... _oddly_ familiar.

Sasuke had considered just confronting the man and asking him straight up or doing some covert reconnaissance. Pros and cons of just asking him directly were Kakashi could tell him the truth or he could lie to his face; better to do the research.

"Hatake Kakashi...who exactly are you?" he murmured.

And another thing; what _**exactly**_ was his roommate? Naruto Uzumaki was another complete mystery. Yes, he was fit like a bull on steroids and amphetamines but what _else_? There _has_ to be something else. On the seldom classes that they had together Sasuke had never seen Naruto write anything; he just closed his eyes like he was ignoring the whole thing altogether.

... Or he _could_ be listening.

He scoffed...listening... yeah _**right**_. If the blond had an _ounce_ of working intelligence he would be shocked; but right now he needed go down back to the dorm to sketch out a mental plan and first thing tomorrow; get the permission to schedule a library visit. Recon time.

* * *

"What's this?" Sasuke asked upon entering the room for his session to find Iruka sitting at a desk, his hands folded lightly on the table beside a rectangular wooden box.

Iruka stood up and pushed the box towards him with a genial smile and three words, "Rekindle your love." And left.

What now? His... _love_?

Sasuke then stood still for a moment with a confused look. Clearly the shrink was talking about whatever was in the box. Carefully he lifted the lid and nestled in the space was an old violin. Carefully removing the instrument he brushed his fingers over the string and a discorded but familiar sound invaded his mind.

Music.

He stared at it for a moment. Eight years...eight years since he had last held one. He slowly sat down on the chair and balanced the violin in the crook of his arm and brought the bow up to it.

The _'D' _minor chord flowed beautifully through the air. It was perfectly tuned.

"Music isn't transitory, it lives for infinity." He whispered the phrase his mother would tell him before every recital.

Before he knew it the '_**Blue Danube'**_ symphony was flowing through the air. Eyes closed and clever fingers retracing old paths he sunk into a world he had abandoned. Immediately he was transported to his eight year old self.

'_**Reversion procedure.' **_He absently recognized.

It wasn't until he was about to play something else he realized that he was probably being watched.

"_**I'll give you something to watch."**_ He thought and abruptly switched to Beethoven's' _**'The Ruins of Athens',**_each stanza growing progressively harsher and harsher until he stopped abruptly and switched to a calmer '_**Symphony No. 1'**_, for three minutes until he switched that to '_**Piano Sonata No.12'**_, popularly known as the '_**Funeral March**_' and dragged it on for a small eternity.

He paused then to flex his fingers, and started a violent rendition of Michael Jackson's "_**Annie**_." The harsh chords and the furious strumming, increasing second by second, were taking a toll on his unpractised fingers till he almost snapped the bow in half but he was having too much fun messing with the person who was watching him...and someone was watching him, no doubt about that.

Then abruptly he switched to Enya's soothing _**"Orinoco Flow,"**_and, he snickered outwardly, _**"Mary Had A Little Lamb."**_

And to finish it off with a curtailed version of Beethoven's "_**Für Elise**__**".**_

Satisfied he got up, laid down the violin back in the box, stretched and sauntered out of the room to his next class, _**"Take that you bastards...I'll make you one plus one equal **__**nine**__**...I will NOT play by your rules."**_

(*)(*)(*)

Currently there was nothing Kakashi liked more than watching Sasuke. The kid was _pure_ _epitome_ of the Uchiha clan; sinfully gorgeous, talented, crafty, devious, insanely brilliant, shrewd and _utterly_ paranoid.

Just like his old man.

Kakashi shook his head. Genes were _such_ a bitch.

He watched as Sasuke went through the gamut of genres; classic music, ballroom masterpieces, modern music, rock music, instrumental, infantile and back to classic...he was _obviously_ playing with them.

"So?" Iruka asked lowly from the doorway of the ATV room. "What do you see?"

Kakashi pushed himself up from the chair, "Nothing I didn't know already 'Ruka... Sasuke ranked third in the I.Q placements; score 165 just under the Uzumaki's 175 and the Nara's 170... He's an _Uchiha_...not to be taken too lightly."

He clicked the remote to pause the feed of Sasuke halfway through _**'Annie'**_. "See that Iruka?"

"I'm confused." Iruka said, "What am I looking at?"

"He knows all the songs by heart." Kakashi said, "He stopped playing the violin at nine right... just after his parents died...that _**eight**_ years Iruka...most people's memories would have failed them after eight years... His hasn't, and not only that...by tracing his eyes I know that he subconsciously analyses and records everything around him... I believe he can just hear a song and his mind will record it and break it down so he can reproduce it."

"And that means?"

Kakashi smiled, the words then said came out in a pleasant tone; "It _means_ we have someone here with L.I. ...Latent Inhibition (1)... and an eidetic memory (2)."

Iruka sobered, "Then what do we do from here on...how do we handle him?"

The psychiatrist smiled mysteriously, "What _his_ _father_ told me to do in cases like this... destabilize his gravitation field; set him off kilter. _**He'll**_ show _**us**_ how to handle him."

The smaller sable haired man shot a quick worried look to the freeze framed picture of Sasuke and the violin. "Are you're sure Kakashi?"

Kakashi slung an arm across Iruka's tense shoulders. "Trust me..." he glanced at the picture, "...it will...now... about that dinner..."

* * *

Gai opened his door to his office and stopped.

The man in his office had his back turned to him; long black hair with silvery grey streaks fell in graceful place on his shoulders and his pale hands clasped behind his back.

"Orochimaru-san." Gai said stiffly, "What can I do for you?"

The man, Orochimaru Sannin, turned to face him his hypnotic amber eyes piercing Gai where he stood. Orochimaru was one of the people appointed by the Mayor to oversee the five districts in Iwagakure and since this was his district he made sure to spring these 'surprise' visits to the camp.

Gai wasn't afraid to admit the man embodied the word 'creepy'; he walked like a cat, had the gaze of a serpent and talked like one too.

"I've been told that the son of an ...old...acquaintance of mine has been admitted to this facility." Orochimaru said sibilantly, his spider fingers lightly tracing over the file drawer. "...Uchiha Sasuke."

Gai's eyes narrowed with suspicion. He didn't believe for _one_ _second_ that Orochimaru didn't already have the information he was _politely_ asking about. "Yes... I do believe he is here."

Amber eyes lit up, "Brilliant...may I see him?"

"May I ask why?" he returned.

"Just to let him know I knew his family and that I could help him when he leaves this place." He offered.

Gai wasn't buying any of it. Noble objectives, _**yeah**__**right**_. Gai couldn't trust the man as far as he could throw him. "All the same... Sir... no matter how good your intentions are; the rules are that the only person allowed to visit an inmate is either a family member of a parole officer...I'm sorry Sannin-san... I cannot allow that."

Tawny eyes narrowed for a second but relaxed soon after. "That's fine Maito-san..." he smiled slightly, "...but I do believe a full inspection is due in three days..."

Gai tensed. Oh no, he wasn't going to play _**that**_ card.

"... and I also do believe you don't want them to find out about the _**guest**_ in the basem-"

He played it. _**SHIT**_!

"No!" Gai blurted out clutching at the desk, "No."

He was met with the full glare of serpentine eyes, "Then Sasuke or the hidden-away lunatic exposed." Orochimaru said stonily, "...choose."

Between a rock and a hard place; the blasted snake bastard.

"Fine," Gai grunted, "You may meet him in my office, but for no more than ten minutes."

"Splendid." The man said making his way to the door, "Tomorrow at 2 pm...and Gai...do not disappoint me."

* * *

"You have fifteen minutes." The librarian said handing him back the permission slip signed by the math teacher Mizuki, "I'd advise you to make it quick."

Sasuke just settled himself before the console and ignoring Google he went to a website he had stumbled on years ago; , a subdivision of the local government that had the census record of Kohona.

"Hatake Kakashi." He murmured while typing. "Show me who you are."

The results popped up.

'_**Hatake Kakashi. Tax payer registration number 3002189. Resident address; 506 Henmai Rd. Amaratsu district, Kyoto. **_

_**Not married or cohabitant. **_

_**No children.**_

_**Profession: Psychologist. **_

_**Practicing licence earned in 1999 from 'The Hogake University' under the supervision of the dean of the Psychology department, Uchiha Fugaku.**_

Sasuke stopped dead. "...That _**fucking**_ bastard."

The whole game hasn't just changed; it _**erupted**_.

* * *

"Excuse me, Shiranui-san," Sakura said politely, "May you excuse Sasuke-san for the rest of the class; Gai-sensei wants to him to come to his office."

Genma's brows furrowed and he shot a swift look to Sasuke then back to Sakura. "That's fine Haruno-san; he may go."

Getting up Sasuke's paranoia tripped into overdrive; what the hell was this? Had he been caught? He was damn sure that he hadn't been spotted on the last three trips he had made to the roof. He was also sure that the incident with Sai wasn't the cause, so why was he being summoned to Gai's office?

"Do you know what it is about?" he asked cautiously walking out of the room.

She shrugged. "No idea."

His eyes narrowed, strange. "... How's Ino?"

Blue-green eyes widened a fraction and a small smile flittered across her face. He had remembered about her talking about her best friend Ino Yamanaka; the flower shop girl, how they grew up together like sisters from pre-school to junior college where statuesque Ino, after various local modelling jobs, was immediately sought after by an international modelling agency.

"U...um...she's fine." Sakura sighed, "I...just... I still don't know what got into her to sabotage the other models."

"Narcissism." Sasuke said curtly.

Sakura smiled slightly. Sasuke then looked at her, absently admiring how she had shifted up her appearance today; her hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs were swept to the side; make-up more noticeable than normal and her usual white clothing was toned down with a summer blue skirt and black boots.

And damn it; he was getting used to her presence.

They reached Admin; at the door Sasuke paused for a nanosecond, reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her pierced ear; he didn't even have to look back to see her blush.

Gai's office door was closed and after steeling himself, slamming down every mental barrier and blanking his face; he knocked. The door swung open; he tensed.

"_Please_... Come in."

Hold up. _**That**_ wasn't Gai's voice.

He stepped in and found a man standing by the desk; tall, slender, black haired, golden eyed and pale. Sasuke didn't know why but immediately his hackles started to rise; and the piercing gaze that ran over his person made him internally shiver.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The man said in a sibilant slightly hissing voice.

"Yes." He answered evenly, "... and you are?"

A small smile was crossed the man's face, "Orochimaru Sannin...the general overseer for this district... You may not believe me but I knew your father."

Sasuke went rigid; he was about to clench his fists but something chipped into his mind and slapped him; the man was watching him for a reaction. A condemning reaction...one he damn sure wasn't going to give.

Forcing himself to relax and casually sticking his hands into his pockets he said, "Did you now...from where might I ask?"

"The University Municipal Hospital where he did pro bono assessments of the admitted psychiatric patients... he treated my cousin."

**Bullshit**. Fugaku had done no such thing. If the man was trying to play on a 'deteriorated memory card' he was barking up the wrong damn tree; but he was going to lead him on for a time...see if he could hang himself.

"So I assume that it was you who summoned me and not Gai-san." Sasuke said evenly looking him straight in the eye, "What do you need from me?"

Orochimaru eyes took on a pleased hue, "Straight to the point then...just like your father..."

_**More**_ **bullshit**; Fugaku _never_ got to the point right away; his preferred mode of communication was to spin your mind in concentric circles. By the time he was _seven_ Sasuke knew every tactic Fugaku used; his family was his primary testing lab.

"...but why would I need something from you... Sasuke-kun?" his name was purred out like a pleased lynx on the prowl.

"Because," Sasuke said trying to not physically shiver, "I'm an Uchiha... _everyone_ wants something from me."

"No child," Orochimaru said softly, "I don't want anything from you...instead I'm here to offer you something."

"And that is?" Sasuke was being very careful right now, like treading on hot coals.

"I would like you to do something for me," he said, "a mutual agreement if you will... if you succeed I can expunge your records, give you a new identity and set you up financially for life."

Sasuke waited.

"...I would like you to..."

* * *

He was blank.

All though his following classes he was completely blank; emotionless.

The words Orochimaru said were turning over and over in his mind. _"Nine months ago the Intercontinental Court of Justice, secretly without attention brought to the local government, prisoned a man named Pein in this facility... but recent developments have surfaced to prove the man innocent... I know of your brilliance Sasuke... I want you to find him and devise a way for him to escape... I'll take it from there and you will be generously rewarded."_

Sasuke didn't believe a _damn_ _word_ of it.

Yes, the I.C.J was an independent organization that didn't need to have the cooperation of the local government bodies to imprison someone, but if the man was '_innocent'_ why didn't Orochimaru have the case reviewed by the court that sentenced him and have him released the legal way?

And another thing; Orochimaru struck him like an undercover mafia kingpin and Sasuke seriously suspected that this Pein guy was either a henchman for Orochimaru that either he wanted to use again or a henchman for someone else that he wanted get out of the way; otherwise why would he have this interest in someone locked away for almost a year ago?

"_**A man committed of selling state secrets to the Yakuza." **_Orochimaru's words repeating themselves in his mind.

And if _that_ was really the case Sasuke seriously doubted that the Court wouldn't be so careless to not monitor the situation. They wouldn't prison a person with _that_ level of crimes without having some kind of surveillance; either someone on the inside was feeding them info or someone was inside; _**literally**_.

A sigh. He could do it though, get the millions he was promised, disappear for life and just coast on his riches...or he could deny it and proceed with his escape and disappearance plan as before.

Then again, if he did it there was no guarantee that Orochimaru wouldn't just turn on him and he would end up in a worse position...and worse...what if he used an incentive to get him to do it and still turned on him anyways.

The third option was to be drafted into the military and be free from all of this.

He needed more info; after all, knowledge _**is**_ power.

But still; do it or don't; that was the question.

(*)(*)(*)

The gym was partially dark when Sasuke entered and surly flung his backpack on floor. It was dark but not so dim that he couldn't see Naruto hanging _**upside**__**down**_ from a high fifteen feet bar, camouflage clad knees firmly hooked over the iron rod, hands behind his head and doing vertical crunches. His shirt was slipping down and rock hard abs and cut obliques presented themselves in Sasuke's vision field.

He stopped and stared; something fluttered in his stomach.

Uncomfortable he cleared his throat. The blond twisted, saw him, did two more crunches and with a twist he released the bar and landed on the floor on his feet in perfect cat style.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked tugging down his shirt.

Sasuke grunted, "I've been ordered to do some additional exercises...apparently I'm not adequately fit."

"No shit." Naruto said a hint of teasing smile on his face.

"Screw you usurotankachi," he replied in the same tone "...what was that anyways..." Sasuke asked stretching out, "The landing, I mean... you looked like a freaking cat."

"Oh that." Naruto said wiping his face with a towel, "That's just some capoeira I picked up about two years ago when we were stationed in Brazil...this guy Henrique Muñoz from the local corps taught me everything."

Black brows contracted. "How long were you in Brazil?" And _why_ the hell was he asking this?

"Ummm..." he paused thinking, "...Three months."

Sasuke spun around eyes wide. "W... what? That's _**impossible**_...no one can learn a full marital art in _**three months**_."

"When you have sixteen hour days and nothing to do... it is possible." Naruto said shrugging; "I did...what... you don't believe me?" his voice took on a challenging tone.

"I _**don't**_," he stated intensely, "...and it's because I started to do Karate when I was ten...it took me five years to master half of it and I still haven't completed it all." He groused.

"...You know if you want ... I could show you some simple techniques... it may help with the fitness and get some of the pressure off."

A dark head shot up in surprise, eyes narrowing. "Why?"

Naruto burst into laughter. "I...I was r... _**right**_...Y.. you're so _**paranoid**_ you can spot an international conspiracy in a five years old girl's lemonade stand, can't you?" Naruto said, "Calm down man...there is no angle here...It's just a suggestion... I'm not going to pressure you."

"...Really...okay... _great,_" he replied rolling his shoulders, "... _anything_ I can use to break something off the fucking Hyuuga would be immensely appreciated."

"Dude." Naruto smirked standing three feet away from him, "That guy is an attention slut...stop giving him what he wants from you and he will dry up..._**ignore**_ him."

"Neji is a sanctimonious bastard." Sasuke said mimicking Naruto's stance. "His whole clan is."

"Still; ignore him." The Uzumaki said shooting him a sly look under his wet bangs, "...and you're still not going to answer me about the girlfriend thing, aren't you."

Sasuke glared; Naruto shrugged, "_**Whatever**_...Capoeira is all about rhythm...normally there should be a drum beat but it can be done without one."

"Steady drum beats, right?"

"Yes...open your stance." He was ordered.

He did but the blond rolled his eyes, "Wider."

He shifted more but apparently it wasn't enough. Naruto stepped up to him and softly kicked his legs wider apart.

"This style is animalistic... so you are going to have to mimic them, bend your waist and loosen your shoulders...you need to move freely with this."

"Fine." He replied.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

The warm water was cascading over his head and releasing his tense muscles but Sasuke's mind was far from the present. He was trying his best to not remember a situation in another warm shower in another lifetime, a situation with him and Neji.

His fist struck the bathroom wall.

"You had me Neji" he whispered, "...you _had_ me...and you left me for _her_. I don't _care_ what your uncle ordered you to do... " Black eyes closed for a moment and opened with fire, "... I should have never trusted you, you Hyuuga _**bastard**_."

* * *

"Neuroanatomical legion affecting the reticular activating system (3)." Gaara said, castling his king and his rook, "...it mea-"

"You don't sleep unless medicated." Sasuke filled in for him. "...so what... do I _really_ look like I care you're an insomniac?"

Green eyes pierced him as Gaara calmly folded arms, "I'm also bipolar...why are you here and not in medical school?"

"Blood freaks me out." Sasuke returned instantly.

"Liar." The redhead countered seeing through the ruse instantly, "...what's bothering you?"

Sasuke sighed and sacrificed his queen to Gaara's rook ending the game. "Nothing passes you, does it?"

"No; not normally." Gaara admitted, "Bear in mind that if you do tell me, you might be getting advice from a murderer."

"What's that about anyways?" Sasuke said eyes narrowed, "You don't look like the person to just kill someone on a whim."

"I didn't." he said simply, "Kankuro had a problem...one of his regular 'patients' weren't paying up...he wanted some...incentive."

"And he turned to you?"

"Yes... I made an alternative solution to the problem... instead of Kankuro meeting the buyer I would...and lead him into a part of the city controlled by an another gang who was paid to rough him up." Gaara sighed, "Unfortunately I didn't know they were counter ordered to kill him. They were going to kill me too if I didn't perform the fatal blow."

"So figuratively," I said replacing the pieces on the board, "Your hands are clean... why didn't you plead coercion under an ultimatum (4)?"

Gaara waved his hand dismissing the suggestion, "Even if I did it wouldn't have worked...Like I said... I am kryptonite...my father would rather cut me off from him like a diseased limb than lose the elections. It's just him and my media darling sister Temari now." Gaara replied, "And honestly it made sense... I was always nothing but trouble for him and I would have done anything to get away from Suna...but you still haven't answered my question...what is bothering you?"

Damn...caught.

He was going to risk it, "Gaara, what do you know about Orochimaru Sannin?"

Verdant eyes looked to the right for a moment in thought. "Isn't he the overseer of this district?"

"Yes," Sasuke returned tersely, "But what _**exactly**_ is he?"

"...as in...?"

"_Yes_." Glad that he hadn't had to spell it out.

"If anyone knows anything about _**that**_, it's Kankuro." Gaara replied softly. "I'll find out."

"Thank you."

A smile flittered across Gaara's face. "Now...move your rook or I'll take it."

* * *

**Whew...another chapter done...none of ya'll saw **_**that**_** coming didja?**

**I know many of you are asking why isn't Pein in a maximum prison... keep reading.**

**-smirks-**

**(*)(*)(*)**

**A/N: (1) Latent Inhibition...is a technical term devised by Lubow and Moore. People who have L.I. and a high I.Q are capable of processing the normal stream of information their senses feed to them at a ****much****higher**** rate than normal people and it always results in creativity and heightened awareness of their environment.**

**(2) Eidetic memory - commonly termed 'photographic memory.'**

**(3) "Neuroanatomical legion affecting the reticular activating system."– Biomedical term for a cause of clinical insomnia.**

**(4)** '**Coercion under an ultimatum'...**_**more**_** BS. (I'm getting really good at this, aren't I?) XD.**

**FYI, I have all the pairings worked out for this fic... and no, not **_**everyone**_** is gay...that's not even natural and so damn cliché.**

**Peace ya'll.**

**AND ONE MORE THING; **

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**

*****Black Prodigy*****


	8. Hardball

**Chapter**** 8: Hardball**

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu..._**duh**_.

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.**

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, Sasuke, teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, prescription drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: Clarification, the Michael Jackson song is really named '**_**Smooth**__**Criminal'**_** but most people know is as '**_**Annie'**_**.**

**A/N2: Okay...It's no secret I love Kisa/Ita...so I'm not leaving them out of this either; come on...gotta give an awesome brother some love. XD**

**A/N3:No Sapphyah30: it's not possible to update twice a day... I'd have half cyborg to do that, but thank you for you review.**

* * *

"You know me," Sasuke glared, "Admit it."

Kakashi sighed internally, "Good morning to you too, Sasuke."

Tuesday morning eight am; he opened his office door and figuratively slammed into the one person he would want at least another week before confronting. Sasuke Uchiha.

"I am not playing that game with you." Sasuke growled eyes narrowing to lethal, "Answer me."

"Yes." Kakashi said evenly, focusing more on the heat radiating from the cup in his hand, "I do know you...your father w-"

"My father _was_ a bastard," Sasuke cut in, "He tried every twisted theory he had on us for his students benefit... _your_ benefit."

Kakashi stopped. "What...you mean he..."

Sasuke snorted, "Were his shooting range ...yes... I fondly remember the inkblots tests, free association, the Freudian relaxation techniques, the random word association tests, the initial reaction tests, the subliminal assessments..."

"He wouldn't do that." Kakashi blurted, "That's not even _legal_... It's against the Hippocratic oath."

A crooked smile crossed Sasuke's face, "...then I guess you don't want to know about the shock therapy, then?"

The mug of coffee Kakashi had shattered on the floor, "You're lying."

"I could show you the scars if you're interested..." he returned pleasantly, "I think they've finally healed over now."

Kakashi slapped himself mentally for subduing to the obvious crap Sasuke was spewing out. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he accused, "I would have found out anyway."

The silver haired man sighed mopping up the spilt coffee with a wad of tissues, "How did you find o-" Kakashi stopped and shook his head at the completely inane question he was going to ask, "you know what, don't answer that...I didn't want to rake up any memories you might have had an-""

"Bullshit." Sasuke said evenly, "You didn't want to tell me because I would have just shut down and be unresponsive."

"Yes," Kakashi admitted, "I didn't want to make you anymore reluctant to talk to somebody, so I had Iruka do your sessions and stayed out of your way as much as possible."

Sasuke grunted, "Fat lot of good that did you, didn't it."

Kakashi sighed, "What do you want from me Sasuke?"

"Don't avoid me," he replied evenly, "I don't like to be ignored...it makes me... edgy."

A small smile crossed Kakashi's face, "You, your father and Itachi ..." he sighed. Ethereal eyes pierced black ones. "Sasuke...may I ask...what did you do after your parents died."

Obsidian eyes stated straight into Kakashi's after scanning the room. "Strictly off the record?"

Total paranoia.

"Completely."

"The Hyuuga clan took us in for a probation period until Itachi was eighteen and went to work...it wasn't like he really needed it...the trust fund kicked in less than two years after they died..." he answered leaning on the wall and crossing his arms, "...apparently my father had his will made up even before we were born that his Hyuuga associates would take custody of us in any emergency."

Kakashi spun around, "But there is-"

"A Hyuuga in here... I know...an old... _friend_ of mine." Sasuke said, "You could have turned me into stone when I saw the _perfect_ Neji Hyuuga in a juvenile holding centre...serves the bastard right."

The last part was murmured in a low voice. Kakashi pretended like he hadn't heard it or the slight pause before 'friend'. He glanced up; Sasuke's eyes were tracing his bookshelf and after a second the Uchiha smirked.

"...that's a very..._interesting_... reading choice ... I don't believe _that_ book is recommended psychotherapy material."

Damn it. He shouldn't have left that _particular_ segment of Icha Icha Paradise on the shelf.

"Sasuke..." he paused, how was he going to word this, "...if there is anything you want to talk to me about my office is open."

Black bangs swished with the force Sasuke's turning head, "Let me get this straight...if I need anything I can come to you?"

"Yes."

Sasuke took a minute to think, "Okay then; the main problem I'm having..."

Kakashi tensed, "...is...I'm freaking bored...the classes are unchallenging; I have so much free time I would watch paint dry."

That was totally left field. Kakashi was expecting something normal like a request for some quiet conversation or something...but then again...this was an Uchiha; unfathomable.

"Why don't you murder the library?" Kakashi suggested, "There are many books in there that might pique your fantasy... I happen to know of a stimulating collection of thermonuclear physics that might interest you."

Sasuke snorted at the goad. "You really think you're funny don't you; but no, I'd rather read Ripley's Believe it or Not."

"Still," Kakashi said rummaging in his drawer for a library pass and quickly signing it. "Have at it."

Sasuke took the slip of paper. "Again, don't disappear on me."

"I'll try not to." He answered evenly.

"And Hatake..." he shot over his shoulder, "...you get more flies with honey...try that with him, why don't you?"

Silver head whipped around, "W... what are you talking about?" He couldn't have noticed that, could he?

Sasuke snorted and walked out.

(*)(*)(*)

The garden wasn't empty when he went to it; in fact there were five people scattered around the ploughed plot...four girls and one additional guy.

"Ahh. Uchiha Sasuke..."an old woman hummed, "...welcome...I'm Chiyo-san...your overseer."

"Hello," he returned quietly.

"Today we will be planting an herbaceous plant 'lycopersicon esculentum'; commonly known as the-"

"Tomato." A smooth cultured female voice said behind him. Sasuke turned to find the platinum haired, purple be-glittered model walking up to them; Ino.

"...a herbaceous plant of the botanical family Solanaceae...they may be red, green or yellow."

The old woman's eyes lit up, "That's perfectly right."

Ino stepped parallel to Sasuke a pleased smirk on her face, hip cocked out the right with a delicate hand akimbo on it. "I always am."

"Yamanaka Ino," Chiyo said pleasantly, "... can you tell me the major nutrients in tomatoes?"

"Sure," she said, examining her perfectly buffed nails, "Vitamin C, potassium, the vitamin B complexes, and Iron."

"Also perfect." Chiyo said turning to one of the wheel burrows that was beside her filled with hand forks and spades and small potted out seedlings of tomatoes.

"Today we will be transplanting these; the best of the batches are designated for the kitchen's use. They are hybrid plants manufactured to resist certain types of fungus and destruction." She said her tone motherly, "Each row is the property of each one of you, and you may begin."

Sasuke took up a small orange fork and moved to the one right next to the fence that led to the stretch of bare land and waited.

"You're Sasuke, right?"

Women; so predictable. He didn't even shift, "Yes, and you're Ino...Sakura's best friend... the flower shop girl...the model."

The silvery-blond bang that curtained half of her face fluttered and Sasuke was treated to a set of green eyes; not the glittering brilliant quality of Gaara but still green...and mischievous.

"Ah... forehead girl." Ino said, "Yes, we are friends."

"...forehead girl?" he asked darkly.

Ino snorted, "You haven't seen that gigantic billboard brow of hers? I'm just glad she took my advice and cut bangs to cover that eyesore."

Under ten seconds Sasuke sized Ino up as a stuck up, self-satisfied, pompous Madonna. Still she did have a right to be one; her body looked like it could have graced G.Q. magazine.

"You're not falling for her, are you?" Ino asked.

"What business is it of yours if I am?" he recounted evenly.

An irritated look crossed Ino's face, "You have to have better taste than _that_."

Sasuke turned to face her, eyebrow almost at his hair line, "And you are?"

"Duuhh," she said flipping her hair, "Obviously."

Christ...stuck up much. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Stop fooling yourself... you're not that attractive." and sauntered off leaving her standing still and mouth open stunned. Sasuke suspected it was the first time somebody had rejected her and he revelled in the aftermath of doing so.

"Chiyo-san," he asked taking up five seedlings of the plant, "May you tell me why that piece of land looks barren?" he said indicating the stretch of desert beyond the fence.

"Oh." She said, "it is barren...we call that No-man's-land... some time ago, and this is mainly legend, they said a sand spirit lived there and poisoned the soil. Not a thing can grow on it."

"Hn." He said, kneeling down to the ploughed land. Sand spirit... yeah right. The most likely explanation is that the water table under the ground, over time, had leached away every viable nutrient in the soil and leaving sodium compounds to make it barren.

Legends... a fool's paradise.

* * *

'_**It's going to rain.'**_ Sasuke noted dismally looking through the window to the greyish cloud cover dotting the sky above. _**'I hope Itachi can make it.'**_

This time the visiting room had an additional three people; Shikamaru, that TenTen chick and the Renjii guy. Sasuke squinted. Renjii was the quietest person in the camp; you would have missed him completely if you didn't watch for him. He was an oddity.

He slumped against the desk, pale lids falling over dulling eyes. The door opened and a man, obviously related to Renjii, stepped into the room; he was tall, broad shouldered, adequately muscled; slightly mocha skinned and had a thick mane of finely twisted dread locks falling around his shoulders. He glanced up to his face and frowned; the man's eyes were...blue.

Bizarre.

He was just closing the door when Itachi stumbled in and the bag he was carrying met the floor.

"I'm so sorry." The dread locked man said dipping down to retrieve the bag, his deep baritone carrying even over to where Sasuke was sitting.

He watched as a flustered Itachi glanced up and...wait... _**What**_. _**The.**_ _**Freakin'**_. _**Hell**_?

Was that a..._**blush**_...on Itachi's cheeks?

No seriously; they had chatted for less than ten seconds and Itachi's pale cheeks were..._red_; and not embarrassed red..._aroused_ red.

Sasuke paused and blinked; hallucination right? What the fuck just happened. No...not freaking possible. A black hole had just opened up, swallowed him and dumped him into a parallel universe where everything was opposite, right.

Right?

He blinked again. No...same sight. There was a red hue on his big brothers cheeks. Damn...who knew... Itachi had a thing for tall, exotic men with piercing, ice-cold blue eyes...go figure.

"My brother," Renjii's quiet voice said beside him, "...he has that effect on people."

Sasuke dimly heard him while the majority of his brain was busy conjuring up a million ways to make his brother squirm.

Itachi sat down, clearly flustered. "Sasuke?"

"What's his name Aniki?" he couldn't help (and didn't want to) take off the smirk that splitting his face in half, "'fess up Itachi...what's his name?"

"Mizu Kisame." Itachi said trying (and failing) to not smile.

"Water shark," Sasuke snorted, "...seems appropriate...anyway, did you find out about Neji or didn't you?"

"I did," Itachi said sighing, "It's not pretty."

"Look at me Aniki," Sasuke growled, "Do I look like I give damn if it's pretty?"

"Sasuke," Itachi said his strict voice chipping in, "Just because Neji cheated on you with... _what's-her-name-_"

"Karin." Sasuke snarled. "Little hooker cunt _**bitch**_."

Itachi railroaded on, "...doesn't mean you can punish him for what he was pressured to do. Sasuke revenge is not a pre-"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Sasuke but in, "I do have things to do, Aniki."

Red eyes closed for a second, "He was caught hacking into Hyuuga & Hyuuga."

"His family's law firm?" Sasuke's brows narrowed, "Why?"

"I don't really know," Itachi replied, "the defence lawyer said something about getting information on his uncle for blackmail."

"Huh," Sasuke's mind was spinning. Why was Neji trying to blackmail his uncle? "...really."

Itachi's hand covered Sasuke's for a moment, "Are you going t-"

"Forgive him?" Sasuke snipped dragging his hand from under Itachi's and pushing away from the table. "Hell no." he snorted, "For once I'm going to take dear old daddy's advice, do unto others as they do to you."

Itachi sighed and handed Sasuke the backpack, "Anything else?"

"N-" he started to say but stopped, "yes...there is...Nii-san can you get me some info on this person, Orochimaru Sannin."

Black brows furrowed, "Why?"

Sasuke had never had a problem lying to Itachi but this time he felt a twinge of... something...in his stomach. "Just for an essay...the internet here is restricted."

"Fine."

Sasuke pushed up from the desk and a strange emotion cut through him...he wanted to... hug Itachi.

Hell no.

Instead he squashed those feeling to dust and stuck his hands into his pockets and murmured a 'goodbye' and a 'safe travel' and left.

* * *

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "She's a what?"

Sakura shrugged and sipped her coffee, "That's what I overheard Iruka saying; TenTen Higushi is a weapons dealer...apparently she is from a clan of blacksmiths, and after her father died she took over the business, making and selling exotic weapons like...a Chakram (1) was it ."

"A Chakram is an ancient Indian weapon...it's circular...and what about that acrobat thing?" he asked.

"Oh yeah..." Sakura said, "She is one...at least that's her cover for distributing the weapons."

"Weapons dealer... huh." He murmured. A second passed and he looked her in the eye, "I met Ino yesterday."

It wasn't that visible but Sakura tensed, "Oh...what did you think of her?"

"Madonna." he replied instantly, "Way too posh...she's a snob."

A mixture or emotions flittered across Sakura's face; exultant mixed with small levels of sadness and...protection? , "...She always was."

* * *

The dust was aggravating his sinuses but he still dug though the pile of papers.

He had handed the library keeper the note from Kakashi and with a shrug he was given free range to do whatever he wanted.

He immediately headed for the restricted section and started to hunt for the camp's blueprints. Half an hour later he still had nothing. He was looking for a needle in a figgin' haystack.

Softly knocking his head back on the wall he ran over everything about the camp and his mind shifted to the power posts. The manufacture name on them was '_Raijin'_. If the man was in the basement as Orochimaru said, they would have made some kind of adjustment to the power circuit.

Hauling himself up from the pile of dusty books and papers he made his way to the electronic section and typed in 'Raijin electronics'.

The page loaded and he scanned it.

Turns out 'Raijin' was the engineering company the man was talking about. It manufactured everything from power post to micro-L.E.D. lights. In the pages 'search' field he typed in _**'Maito Gai Rehabilitation Institution' **_and the results popped up with a 3D simulation of the posts placements. The power posts were carefully manufactured of pure steel and scattered all around the circumference of the camp with tensile strength to resist the periodical hurricanes that sometimes battered the nation.

Each room, dorm and place was listed on the circuit that had lines and power outlets to everywhere, _**except**_ a section of the basement under Admin.

Bingo. He was expecting that.

What he _**didn't**_ expect was to see a high def. picture of Renjii's brother pop up on screen_**; Mizu Kisame Ph.D. twenty nine years old...engineer, owner of Raijin Electronics.**_

Sasuke whistled lowly with respect. Twenty nine with a Ph.D., that couldn't have been easy.

In another page he went to the construction department of the county and typed the name in also hoping they had a copy of the blueprints on file. They did have a copy but it turned out the blueprints were confidential and only the owner or the construction crew had authority to see them.

Whatever. He still had what he needed.

Deleting the recent search history he pushed away from the console, made his way back to the room and grabbed a book of local legends he wasn't intending on reading but whatever.

The book was stamped and tucking it under his arms made his way back to the room. On the way to Sparta he crossed a recessed nook and snorted; the unmistakable sounds of sex were emitting from the space.

He wrinkled his nose. Sex...really.

Some people.

* * *

The stench seeping up from the basement was deplorable. Though the passages were concrete and spotlessly clean; but the disgusting rotting odour saturating the air almost made Sasuke hurl. Burying his nose in the crook of his arm he squinted and descended the steel stairwell. The walls of the foundation sported slight cracks as if the mortar was deteriorating.

Why in god's name would they prison somebody down here?

"_**Sensory deprivation...torture." **_His mind supplied; and honestly is wasn't a hard thing to do; shut off human contact for a time period, surround them by a monotone environment and voila...total shutdown. The person either developed schizophrenia or tried to commit suicide. After nine months in here the man was either crazy or brain dead.

Every three feet he knocked on the stone, seeking a hollow out sound to indicate a room where the man could be.

Twenty feet in he found the knock reverberated hollow. He knocked harder.

"Pein," he hissed.

Nothing.

"Pein." He tried again.

This time a shuffle.

"Pein?"

"...yes?" the voice was cautious.

Gold.

"Who's there?" the disembodied voice asked, "Who are you?"

Odd. The man sounded veritably sane and he had a foreign accent.

"You don't need to know who I am...just what I'm going to do for you." He paused scanning the wall that separated them, "I'm going to help you escape."

A paused and another shuffle, "That's impossible... I've been trying to escape for months...it can't be done."

Sasuke smirked, "Leave that to me."

Another pause, "He sent you...didn't he...Orochimaru."

"Yes." Sasuke replied hesitantly, "He did."

"I suppose he told you what I am, didn't he?"

Crossroads. Did he really want to know?

"Yes..." Sasuke said slowly, "He said that you were selling state secrets to the Yakuza."

The laughter that Sasuke heard through the wall made him quirk and eyebrow. What the hell was so funny?

"That snake bastard... I figured he would make some story up."

"You mean you weren't selling secrets?" Sasuke replied curiously.

"No..." Pein answered, "I'm a C.I.A agent... I was selling _him_ out."

****Psychiatric session Room56***

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Hatake-sensei." Neji returned slowly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," the silver haired man said, "I'm just informing you of you placement score...you scored 160."

A smug look crossed Neji's face, "I suspected that."

Kakashi had to stomp down on the urge to roll his eyes. Narcissistic complex didn't even describe Neji's attitude.

"That's good and all," he started, "But I'm here to find out about you and Uchiha Sasuke."

The Hyuuga's spine went ramrod straight, his grey eyes narrowing, "Sasuke huh," he leaned in smiling maliciously, "I'll tell you about Uchiha Sasuke... he's a..."

(*)(*)(*)

"Damn," Naruto said kicking off his shoes and flopping on the bed.

Sasuke barely looked over the book he had nestled on his chest as camouflage to disguise his unfocused eyes. "What are you grousing about?" he asked, "No let me guess...there's no more bacon in the kitchen?"

"No, douche bag," the blond returned, "...just a meeting with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow."

"Why?" Sasuke asked adroitly turning the page.

The blond snorted; "Something about determining my learning method because my I.Q score was abnormal."

Sasuke didn't even try to muffle his snickers, "What dobe...did you score an 85 on it?"

A basketball slammed inches beside his face, "No bastard...I got a 175...something about me being a genius."

Sasuke went faintish cold after hearing the figure; deathly cold. Ice was traveling up and down his skin. THAT JUST WASN'T _**POSSIBLE**_!

"W...what?" he stuttered.

* * *

**Does anybody see the problem here? Sasuke doesn't like to be ignored and paradoxically he doesn't want to be noticed...#shakes head...he should be the one bipolar and not Gaara.**

**A Chakram is a circle weapon...people please tell some of you have seen Xena: Warrior Princess. That circle thing she uses is a Chakram.**

**It is just me or does anyone else love to see Sasuke shocked to the core... I'm sadistic, aren't I?**

**Peace out**

**Love ya'll**

******B.P*******

**And one more thing**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!  
**


	9. Diversions

**Chapter 9:** Diversions.

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu...duh.

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sheer genius "Sasuke"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.**

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, Sasuke, teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, prescription drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: NOTICE/WARNING: This a Naru/Sasu story but it doesn't get there **_**immediately**_**; there are going to be diversions but when it gets there, and trust me it will get there, it's not going to be a 'one-night-stand' thing. **

**A/N: I'm having waaaaaaay to much fun with this...sigh... I'm sorry Wild Card...this was nagging me to complete.**

* * *

_Sasuke didn't even try to muffle his snickers, "What dobe...did you score an 85 on it."_

_A basketball slammed inches beside his face, "No bastard...I got a 175...something about me being a genius."_

_Sasuke went faintish cold after hearing the figure; deathly cold. Ice was traveling up and down his skin. __**THAT JUST WASN'T POSSIBLE!**_

"_**W...what?"**_

* * *

He shot up straight on the bed. "Come again."

Blue eyes shot him a confused look, "I _said_ I got a 175 on the test."

Sasuke blindly threw the book somewhere on the floor, grabbed the basketball and heaved it back at Naruto. "That's _**impossible**_."

The blond shrugged deftly plucking the ball out of the air, "Tell that to Kakashi-sensei; trust me, I tried."

Sasuke's mind was spinning in every way possible to discover how in god's name the seemingly dull blond had a 175 I.Q...a genius I.Q.

"Baka," seems like he was going to have to stop calling him _**that**_ now, didn't it. "...the last person I heard of who had a 175 score is a fifteen year old girl who is now a professor of neurobiology at Kyushu International University."

"So?"

"_So_ it means what the hell did you do to-" A random thought, surfacing from one of his father's papers slammed into Sasuke's head as he faced him seriously, "...Tell me Naruto, how many places have you been?"

"Like in the world?" blue eyes clearly showed confusion.

"Yes." He replied tersely.

"Ummm..." he took a second to think, "Italy, America, Spain, Brazil, China, Russia, Germany, Saudi Arabia, Palestine and Haiti..." Naruto replied, "...Why?"

Globe trotter.

"Follow me..." Sasuke said and immediately asked, "_**What is your name?"**_ in Spanish.

Golden brows contracted for a moment before he replied in the same language, "_**My name is Uzumaki Naruto."**_

"_**How old are you?" **_this time in Russian.

"_**I am eighteen years old." **_The blond replied inperfect Russian.

"_**Where did you live in Saudi Arabia?"**_That one was inFrench.

"_**Riyadh, at the Naval Base on the river."**_French Creole... but still _French_.

"_**How many martial arts do you know?' **_English this time.

"_**Two."**_Naruto replied fluently_, __**"Capoeira, and Kick Boxing."**_

Amazing. Sasuke seriously doubted Naruto realised what just took place thirty seconds ago.

"Damn." Sasuke whispered, "Do you realize what just happened?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied bouncing the ball off the ceiling, "...you asked me some dumb questions."

With a push off the bed Sasuke crossed the room in three strides and swiftly snatched the ball out of Naruto's hands. "No idiot." He snapped, "What _happened_ was you answered my questions in every language I threw at you."

"Meaning?" golden brows contracted.

Sasuke ignored the question, "Did anybody teach you those languages?"

"No," Naruto replied shrugging, "I...I guess... mostly I just heard the other officers talking and figured it out...what's the point anyway?"

Pale hands scrubbed through black hair. "Maybe nobody had told you this but you have the ability to deconstruct information and reproduce it..." he paused, "...and it's a proven phenomenon that the more exposure someone gets to different cultures, people and ideas, the higher their I.Q climbs."

Blue eyes cut into his, "And how do you know all this?"

"My father was a psychologist..." he admitted slumping on the wall, "I know more about the human psyche when I was _eight_ than most fifty years old."

Naruto nodded, "That explains it."

Dark eyes shot up, "What..._that_ explains _what_?"

"The fact that everybody is talking about you," Naruto replied, "...every teacher I've come across mentions your name in hallowed tones... you're like a celebrity in here."

The raven snorted, "I'm touched, but I'll pass on the paparazzi." He drew one of the chairs over to Naruto's bed, sat down and sighed. "It goes against _every_ bone in my body, but I think it's time we did what Gai-sensei said...we need to know each other."

The look that Naruto gave him made him sigh again, "...I'll start... my parents were both medical professionals... my mother was a..."

* * *

Iruka sighed as he placed his pen on the table beside the paper he was scribbling over; jotting down the results of Sasuke's English test's graphology (1) assessment.

'_**Slant**__: upright and slightly tending to the left; meaning independence and creativity. __**Pressure**__; very hard, meaning things are taken seriously, uptight and reacts quickly to criticism. __**Size**__: small, meaning a thinker and an academic. __**Upper case**__; loops, meaning independent and imaginative, __**lower case;**__ ends sharply, meaning impatient to get the job done._

_The __**middle case **__of the writing; __**arcade**__ style; humped and rounded at the top like a series of arches, meaning; protective, resourceful, methodological, secretive, stubborn and hypocritical at times._

_**Letter spacing;**__ wide, indicative of needing space; doesn't react well to small space and/or to personal proximity. Line spacing; close; meaning keeping cool under pressure. __**Page margins**__: narrow, meaning a need to get out and move on._

Iruka's eyes spaced out, reflecting on every word Kakashi had said about Sasuke.

He was right.

Iruka had a barrage of mixed emotions to Sasuke; on one hand he was euphoric to have this kind of mind in here, the type that can be moulded to unparalleled excellence, and on the other hand he was extremely apprehensive; Sasuke had the type of mind he had once studied in school; relentless in everything they do; positive or not; they will not stop until its finished.

And that scared him.

"See what I'm talking about?" Kakashi asked from the doorway.

"Yes," the smaller man replied, "... this assessment _combined_ with his I.Q. tests analysis..." he drifted off for a second then blurted out; "...he... _scares_ me."

The silver haired man burst into laughter, "Iruka...he's an _Uchiha_...it's programmed in their DNA to be _scary_... trust me on that."

"Not like _that_," Iruka said rolling his eyes, "...he has the potential to be either an unmatched success or a serial killer... I just don't want to see his massive potential wasted. "

Kakashi sobered, "Neither do I...'Ruka...neither do I."

* * *

Sasuke rolled his shoulders feeling like he had just gone through a juvenile touchy-feely psychoanalysis session. Still he did learn something about Naruto; through the conversation Sasuke learned that the Uzumaki could incorporate survival, creative and expressive intelligence.

The snippets that Naruto had recounted to him made him silently marvel; grown on military bases all around the world the blond had developed a

personality that went against everything Sasuke thought he know about infantile instability. In contrast to the normal shutting down and shying away from the new surroundings Naruto seemed to..._adapt... _to every situation he was thrown in...from he was six years old. _Six_.

He was told candid tales of everything from playing barefoot football in Spanish _barrios_ and listening to reggaeton at nine to growing up and encountering anthrax in Germany, bio-bombs in Palestine, R&D missions in Haiti, survival training in wilderness Arabia, and recon in near to minus zero temperature in Surgut, Russia.

A sigh. He needed a bath; water assaulting his body made him think. Pushing off the chair and walking to his part of the room he mindlessly yanked off his shirt to hear this:

"That's a Polynesian tribal tattoo, right?"

Damn it; he forgot about the triple bands of royal blue ink that circled his bicep. "Yes...it is."

"Nice."

Sasuke paused at the bathroom's doorway, "It's nearly ten pm...Tomorrow in Morino's rotation...you know he's going to make us do the ten mile kamikaze run shit...get some sleep."

"...Yeah, you're right... g'night." Naruto murmured just as he slipped into the bathroom.

(*)(*)(*)

The warm water cascaded down on him emitting a pleasing sensation running along his body.

Way too damn pleasant.

Sasuke glanced down to his erection and scowled, "I'm not dealing with you today." And cruelly shifted to ice cold water; needless to say it disappeared.

The freezing cold cramped him to his feet but he just smirked; _**'mental power over physical urges...it always wins.'**_

(*)(*)(*)

Cali was getting easier on his acclimating muscles but still, he still resented it. The obstacle course had been added to; this time it sported a twenty feet high rope bridge, a paint-ball mock shooting range and a rock wall.

Sasuke stopped to breathe. Stiches were still stabbing his chest but he was getting used to the pain. Under wet bangs he glanced up and beheld TenTen doing a handstand and..._what the hell_...was she doing push ups..._upside_ _down_?

Her body was perfectly balanced, her centre of gravity on exact point. Her hair was in buns as usual but when her neck twisted a flash of metallic reflection surged into his eyes. Was that a...no it _couldn't_ _be_... was that a _shuriken_ at the base of one of the buns?

He watched as she did a perfect flip, twisted in the air and landed on her feet. He snorted; acrobat indeed. His vision shifted; Kin was leaning, arms crossed, on a tree growing just by the edge of the obstacle course edge, her observant eyes hooded as usual.

A shiver or something ran over his skin and he tensed.

"Relax." Gaara said, shifting into his vision field, "I talked to Kankuro...he _politely_ requested you talk to him yourself."

Black eyes narrowed, "...when?"

"Tonight...just before chess, on the quad." Gaara replied softly, his green eyes traveling up to Sasuke's face. They stared each other until Gaara turned away his pale cheeks hinting a pale red. In both a motion of madness and something undefined Sasuke reached out a hand and turned Gaara back to him.

"Gaara," he started to say, but the redhead cut in softly removing his hand.

"It's nothing." The Sabaku said turning away again, "...forget it."

(*)(*)(*)

History class; an recount of the classic '_Taketori Monogatari';_ 'Tale of the Bamboo Cutter,'; the old legend in which this old man cut a stalk of bamboo to find an thumb sized infant girl who grows into an extraordinary beauty sought by five princes.

Sasuke did his best to not yawn through the recount but failed immensely. The words were going in one ear and out the other but despite that he dimly registered what the man was saying about the tasks the princes were ordered to do; acquire the Begging bowl of Buddha... jewelled branch the Horai Island... the indestructible fire-rat robe of China...a jewel from a dragon's neck... and a cowrie born from swallows.

Christ. What in hell were the real world applications of this fairy tale?

Fifty nine...fifty eight...sixty...The class was _finally_ over.

"They tell that story different where I live," Kin said softly exiting the class, "...they say when Princess Kaguya ascended to the moon she was devoured by an evil spirit...a youkai. (2)."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Please tell me you don't believe that bullshit."

She shrugged, "I'm just telling you what I was told."

"Still," he replied going to the mess hall, "Bullshit."

(*)(*)(*)

"I'm here." Sasuke said not turning around but fully aware of the hulking presence behind him.

"Yes." Kankuro said leaning on the post, "Let's go up."

Sasuke was completely annoyed, "I just want information."

"And I just want to watch the game...so;" Kankuro said, "we're going up,"

Cursing under his breath he climbed the bleachers enough to get perfect vision of the basketball game currently under way. He immediately spotted Naruto, Kiba, Renjii and Chouji.

"So you want to know about Orochimaru Sannin?" Kankuro leered, "What are you willing to give for it."

He smirked as he shifted an inch and pushed his forefinger into the small space under Kankuro's ribcage and hissed, "You see this pressure point here...I can make your lungs completely stop working in under five seconds if I press just _one_ inch deeper..."

Kankuro paled, "...so are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine." The older Sabaku said sounding like he was being strangled, "Orochimaru is a leader for the local yakuza. He was appointed to the mayor's office after selling out one of his own deputies, a man named Sasori."

"That's it?" he asked pleasantly while releasing him.

"That's all I know off," Kankuro said, "In my line of business you have to be aware of surrounding competition."

He was going to hate himself for asking but did anyway, "What _is_ your line of business?"

Kankuro straighter his jacket and grunted, "I deal something named V.V ...vampire's venom...it's downer."

"Hn." Sasuke snorted, his attention snapping back to the game on the court.

Kankuro leaned in again and his face was promptly met by Sasuke's flat palm, "If you don't leave now, I'm going to snap you neck like a twig."

He left...fast.

The cold was buffeting him. Sasuke relaxed; his eyes scanning over the game but his eyes latched on one particular person. Naruto moved like he was a pro; fast, furious and deadly accurate. In the last five minutes he had scored two three pointers and four slam dunks...all without seemingly breaking a sweat.

Too damn perfectly fit... the bastard.

Snorting he pushed up off the seat and made his way to the chess game...and Gaara.

* * *

The room was empty.

He couldn't take it anymore. Ten minutes had elapsed since he had sat down and the silence was eating at his skin.

"Gaara-"

"It was stupid." The redhead said immediately, soft darkly rimmed alabaster eyelids flittering over jade green orbs, "I apologise."

Sasuke scrubbed his hand through his hair, "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"I'm..." Gaara sighed, "...attracted to you." The last part came out in a whisper.

A second passed, Sasuke's lips twitched, "That's... _all_ you are apologising for?"

"It... I... made you uncomfortable." He replied, "Didn't I?"

Sasuke pushed the table between them away from him, grasped Gaara's hand and pulled him forward. "No you didn't...not at all."

Gaara hesitated. Sasuke smiled slightly holding the frighteningly warm hand in his own, "... I'm not going to hurt you Gaara."

The foot of space between them was crossed. Sasuke pulled the slight androgynous body on his lap, dropped his hands to the trim waist and soundly kissed him.

* * *

"Pein?" Sasuke asked lowly.

"Yes?" the man replied.

"I need to know...where are you from?" he asked.

"...originally Britain." Oh so _that's_ where that accent was from. "I was an agent for the MI6 but by the governmental agreement between America and Great Britain I was recruited about five years ago for the C.I.A."

"What _**exactly**_ was Orochimaru doing to get the C.I.A involved?" he asked leaning back on the wall between them.

A pause and a shuffle, then; "He was trafficking humans across the international borders; they were his drug carriers and sex slaves. In Manhattan a girl named Guren was apprehended by immigration and searched...turns out her womb was packed with cocaine."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "...she told us that she was on her last trip and that after she completed her mission she was to be killed; removing every trace of her existence from the world. My mission was to infiltrate his organization and gather enough evidence to see him executed."

Sasuke sobered, "But how did you end up here? Shouldn't the C.I.A have ordered your retrieval upon your imprisonment?"

"Oh no... I'm still undercover...that's the point of them _not_ retrieving me; Orochimaru, like every crime lord is paranoid; he doesn't trust his own shadow. He didn't fully know anything about me and acted on a whim... this whole thing started after an arms-dealing operation where I was paired with someone named Sasori-"

Black eyes flew open at the name.

"...Orochimaru was about to be appointed to the mayor's office by that time; to get credit he needed he sold Sasori out but used his contacts to get the I.C.J to try my case instead of the normal system...and now he wants me out."

"Oh," he murmured, "...are you okay in there...mentally I mean?"

A chuckle resounded from the stone barrier, "I've been through enough training to keep myself sane... monotone and deficient human contact doesn't faze me."

"Training?"

"Sensory deprivation training." was the reply.

Sasuke shuddered, "Fine... may I ask...what ways have you already tried to escape with?"

A sigh emanated from the space, "You might want to sit down kid... this is going to be long..."

* * *

The banging on the door was furious. He had just returned from morning Cali to change his mud splattered shirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke snarled flinging the door open and stopped. The grave looks on the three faces made him do a double take.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly again.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

He faced Hayate. "Yes?"

"Please come with me..." Hayate said sternly, "You're needed in Gai's office."

"About what?" What the hell was going on?

"Rumino Sai," the teacher said, "... he was found this morning after Cali with deep legions to his neck... he claims you tried to kill him."

* * *

**A/N: #shakes head...Sai you sadistic weirdo creep...**

**COME ON PEOPLE, I'm NOT going to apologize for the Sasu/Gaara in here...its DEVELOPMENT PPL. Sheesh. I'm sick and tired of the 'wham-bam'/ 'love-at-first-sight' romances in here. **

**Graphology; is psychoanalysis of writing...a graphologist can tell your personality by your writing style.**

**They say when Princess Kaguya ascended to the moon she was devoured by an evil spirit- InuYasha; 'The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass'.**

**AND ONE MORE THING:**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	10. Scavenger Hunt (pt1)

**Chapter**** 10: ****Scavenger**** Hunt (part 1).**

**Parings: Naru/Sasu...duh.**

**Rating: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.**

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, Sasuke, teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, prescription drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: Double header coming your way; two part chapter; had to split it in two. AND MAY I SAY; THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS. #cookies to ya'll.**

**A/N2: You may have noticed that I use a lot of scientific, psychiatric, physical and medicinal terms in here; the reason is because personally I like to be educated when I read something so I'm affording everyone else the same opportunity.**

* * *

_The banging on the door was furious. He had just returned from morning Cali to change his mud splattered shirt._

"_What the hell is going on?" Sasuke snarled flinging the door open and stopped. The grave looks on the three faces made him do a double take._

"_What's going on?" he asked quietly again._

"_Uchiha Sasuke?" _

_He spun around to face Hayate. "Yes?"_

"_Please come with me..." Hayate said sternly, "You're needed in Gai's office."_

"_About what?"_

"_Rumino Sai," the teacher said, "... he was found this morning after Cali with deep legions to his neck... he claims you tried to kill him."_

* * *

"This is insane!" Sasuke snarled pacing the room agitatedly, "I didn't do anything to that _motherfu_-"

The glare he received made him instantly change his words, "- anything to that _freak..._not_ a _damn thing."

Kakashi's stare was piercingly hard, "He claims you did."

The raven snorted, "He _claims_...okay... I assume he is in medical right... then make them run every possible test to prove I'm innocent... I'll even offer up my DNA for analysis. If I did strangle him..," _not like I don't want to __**now**__,_ "... my skin cells would be there."

The shrink sighed, "Sasuke, it doesn't work like that."

Sasuke immediately pivoted and slammed his hands on Gai's desk, his eyes cutting into Kakashi's "Tell me Hatake...how _does_ it work then?"

Kakashi sighed, "We don't have the facility to run those test. To do so the forensics lab in Iwagakure would have to be notified of the incident and –"

"Then notify them." Sasuke growled, "I didn't do a damn thing. Sai is an attention deficient, petty, emotional _**retard**_ and we _both_ know it."

Kakashi couldn't agree more; "All the same Sa-"

"What's he in here for?" Sasuke cut in.

"You know I can't officially tell you that." Kakashi replied, smiling slightly, "...It would be against my Hippocratic Oath to tell you that he was convicted of sadism after painting his art partner with acrylic paint laced with lead shavings and cyanide."

"My point exactly." Sasuke huffed.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to him he can use against you?" Kakashi asked again.

"Just because I threatened the fucker doesn't me-" Sasuke slammed a hand over his mouth. _Stupid_. **Stupid**. _**STUPID**_!

Grey eyes narrowed as Kakashi rounded the table to face the Uchiha. "...You... _threatened_... him?"

"Once." He murmured running a hand through his hair, "He was freaking me out."

"Listen to me Sasuke." Kakashi said seriously, "That is an offense that can be counted as a physical encounter...a fight."

A wry smile crossed Sasuke's face, "So I'm going to be shipped off to prison, right?"

"Not necessarily." Kakashi said his mind creating and discarding plan after plan; he needed to have Sasuke here and not rotting in a prison. "What _exactly_ did you say to him?"

Pale lips twitched before he burst into ironic laughter, "I said...if I saw him draw me again I would kill him."

Shit.

"I just made your job harder," Sasuke said, "Didn't I?"

"Immensely." Kakashi replied instantly his hand rubbing at his forehead.

Sasuke shot him a look; "Did he say what _I _strangled him with?"

"A rope." He returned.

"Well," Sasuke said mind racing like lightning, "There is no way in hell he could've planted it in my dorm so it should be somewhere else." He paused, "... have you checked the garbage bins around the c-"

Sasuke then mentally smacked himself. Sai wouldn't be that much of an idiot to dump the evidence nowhere obvious.

...then again; Sai _was_ a moron.

"Think. Where would a sadist dispose of an assault weapon?" he murmured.

Kakashi's head snapped up and disturbing light glimmering in his eyes as he turned to Sasuke, "There is time before your hearing. You do have the right to prove yourself innocent." He offered, "...Are you up for a scavenger hunt?"

He smirked, "Bring it on."

* * *

_****** Ten hours ago, 11 pm; Tanuki Bar; Inuito Town Centre; Iwagakure. ******_

The pervading darkness was creeping over Orochimaru's skin, which combined with the empty freezing cold made him shiver. The Triad bosses always met in this desolate part of town and with a discreet call in the wee hours of the morning summoned their underlings to report to them.

"Orochimaru," a voice hissed out of the hollow space at the top of the table. A man only known to him as His Eminence asked, "What of the Pein situation?"

Orochimaru tensed. "I am working on it my lord."

"How?" The voice had the quality of cobra's venom.

He swallowed, "I have recruited an insider to find him and deliver him to us."

"Hmmm." The voice sounded, "Name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, my lord." He replied heart pounding in his chest.

The silence that stretched on in that moment made adrenaline shoot through his veins until a pale hand lifted up on the burnt gold armchair and fanned him away, "Proceed."

Orochimaru bowed and left.

Pale hands came up to form an inverted diamond under an even paler chin; alabaster lids closed over obsidian ones, "Sasuke... Sasuke," Madara Uchiha murmured, "How have you been..._nephew_?"

* * *

"Damn it!'" Sasuke cursed, sweat dripping into his hair from the frantic search he and Kakashi were doing. "Where the hell could he hide that rope?"

Kakashi leaned on a tree bark, one half of his mind on the present problem, the other on a prospective challenge.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "To catch a criminal what do you do?"

Black eyes tripping to red bore into Kakashi's, "Are you _seriously_ asking me that question?"

"Yes."

"I've been thinking like a sadist for the past hour," he snarled, "I really don't want to anymore."

Sasuke stepped up into Kakashi's personal space and demanded; "Hippocratic Oath or not; aside from sadism, tell me what else is in his psyche profile."

The psychologist took a minute to think it over, "Narcissism; delusional projections; denial, and paradoxically extreme projection."

An obsidian eyebrow shot up: "You are telling me that Sai has an Adonis complex, has no friends, doesn't trust anybody and believes himself to be something he's not?"

"Yes." Kakashi said smiling internally at Sasuke's knowledge. "Why?"

Pale lips twitched, "Because, _I've_ been diagnosed with those."

Kakashi pushed off the tree, "That may be, but the _difference_ is you don't have any delusions about yourself. Let's keep searching."

Delusions. How he wished.

Stepping off a thought slammed into his head like lightning; "You don't believe he would...no...that's insane..."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said calmly, "You're _at_ a camp for the criminally insane."

Black eyes rolled, "Does he have a history of autoerotic asphyxiation (1)?"

Light sprung into Kakashi's eyes, "Possibly. Why?"

Seriously?

"Are you telling me that nobody even thought of checking his dorm?"

Silver head met the trunk of a tree, "Shit. How did we overlook that?"

Kakashi flipped out a cell phone and made a quick call ordering a strip search of Sai's room.

"That was Morino," Sasuke said, "wasn't it?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied, "What of it."

A grunt, "He doesn't like a bone in my body." Sasuke said spinning around to head back to camp.

"Funny," Kakashi said, "I thought you don't care what people think of you...or was I mistaken?"

The Uchiha didn't even deign to answer.

(*)(*)(*)

The rope fell at Sasuke's feet the second he stepped into the hearing room. Sai looked like a wet cat with all his bristling.

The hearing was done military court martial style; three people behind the desk, sombre looks on their faces; Gai, Ibiki Morino and another man with a mane of spiky silver hair, his name tag read Senjuu Jiraiya.

Wait a damn minute...was that Tsunade's husband?

"Let's begin." Gai said, his dark gaze pinning them both to the floor. "Uchiha Sasuke, it's been the decision of this court to issue you an Order Mark."

"That's unfair," Sasuke said his tone dark like pitch, "why do _I_ have an order mark when _Sai_ is the problem?"

"Because," Gai said evenly; "You admitted to threating him; that is an offense we don't take lightly."

"But-"

"But nothing, Uchiha." Ibiki said, "You were out of line; case closed."

"In addition," Gai said, "You will be doing K.P. for the next five days; extra-curricular activities and library privileges are suspended for that period."

At least he wasn't going to be shipped to prison. He crossed his arms; "Fine."

"Sai has two Order Marks, and is under complete house arrest for the next month. He has been charged with three counts of perjury and self-mutilation..."

'_**Whoa... that was a crime in here?'**_

"...furthermore he is ordered to complete thirty hours of psychiatric counselling and remission exercises."

'_**Like that would do him any good.'**_ Sasuke snorted.

Gai sobered, "I hope this doesn't happen again." He paused, looking them each in the eye, "You're dismissed."

* * *

"Orochimaru Sannin." Sasuke said curtly upon entering the room. "What do you want?"

Amber eyes narrowed, "Is something wrong, Sasuke."

Sasuke slapped himself; why in hell was he showing emotion to this viper?

"I've just had a disciplinary hearing." He said offhandedly.

Orochimaru nodded once, "I understand. Have you made any headway with finding Pein?"

Sasuke tensed imperceptibly, "No. Do you know how huge this place; there are basements _everywhere_; I need more information and more time."

An emotion flickered across Orochimaru's pale face; apprehension.

'_**He's on a deadline' **_Sasuke realized, _**'He has orders.' **_

The man sighed, "Information?"

A golden opportunity sprang into Sasuke's mind; "It would help if I had a copy of the blueprints." He said offhandedly.

Amber eyes shifted slightly, "I will try to procure one for you. In the meantime, I really do not know but my suspicion is that he's been hid either under the Auditorium or the Administration complex. In the meantime search there."

Sasuke nodded once, "Is that all you need?"

"No child," The man answered, then with a sly look, "Have you thought about the suggestions I gave you...for the future?"

He needed to set Orochimaru off-balance, and there was one main way to do that; have your body language in complete contradiction of your words.

He shrugged nonchalantly just as he said, "Yes. I have."

Confusion crossed the Sannin's face for a second until he smoothed it out. "Have you made a decision?"

"No. Like I said," Sasuke reiterated, "I need more time."

"You will have it," the man said, "But I'd appreciate it both your decision is made and he was out by the end of the summer."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "May I ask why?"

"You may," Orochimaru answered slyly.

Shutdown.

"Fine." He replied, "I'll try again." He turned to leave but was glued to the floor after this question:

"How's your brother?"

By degree Sasuke turned around to face him, "He's fine...why?"

Spider fingers flitted over a wooden shelf, "Nothing...just wondering what Itachi is up to these days." A small smile flitted across Orochimaru's face, "I hope he's doing well."

Something crawled up Sasuke's spine. "I'm going to go now."

He was waved away, "By all means."

His stride walking away from the room was severely clipped. "_Bastard_."

* * *

"That cannot be anybody but Gai's son." Sasuke snorted.

"...or his pre-emptive reincarnation." Gaara supplied green gaze tracing over the slender, bowl cut, spandex'd and orange boot clad boy.

The kiss in the chess room didn't change much between them just that an invisible agreement had formed between them; one of solid companionship. No declarations of everlasting love; no romantic gestures; no roses at moonlight or candle lit sonatas.

They still were merciless with each other at any given challenge; chess, Go and tai-justu. Tousling with someone on his own level, Sasuke thought, was just...comfortable.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?" Gaara asked nodding toward the green-clad miniature.

Sasuke glanced up and indeed Sakura was beside the guy who was pulling off all kinds of crazy poses. His eyes narrowed, was she...blushing? It seemed like she was; her face was rosy pink. Unconsciously Sasuke's fist clenched. No it was jealously...it was...protection?

His eyes flew open.

_**What. The. Hell.**_

* * *

Thud...thud...thud...

Sasuke was banging his head on the wall. Boredom didn't even compass his present state of mind. Excruciating mind-boggling monotone torture was more fitting a description.

"Dude." Naruto spat, "what is your problem."

"Boredom." He answered. "duhh."

"Read?"

Sasuke flung the thrice read legends book at him not even surprised when he, without looking, deftly dodged it.

"Take a walk," Naruto suggested, "...work out...sleep... do something."

Wait...the second one was a suggestion. Sasuke sat up and scanned the room mentally shifting up the place, "Baka...what if we turned this room into a private dojo...would you teach me more capoeira?"

Naruto glanced up briefly from the comic he was reading, "Sure."

He got off the bed and grunted, "Let's get to it then."

(*)(*)(*)

"_Motherfuck_," Sasuke swore, shifting under the blonde's bulk, "Are you going to get off me anytime soon?"

Naruto sighed and pushed up, holding out a hand to help Sasuke up, "I'm telling you again... open ...your... legs."

"No thanks Baka." He shot back, "I really think I can do better."

A kick was aimed at his stomach; Sasuke reacted and rolled away, "You really think you're funny don't you?"

"No...not particularly." He sighed, bracing against the wall.

"You have a good grasp of the concepts, you have excellent balance but you need to work on your foot work." Naruto grunted, "You're just like Hakim."

Sasuke's brows furrowed, "Who?"

"Hakim," the blond answered wiping his face, "A past egyptian boyfriend of mine."

Wait..._**WHAT?**_

* * *

**A/N: (1) "autoerotic asphyxiation" is when a sadist or a masochist chokes themselves for pleasure.**

**-Dies laughing-**

**Black Prodigy.**

**REVIEW NOW DAMNIT! **


	11. Scavenger Hunt (pt2)

**Chapter 11:** Scavenger Hunt (part 2).

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu..._**duh**_.

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, Sasuke, teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, prescription drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: WARNING: I'm bending facts here.**

* * *

"A what?" Sasuke asked incredulously walking to the auditorium step by step with Naruto.

The blond shrugged, "That's what Iruka-sensei said, they're making everyone do a scavenger hunt in the forest near the obstacle course."

"Yes," Sasuke snorted, "But _why_?"

"Beats me." Naruto said. "I can't think why."

Thinking.

The one thought he was trying to ignore rose again; the one about Naruto and his...boyfriend. He hadn't pried but was still mentally reeling; Naruto was...gay...Bi...what?

Squashing the thought back to dust they entered the large room; the cliques of people were chatting among themselves. Sasuke passed the one with Neji without even a glance to sit on the last seat on the stands.

Sasuke was just about to open his mouth when Gai entered; his trusty bull-horn under his arm; beside him were three adults; Ibiki, Baki and a woman with a hyena grin Sasuke had learned was named Anko.

"**Students,"** Gai said, **"Today is a challenge for your youthful minds and bodies! A scavenger hunt is prepared for you to solve. Each team is going to be issued clues to follow and the top three teams who solve the riddles and find the item in question will be awarded!"**

"With what?" Sasuke heard murmured behind him. He didn't even have to turn to know it was Suigetsu who was partnered with Renjii.

"**The winners will receive a trip to the nearby town under supervision of Hatake-sensei."** Gai supplied teeth glinting like crazy. **"You will have seven hours to complete this challenge. The hunt starts in one hour; please receive your questions."**

That was one hour and ten minutes ago; after being fitted with the ankle bands and entered the forest Sasuke was no closer to solving the clues no matter how much time he read them.

He glanced at the paper again; _**Clue 1: The words writ with an iron pen; the soul of a man for the sake or men.**_

The word 'confusing' didn't evenexpress it.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "_**The words writ with an iron pen**_...what the hell?"

"Yeah." Naruto said facing the sun, "Who writes anything with a pen these days, much less and iron one."

Sasuke sat down on the protruding stone beside the blond, "..._**the soul of a man for the sake of men."**_

"Sounds like a martyr to me." the blond suggested. "Like Malcom X or Ghandi or something."

"Yes." Sasuke agreed, "...but this is Japan...who was a Japanese Martyr?"

Consumed in thought Sasuke brought his leg up to his chest, eyes slipped to half-mast, brain rummaging through every history lesson he knew of.

Bupkiss. Nada. Nothing...there was no Japanese martyr he could thing off.

He turned to Naruto who was crouching down beside a plant and plucking something from it; small reddish-black berries the size of baby tomatoes. Naruto raised one to his face just as Sasuke dove off the stone and tackled him to the ground screaming "NO!"

"What is the problem?" Naruto struggled under the Uchiha's weight which was firmly planted on his stomach, "They're just berries."

"Those are _not_ berries," Sasuke grated through gritted teeth; "Those are _Belladonna_ ..._**poison**_..." he leaned in his nose almost touching Naruto, "...Tell me do you want _tachycardia_, _anaphylactic_ _shock_, _hallucinations_, _delirium_ and _convulsions_...because if you do; _**please**_ go ahead and eat them."

Blue eyes were getting wider with each word coming out Sasuke's mouth. "No. On second thought I think I'll pass."

He grunted, "Good choice." And pushed off to sit harshly down on the cracked patch of soil.

Naruto sat up and brushed the dirt of his fingers, "There more to it." he said handing Sasuke the note.

"_**Clue 2: The Emperor's' weapon; sanctified. **_Well that's astoundingly unhelpful." He grunted.

Then;

"_**Clue 3: Man to Earth; Earth to Man." **_He took a second to think; it was a passage from the Christian bible if he wasn't mistaken; that one was the simplest of the three; it was referring to either a clay statue of a man or a grave.

His head met the mossy stone side as he closed his eyes again; "Do you have any idea what they might be talking about?"

"No." Naruto said scuffing his boots against the tough soil, "Unless they are talking about some dead Japanese Pharaoh I don't know about."

Unbidden Sasuke chuckled, "I really don't think so; but good effort Naruto."

Blond head and wide blue eyes whipped around to meet his.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the first time you said my name." Naruto answered, "It's always been 'Baka', 'usurotankachi' or 'Dobe' when you're in slightly good mood."

"Well," Sasuke said pushing off the ground and headed toward the bubbling sound of a nearby spring, "Don't get used to it."

* * *

*******Teacher's Lounge, ADMIN*******

"I wonder if he has figured it out yet." Kakashi murmured absently.

"If you're banking on his human nature to guide him, think again." Ibiki Morino snorted. "That kid has assassinated his human half a long time ago."

"Oh come on Morino," Iruka butted in, "Sasuke isn't that bad."

The coffee Ibiki was about to drink made a perfect arch to splatter against the opposite wall; "What the _hell_ have you been smoking Umino... he's _worse_."

"How?" The soft voice of Kurenai joined the discussion while sipping her tea.

"Yeah!" Anko joined her brash voice grating on every man's nerves within her ten foot radius, "How?"

"One rotation with me; a kid named Jokai fell and broke three fingers in his left hand." Ibiki growled, "Your _precious_ Sasuke took one look at the screaming kid and said, "Those fingers are going to be useless; just amputate them," and walked off."

"That doesn't mea-"

"AND," Morino cut in, "He even offered to do it with a piece of rope and a field knife."

"His mother was a doctor," a new voice, Tsunade's, said her flask of spiced rum in hand, "It doesn't surprise me."

"Still," Ibiki said, "He's heartless."

"You're talking like you had a heart ten years ago, Morino." Gai said announcing his presence, "I remember those missions in Iraq wher-"

"OKAY!" Ibiki said cutting off whatever damning information Gai was going to deluge. "He's smart, so-fucking-what?"

"It means," Gai said smiling pleasantly, "That this undertaking of mine has a mission after all."

* * *

"Word writ with an iron pen." Sasuke murmured as he stopped pacing up and down only to rest on a fir tree, "Iron...iron...the last time someone used an iron pen was in the age of enlightenment, like a metal quill."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Isn't that like in, _what-his-name_...Shakespeare of something, time?"

"Yes," Sasuke agreed absently, "And the British Revolution, the American one, the constitution of-"

And then it slapped; _**HARD**_!

He shot off the tree he was leaning on, eyes brightly manic with the revelation. "It's not a _literal_ iron pen...it's what was _**written**_ that was iron...guidelines..._**commandments**_."

"As in?"

"The second clue is what again?" he asked quickly.

"The Emperor's weapon; sanctified." Naruto relayed instantly.

"Emperors make motions... decrees... _**laws**_." Sasuke said glancing up at the blond, "We're looking for a law."

"Library?" Naruto suggested.

"Yes." Sasuke said spinning around but was stopped by Naruto's hand and his question. "Wait. Why would they dump us in a forest if the answer is in a _library_?"

Good damn point.

"...and what about the '_sanctified'_ part?" Naruto finished.

Sasuke stopped dead. He had overlooked that part. "Sanctified." He murmured. "Sanctified...sacred... meaning to humans...which emperor made a _sanctified_ humanitarian law." He said, his mind running over the list of emperors from the Edo period to the Meijii Era. Not a damn one.

"Damn." he cursed. "No Japanese Emperor did anything like that."

Naruto was watching the sky with a frown on his face, "What if it isn't a Japanese one...Like Buddha or somebody?"

"Sanctified...foreign... humanitarian..." he thought and then it slammed into him like a bullet train, "Confucius!"

"The what now?"

"Confucius, _Confucianism_...the code of moral, humanitarian ethics the Chinese and Japanese Emperors led by." He said, his mind mentally brining up a map of the compounds grounds. "We need to find a shrine."

"There is an old one," Naruto's eyes narrowed, "...on the way side of the Obstacle course, I think Shikamaru said it was a Shinto temple."

"We need to find it, NOW!"

* * *

*******Teacher's Lounge, ADMIN*******

"Let's bet." Anko suggested, "Who's gonna win."

"That's easy," Kurenai said glibly, "Shikamaru Nara."

Kakashi kept silent. Sure Shikamaru was brilliant like hell, he hacked into an international government's satellite _twice_, and there was no question that he had the intelligence to figure it out but what he _didn't_ have was the persistent obsessive drive to win that Sasuke had.

And that was the decimal that separated them.

"Gaara." Someone put in.

Another good choice but not on point.

"I agree with Kurenai...Shikamaru." somebody else said

Someone grabbed a bag, and pieces of paper. The bets were written and placed in the bag with the amount betted.

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi, "Kakashi, you haven't put in your bet yet."

Sighing he scrawled Sasuke's name on the slip of paper and with a slight smile dropped it in, "That's because you are all going to lose. Sasuke is going to win; no questions about it."

Silence. Then a snort; "With _that_ bubble head blond, get real."

Oh those poor senseless stupid idiots.

"I agree with Kakashi." Iruka ventured in, "Sasuke and Naruto are going to win."

"In a million years, maybe."

* * *

Fording a river wasn't as easy as it looked.

Sasuke had slipped and been dunked into the river twice already and the he was about to slip a third time before Naruto grabbed him and stabilized him.

"Open your stance." He said. "Allow the water to pass through."

Sasuke hummed but obeyed. The far side bank was in his vision field when he stopped.

"What?" the blond asked.

"Nothing." He said shoving down the shiver that was centralized under Naruto's bracing hand and continued to move. They reached the bank and Sasuke flopped on the muddy bank, staring up at the darkening sky. He turned to Naruto who was currently occupied with scanning the terrain. Tall tan body facing the sinking sun, as waves of burnt orange and rose pink light washed over him.

Sasuke felt that uncomfortable tightening in his lower stomach again. "What are you looking at?"

"The sky...there's a storm brewing." He replied, "If we're gonna get this thing we have to get it fast."

He pushed up from the ground and grunted, "Let's go."

They took off at run.

(*)(*)(*)

Antiseptic.

Alcohol.

Battery acid.

Those were the chemicals he needed to remove the disgusting gunk accumulated on his body in the last fifteen minutes. And god, why in hell was there a _**swamp**_ in the middle of the forest?

Wiping off the last glob of mud from his arm, Sasuke cursed mentally.

"We're here." Naruto said dropping sleek panther like off the tree limb he had just been standing on to survey the surroundings. "The shrine is about half a klick North West."

"A what?" he groused combing the mud out of his matted hair.

"A klick...kilometre." he explained.

Sasuke heaved himself up from the ground and grunted, walking off muttering under his breath.

* * *

*******Teacher's Lounge, ADMIN*******

"Five hours."

Iruka laid a gentle hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "They're going to figure it out."

Kakashi's lips twitched, Iruka shot him a mixed look, and "...you've become attached to him, haven't you?"

It was so obvious he didn't have to answer.

* * *

"Fucking finally." Sasuke swore swatting a limb out of his face.

The shrine was old; red oak wood was waxing black at some places. He took a moment to look at it entirely; the arched Torii Gate, the graceful structure of the stone marker, the metal bowl, the tin incense holders, the shingled roof; perfect specimen of history.

He walked silently around the shrine to stop; a section of the dirt was freshly dug up and topped with loose basalt stones.

Jackpot.

Kneeling down the shifted the rocks; digging into the dirt; a foot down he uncovered a sealed black box. He smirked while opening it; nestled in the box was sable ink brush, a bottle of ink and a scroll. The Emperors weapons.

What happened next took less than five seconds.

A sleek black snake, asp like, rose up from his shifted nest, reared back and struck Sasuke's hand, sharp fangs sinking into pale flesh and in under a nanosecond pumped poisonous venom into his bloodstream.

The pain was insane. Sasuke screamed so loud it echoed along the hilltops; scaring a flock or blackbirds into the air.

Dimly he recognized Naruto falling beside him as he clutched the hand to his chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted grabbing at his hand, "Let me see it."

Tears were in his eyes from the pain but he shied away from Naruto. "N...No.." he sobbed, "I c-can't...leav' it!"

"That is a _**black mamba**_, Sasuke, I know you have proximity issues but this is _**NOT**_ the time." Naruto said grabbing the hand; the bite site was turning black-blue.

"Brace yourself." were the only words that Naruto said.

Through spasms of pain Sasuke watched as Naruto slipped a Swiss army knife out of his pocket and with a swift flick the knife cut two small knicks into the holes in Sasuke's palm and sealed his peach lips over the wound, sucking the venom out.

The Uchiha sat dumbfounded as he watched Naruto, with a grim expression, spit out the venom time after time again. Thumbs pressed firmly into his palm to force the rest of the venom and infected blood out; after three drops nothing else came.

Naruto then reached down to his shirt and ripped a section off the hem and deftly bound the hand with the cloth. Sasuke was completely speechless.

Something shifted in him that moment.

"We need to hurry back," Naruto declared, "You're going to need antibiotics."

He nodded dumbly, still speechless.

Naruto leaned down and grabbed the box in one hand and Sasuke in the other.

* * *

Six teams had already returned with nothing.

_Six_... twelve people.

The quad was brimming with latent energy. Who was going to win?

Another team struggled in empty handed.

Kakashi tensed; "Sasuke, where the hell are you?"

* * *

Running.

His feet were pounding the ground in a mindless desire to win. His head was getting fuzzier and lighter with each step but he had to win.

He _**HAD**_ to. Losing was _**not**_ an option.

Adrenaline was coursing through his veins; he couldn't stop, he couldn't fail, not now, _not_ _ever_. The sky was blackening and dim growls of growing thunder assaulted his ears. Naruto was right; it was going to rain.

Crossing the river was even trickier that before; the fresh water flowing from upriver was swelling the banks; the torrent was quicker but under his desire to win everything seemed infinitesimal to him. Sasuke pushed harder with every second. His eyes were hazing over; a side-effect of the venom but he still pushed.

The opposite bank was reached; he scrambled out of the water; pushed up and almost fell. His ears were ringing.

"_Blood pressure dangerously low." _He recognized leaning on the closest tree and panting hard.

An arm wrapped around his middle and his left hand was slung across wide shoulders. "Let's go."

* * *

Even though he was dizzy he glanced up and saw the gates of the camp. A surge of strength ran through him as he straightened up slightly.

His balance was off; shot to hell, his motor sense completely demolished.

"Almost there." Dimly Sasuke admired Naruto's strength. He hadn't let go of his body since he had braced him in the forest.

"Stop." Sasuke ordered.

Blue eyes narrowed. "No."

"Yes!" Sasuke snarled pushing away from him, "Let me go!"

Naruto acquiesced, "Your pride is going to kill you someday."

Doubled over he panted, "I'm an Uchiha...it means '_pride'_."

The gates were reached, through hazy vision Sasuke marched, spine straight, over to Gai and the assembled faculty. Naruto beside him; step by step.

Simultaneously, with a hand on each end of the case handed the box to a Gai and an insanely smirking Kakashi.

"Well done." Gai smiled.

Satisfied Sasuke breathed deeply and collapsed.

* * *

**-I'm smirking my face off right now-**

**Black Prodigy**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	12. Defying Gravity

**Chapter 12**: Defying Gravity

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu..._**duh**_.

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.**

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, Sasuke, teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, prescription drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: To answer everybody's main question, **_**no**_**; they're not going to fall in bed immediately. **

**A/N2: Many of ya'll are wondering what's Madara's role in here... I bet nobody has heard the term of; 'Mafia-fairy-godfather', have you?**

**A/N3: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME; 'WILD CARD' IS COMING SOON!**

* * *

_**The gates were reached, through hazy vision Sasuke marched, spine straight, over to Gai and the assembled faculty. Naruto beside him; step by step. **_

_**Both, each one with one hand on each end of the case handed the box to a Gai and a smirking Kakashi.**_

"_**Well done."**_

_**Sasuke breathed deeply and collapsed.**_

**(*)(*)(*)**

It was dim but he still heard them talking;

"..._amazing...beat death by an inch...immune system extraordinary...110 mg of venom in his system...how did it...adrenaline counteraction of the venom, but still..."_

And then this: "_...Uzumaki, tested positive for venom but not as much as..."_

_Naruto... _

He faded away again.

* * *

****dream sequence***

_Fire was scorching though his body. The snake's vampiric__ (1)__ amber eyes seemed everywhere as he could literally feel the stinging liquid poison coursing through his pulsing veins. The scream that came out of his mouth seemed to be coming from an eternity ago; a mental scream of years of pain, echoing through both his mind and body. _

_His vision field darkened to pitch black; he kneeled there in the darkness clutching his bleeding hand, harsh soundless sobs quaking his chest._

"_Sasuke..." a voice whispered eternally from the darkness. Through the scorching pain he hazarded a glance, black eyes widened... it was his mother; clothed in her shining white wedding kimono; holding out her hand to him, "...be strong."_

_He gasped. That was the promise he had made to her when he was five, after he saw her battered... beaten... on his parent's bed. _

"_...be strong, Sasuke...promise me... __**always**__ be strong."_

_He watched as his crying five year old self materialized in front of him, clutching at Mikoto's' hand, he silently mouthed the words that his smaller self was now saying, the words echoing from seemingly a lifetime ago;, "Y..yes, Ka-san...I w..will."_

_She grasped his smaller self's hand and they both faded out into cold gloom; the pain flared up again and he doubled over screaming; at that spilt moment a huge glaring orange light cut through the darkness, in the middle of the light was...Naruto; blue eyes wide with fright. He grabbed Sasuke's injured hand, brought it up to his mouth and started to suck. In the dream, just like the reality, he was struck completely speechless; he just watched and literally __**felt**__ the poison leaving his system._

_He's going to bind my hand now, he thought; and indeed he did; but not with cloth. _

_Naruto reached up with the knife and cut off a __**lock**__ of his hair and bound the wound with shimmering blond. The dream shifted then; Naruto lifted his bound hand to rest on his face and kissed it once, sapphire eyes brimming. _

_A whisper, "...be strong."_

* * *

Black rimmed eyelids flittered over even blacker eyes. Sasuke was unmeasurably getting sick and tired of staring at the white walls of the infirmary ceiling.

Strength.

Strength...his _promise_... the one he had put on himself at age five; strength to never _fail_, strength to _never lose,_ strength to never be _anything_ but perfect, strength to _never_ show emotions, strength to _never_ break down...strength to be _the_ _flawless_ Uchiha. And the worse thing was... he had never broken that promise.

_Strength... _he snorted...strength, the complete fibre of his being and _his damn __**curse**__._

The door opened; "You're such a lucky bastard," Tsunade said brashly while smiling slightly, "do you _know_ how many mgs of venom were in your system?"

'Tense' didn't even do his muscles justice but he still shifted his head to look at her; "I assume enough to instantly kill me."

She shook her head, "_Instantly_ _kill_ you, oh no, no Uchiha...instead try neurological failure, artery rupture, cardiovascular failure, respiratory system breakdown, lungs collapsing, en-"

Enough. He cut in curtly, "Who else won?"

Tsunade paused for a quick moment, then shook herself and answered, "Shikamaru and Chouji, and surprisingly Tuschi Kin and Yamanaka Ino...about half an hour after you won."

A black eyebrow shot up at the last words, Kin he could understand...but _Ino_? He snorted; obviously that prom queen had made Kin do all the work. "...Fine."

"Gai is suspending the trip until you've fully recovered," she added shoving her hands into the pockets of her white coat "... I can tell you Uchiha; you nearly gave us a scare."

He sat up slowly to lean on the bedhead, closing his eyes a second to squash down the vertigo. Whatever...he survived... big _frikkin'_ deal. He had one thing in mind now.

"Is he alright?" he asked hoarsely, eyes slightly open. "Naruto...is he okay?"

Her lips twitched, "Aside from minimal venom ingestion and a two hours of slight fever, he's fine. Naruto is so unnaturally healthy he can swim in the Hogake River in December with ice blocks tied to his chest and not contract a sniffle."

Sasuke relaxed then, the worry fled from him in seconds, "...I'm...glad."

"Rest." she ordered and left.

Sasuke's gaze strayed to the wall for a time before he raised his gauze wrapped left hand and started to slowly remove the bandage. Little by little the white cloth slipped of his hand and then he was staring at the healed over snake bites, only noticeable by the dark red indentions in his palm.

_Blond hair...he sealed my wounds with his hair. _

Sasuke stared at them for an infinite moment. "You saved my life." He whispered. Even with all his faults there was nothing Sasuke didn't honour more than a debt; and this was a life one. He clenched his fist tightly, "You saved my life..." he repeated, "I swear... however I can... I _will_ repay you... Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked irritated at Kakashi's silent form that had been lurking in the shadows of his infirmary room for the last fifteen minutes.

The silver haired man stepped into the dim light smiling, "Just to tell you that you've permanently cemented your name in everyone's mind... and I mean _everyone_." he said, perching on the edge of his bed.

Sasuke looked at him, eyes narrowed, "You mean-"

"That you're even more famous than before gaki(2)." Kakashi said, immensely pleased to turn one of Sasuke's tactics on him. "...you and the Uzumaki."

Sasuke snorted then his face shifted to a grave expression, "Naruto... I owe him."

Silver head nodded sagely, "Yes...you do... after you collapsed it was him who, single-handedly, carried you to the infirmary... he refused anyone else to touch you..." A salacious smile crossed Kakashi's face, "I swear, it was the most _beautiful_ bridal crossing-of-the-threshold, I've ever seen."

The level of glare that Sasuke gave then was laced with vicious decapitating murder but Kakashi still went on, "I swore I heard 'here-comes-the-bride,' in the air."

"Shut up." He growled, "I'm no one's bitch."

"Nobody said you were." He returned calmly, "Speaking of the...what exactly are your prefer-"

Hell no; he wasn't up for _that_ discussion. "I know you can't legally do this," the raven cut in, "But can you tell me what _exactly_ did Naruto do to be prisoned here?"

A sigh, "Sasuke...if I do tell you, this cannot be repeated or I'll lose my licence." He said gravely. Sasuke nodded.

"Fine..." Kakashi said shifting over more on the bed, "He was in Arabia when his guardian Kyuubi attacked his girlfriend, Aaliyah...he..."

* * *

The mess hall went quiet as soon as they stepped into the room.

Graveyard quiet.

"God, man...what the fuck..." Naruto's right eyebrow skyrocketed, "...You've think they'd never seen us before or something."

Unbidden Sasuke had the wildest urge to laugh at the sight of the gaping mouths of the gormless idiots staring at them. A smirk crossed his face as his still bound hand through his hair. "Ignore them."

A lone clap cut through the air, Sasuke shifted in time to see the clapper get a vicious head cuff by the person next to him. The blond snorted and flopped down on his seat, head buried into his arms, after about ten seconds he announced with a mumble; "Your Hyuuga stalker is staring at you again."

Sasuke glanced up while flexing his bandaged hand; Neji was indeed staring at him but this time his expression was...soft.

Black eyebrows narrowed. Was Neji feeling..._remorse_? Was he thinking about the fact that he had almost died and was regretting his abominable behaviour? He pondered it for a second but then snorted; he had proved long ago that Neji didn't have feelings.

Turning back to Naruto he faced him dead in the eye. Calmly they both stared at each other until Sasuke broke. "_Arigato gozaimasu."_

Blond eyebrow shot into dull gold hair at the formal phrase, then a toothy grin baring a pronounced canine cut across his tan face, "Meh...it's nothing."

'_**Not to me, it isn't.' **_Sasuke thought but didn't phrase the words.

"Head's up." Naruto said, "Gai is coming over."

Sasuke swivelled in his chair to watch Gai, Morino, Kakashi and Iruka walking over to them, Gai, Kakashi and Iruka were beaming, but the look Morino had on his face could curdle fresh milk. The other three hung back as Gai approached them.

"Congratulations Team 7." Gai said grinning his face off.

'_**Wait,'**_ Sasuke thought _**'...they had a team number...since when?'**_

"Absolute, _perfect_ performance,an invigorating show of youth, teamwork, bonding and complete trust." Gai said, "I advise you to keep this up. The trip will commence this weekend. Great work!"

As they left Kakashi leaned down and whispered into Sasuke's ear, a phrase that made him want to punch the silver haired shrink but the glare he gave him was enough to send Kakashi off chuckling.

He turned to meet confused blue eyes. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Sasuke growled, his mind trying to erase the words Kakashi said, _'Here comes the bride._', "He was just being an ass."

* * *

"You sure?" he was asked, the shed keeper squinting at him, "I've never encountered a rock that massive."

"Well," Sasuke said squinted as he examined the percentage of the chemicals. The phosphoric acid was 25% and the copper sulphate, 33%, damn it, not much to work with. He was hoping for a stronger concentration, like 50% or over. "It's not that dense but it is big... I just need some...leverage."

The man shrugged, "Fine," and took out a book, scribbled out the chemicals he was requesting and marked an 'X' on the line under them, "Sign here."

With a flourish Sasuke signed his name and took up the two reinforced plastic tubes; and made his way out of the shed to the garden. There was an actual stone he needed removed but the majority of the remainder of the chemicals were for dissolving the wall that prisoned Pein.

Crouching down and popping open the caps of the tubes he squeezed a small amount on the rock and watched as the mixture bubbled and frothed as the chemicals reacted with each other. Switching on the watch he carefully observed the deterioration of the stone.

In five minutes a relative sized hole was carved out of the centre of the rock. He had used less than two ounces and the hole was four inches deep. Considering the wall prisoning Pein in was about two feet thick and the amount of chemicals he had presently were six ounces each, the wall should be deteriorated within six days, depending on gathering the chemicals; and that was a challenge. Someone was sure to notice if significant amounts of the chemicals disappeared at once.

It needed to be spaced out and done little by little. Who knew, maybe Pein had something to help it along.

A ring sliced through the air. Class time again.

Shit.

(*)(*)(*)

"Uchiha, hold up." The call halted his exit from the class. He paused and turned around. Mizuki was looking at him holding up a sheet of paper that then proved to be his previous exam.

"Yes?" he asked, completely facing the smiling math teacher.

The teacher perched lightly on the desk's edge, "Uchiha, you have consistently scored above the 90 percentile of everyone here."

Sasuke shifted his knapsack on his shoulder and arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, so?"

"I'm making the recommendation for you to take calculus." He smiled wider, "You need a stronger challenge and I believe your mind will excel, I can tell."

He paused for a second then tilted his head once, "Thank you."

Mizuki took up the eraser and started to clean the white board, "Go...your next class might be starting."

He left, and fell into step with Kin who was leaning on the wall, arms crossed and drumming her fingers on her arm.

"How's things?" she asked plainly.

"As in?" he returned stepping into the sunlight.

She stopped him in the next step and held out her hand, "May I?"

He took a second to fathom what she was asking then, in a stroke of clairvoyance, held out his hand. She gingerly took the still banded hand and gently loosed the gauze. He didn't blink when she took in the fully healed over bite marks.

She smiled at his blank face, "...A debt owed, right?" she said gently holding his hand in her palm.

His fist clenched, "He saved my life."

"Yes," she said idly while re-banding his hand. "You know...there isn't much honour among assassins but when the syndicate wrote down the rules, one that is fully agreed on is that we honour our debts."

Sasuke paused, "You mean to tell me...there is an _Assassin's code book_?"

She smiled mysteriously her hazel eyes dancing, "A codex, yes.", with a flip of her hair she continued, "In the Bakumastu Era, unknown to the _Shogunate_ and the _Ishin Shishi _an syndicate of _Hitokiri_ formed and laid down the law for assassins...there is a full codex, most laws are forgotten but there are five main rules that still abide and cover situations like leaving the primary mark's family alone, no harming females _whatsoever_ and so on... but the one most of us stand by is the _'Tamashi no ketsugo__(6)__..._'the soul bond'; it basically envelopes life debts."

Through it all the only real thing Sasuke was paying attention to was the fact that there was actually a real thing called _'honour-among-thieves'._

He shifted uncomfortably, "Is that so." It wasn't a question; he just needed some thinking space.

"Absolutely." She confirmed walking away, "Do everything in you power to settle it."

'_**I plan to.**_**' **was the thought that ran through him as walked to his next class.

* * *

Why didn't he expect this? Sasuke swore as he heard the click of the door behind him. Soft footsteps approached him; there was one person he knew who walked like that. Neji. The Hyuuga had the common sense to stop two metric feet away from his person.

"We need to talk."

Placing the stack of books on the table, Sasuke slowly turned around to face Neji. "About what?"

Pale grey eyes lowered for a second then shot back up to his face, "About the division between us."

Sasuke's eyes widened before he burst into sardonic laughter, "You mean about your betrayal, don't you."

"Sasuke," Neji grated, "I never meant to sleep with her and you know it. My uncle needed leverage with her clan and I was the tool he used then disposed of."

His pale form leaned on wall behind him and obsidian eyes dissected the Hyuuga before him, "So that's why you were trying to blackmail your uncle, right?"

Grey eyes widened for a second before returning to their normal size and Neji stepped one foot closer to him, "I'm not even going to ask you how you got that information," he murmured hand reaching up in a motion to touch Sasuke's face, "You still have your ways, Sasuke, I never meant to lose you."

The hand was an inch from his face as Sasuke ducked and pivoted out of Neji's reach, "Save your bullshit, Neji." He hissed, "You lost me a _long_ time ago. I trusted you! You know the state I was in after you declared you 'loved' me and then went and fucked it up." He snorted, "I guess that's what you get for being fifteen and stupid."

"You were never stupid. Sasuke..." Neji snapped drawing back his hand, "I had my own problems too. You were _there_; you _know_ the futile tasks I had to do _every-goddamn-day_ to prove my worth in the clan while my pampered, hopeless cousin Hinata just coasts on being descended from the firstborn. Don't blame me for having to put my future before my desires!"

"And where is your future now, Neji?" he asked quietly hand on the door, "Stop fooling yourself, your uncle is going to ignore you even more after this."

He twisted the knob but promptly met the door itself with Neji breathing down on him, "Sasuke... Koi-"

And that was where Sasuke had _**enough**_.

"Get the FUCK OFF me Hyuuga!" Sasuke growled, "I'm not your 'koi', you sycophantic bastard! I want nothing to do with you! I suggest you forget my name cause _**I HATE EVEN THE AIR YOU BREATHE!"**_ he pushed off, "Go back to your whore Karin, and leave me alone!"

He staked away from the room mindless fury wracking every bone in his body. The nerve of that traitorous bastard.

* * *

"Pein," Sasuke said, rapping on the wall between them.

"Yes." The man answered.

"Do you have any tools inside with you?" he asked scanning the fissured wall between them seeking a wide enough crack.

A shuffle, "I have a modified metal rod beaten into a spade..." he answered, "Why?"

Crouching down to the widest crack he saw about an inch above the ground he replied, "I'm going to release some chemicals that are going to erode the rock," he paused rubbing his fingertips over the wall, "This is basalt and concrete...so it's going to take time...when it starts coming through to your side, dig."

Silence, then; "Let me guess, phosphoric acid and copper sulphate, right?"

"Yes." Sasuke said slipping the tubes, each one filled with a separate chemical, out of the pockets of his sweatshirt and sneezing into the fissure, "They aren't that high in acidity percentage so, with the seldom times I will be able to steal the small amounts of these chemicals, I've calculated this will take about two weeks... max..." he paused, the mixture was starting to bubble and eat away of the wall, "...the coefficient of expansion(3) will start the work...you do the rest."

Another pause, "...Whoever you are, you are _way_ too smart to be in here." Pein said soundly, "If I do get out, with my recommendation I _know_ the C.I.A will offer you a post with them...they will not let minds like yours go to waste...will you accept?"

Sasuke stood still completely stymied. Two offers, each the polar opposite of each other...a crime syndicate or a legal authority.

"...I'll think about it." he blurted. "Just concentrate on your freedom, all right."

"Sure."

Flipping the hood back over his head he slipped out.

* * *

"You know," Sasuke grunted, eyes squinting so hard they looked closed, "This amount of pressure can cause your eyes to erupt."

Blue eyes rolled, "The _Bananaeira_(4) doesn't put that much pressure on you..." He snorted flipping the page of the sociology book while glancing at the inverted Uchiha braced on the wall, "...try the _Ponte _(5), the first time I did that I was dizzy for the whole day."

Sasuke shifted and grit his teeth. His arms were quivering with the weight of his body braced on his flat palms. "Great...how long had it been?"

Naruto glanced idly at the stopwatch; "...seven minutes...three more."

Sasuke centred himself, using a technique he had modified over the year; the 'displacement technique' that required the patient to dissociate themselves with their present dismal predicament and place themselves into an ideal, 'happy' place. The problem with that was after they came out of their 'happy place' they immediately returned to the problems so Sasuke had remodelled the technique to imagine he was in the worst place imaginable; surprisingly it pushed him to conjure every way to reflect on the positive he may have overlooked.

"Time." Naruto called dully.

Groaning Sasuke carefully shifted and bent to release the tension in his arms. His camouflage legs met the ground with a small thump and he sighed, breathing to displace the amassed lactic acid in his muscles.

"Hey Uchiha," Naruto asked, "What the reason for America invading Iraq again?"

Sasuke tilted his head up a fraction to look ridiculously at the blond. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." He frowned.

He snorted, "I'm not going to answer that." He said pushing off the floor to sit against the wall.

"Why?" he was asked.

Too easy; way too damn easy. "Because I really don't to contact your stupidity by osmosis."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Get up." He ordered while pushing himself up also.

Black brows furrowed, "Why?"

A quick check on the watch, Naruto answered, "The gym is still open. We have more space there."

Oh. Shrugging on his hoodie he grabbed a towel and his knapsack and followed the blond out of the room.

(*)(*)(*)

"I don't bend that way." Sasuke snarled.

The look on Naruto's face was akin to fairy lights and Christmas morning, "How do you bend, anyways?"

Sasuke's slap was deftly dodged by the chuckling blond, "Calm down man; I don't give a damn if you're..._whatever_...you are. Let's get back to the _Ponte._"

"Are you deaf or something," Sasuke sniffed pacing the small square they were on; "I can't bend backwards."

Naruto thought for a minute his eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke patently waited for whatever idea he was conjuring to materialize.

"How about this..." Naruto offered getting on his knees, holding out his arms palms up on the floor, "Lay down."

Gingerly Sasuke did feeling the press of large hands in the middle of his back. "Arms up and over your head," Sasuke complied, "when I lift you have to compensate, alright. Each inch up you have to shift your feet and hands to the correct position. Ready?"

He nodded.

Slowly, inch by inch, Naruto lifted his body up into the inverted 'U'. Sasuke concentrated and shifted with each movement until his was completely bent, his arms over his head. He could feel the blood rushing into his head but it drowned under the feel of the blonde's impossibly hot hands still bracing his back.

"Good." Naruto exclaimed, "...I'm going to let go now...try to keep it as long as possible, okay?"

Hands released and Sasuke after a squashing down the bereft feeling of the loss of those hand held the position while timing himself mentally.

_One second...two...three...four...five... _he had almost reached fifteen until his arms failed and he slipped; in that split second he knew his head was going to connect painfully with the floor and braced himself for it but as his body met the floor his head was met by a large palm. Sasuke squinted up under clenched eyes to find Naruto grinning at him.

"Whoa there Uchiha... don't go getting a concussion on me."

He was silent, then, "Sasuke." He said quietly, "...call me Sasuke."

(*)(*)(*)

**And it begins. Muahhahhahahhhahaaa.**

(*)(*)(*)

**A/N; (1) 'vampiric'; No, it is not a word in the English dictionary...sue me.**

**(2) 'Gaki'; not a direct translation but it roughly means 'kid', 'punk' or 'troublemaker'**

**(3) 'The coefficient of expansion'; is a physics terms that means 'the fractional change in the length or area or volume per unit change in temperature at a given constant pressure'. And anyone who knows physics knows I'm totally corrupting this law.**

**(4) Bananaeira; is a capoeira move which is simply a handstand.**

**(5)** **Ponte; this is a backward arch. Like an inverted U.**

**(6) 'Tamashi no ketsugo'...mangled translation of 'the soul bond'**

**(*)(*)(*)**

**I have a request for any artist out there who can PLEAZZZEEEE draw me a picture of Naruto's back, the scars and the tattoo included, pro bono a.k.a Free? I can't draw fo' s***.**

**(*)(*)(*)**

******Black Prodigy******


	13. Heritage

**Chapter 13**: Heritage.

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu..._**duh**_.

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.**

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, Sasuke, teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, prescription drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: As usual I'm bending history facts and such.**

* * *

Naruto flinched as Sasuke slammed a pile of dust riddled books on the large table they had formed after combing the two study desks. "What the hell Sasuke?"

Mentally Sasuke approved of Naruto taking his suggestion/order to call him by his first name but outwardly the Uchiha grunted as he flung himself down on the adjacent seat. "You're failing history."

A blond brow quirked; "Yeah... so?"

"I can't have you failing anything," he groused, flipping open the top book marked, _**'China and Japan at War; 1937-1945**_**(1)**_**.'**_, "my reputation is on the line here."

Peach lips twitched. "...You aren't to one failing, ya' know," Naruto reminded him, "and how the hell did you know that anyways?"

The flat piercing look Sasuke shot him made him just abandon the effort.

"You're strongest suit is Sociology...95% and over; that doesn't surprise me because based on the fact that you've literally bounced across the damn planet." He murmured, "Your have the languages down, but history and math are barely above zero."

"Hey!" Naruto protested, "That isn't ri-"

Again, the raven's face melting glare made Naruto shut up so fast his teeth clicked.

Naruto shoved aside his comic book and slumped as he ran a hand through his hair, "So we're going to study, _fine_, but I've gotta warn you Uchiha... I'm not that good at remembering facts... like dates and shit."

Sasuke paused skimming the preface, "Have you discovered your learning method yet?"

A snort, "No...not yet...we've tried...ummm visual techniques like flash cards and stuff and something call 'kinaesthetic' style."

Sasuke's mind flashed through what he knew about learning styles; so they did visual and kinaesthetic modes, which left just one; 'listening'. His mind flashed back to all the classes where Naruto's eyes were closed and he looked completely detached from the lesson. Huh, seems like he was wrong after all... _damn it_.

"You..." he paused searching for the right word, "..._adapted_ to those languages after you heard people talking them, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Naruto confirmed.

A smirk flittered across Sasuke's face as he leaned in, "That means the only option left is that you must be an auditory learner. You learn things by hearing, or by being told information."

"Really, now... huh." Naruto surmised, "...never thought of that."

"I'm really not surprised." Sasuke drawled as he cracked the book open to the chapter on '_Opium Wars.'_

"Listen," he ordered, "After each topic you're going to synthesise the information and tell me what you got from it." he watched for the nod.

"Fine," he started, _"March 18, 1839, the Chinese government and Great Britain at odds on diplomatic relations, domestic and international global treaties, justice local and internat-..."_

* * *

"Okay." Sasuke growled eyes narrowed, "Why the fuck is _Morino_ doing this History class?"

Shino shrugged twiddling his pen; "Maybe because he's old as dirt?"

Today was another one of those amalgamated classes. Everyone was there, clustered up in the library; out of the corner of his eye Sasuke could see Naruto, Kiba and Renjii who were in the other class lounging by the windows.

"Okay," Ibiki roared, "these are simple lesson rules; when I'm talking you aren't allowed to interrupt me whether it's because you need to go the little kid's room or you're having a coronary attack. You will sit down, shut up and listen because I'm not going over this twice. You will have chances to ask me questions after I've finished or paused AND you will address me as 'Sir'. Got it?"

Silence reigned.

"Good," he said, "I believe you have gone through the _Asoka_ period (2) through to _Azuchi-Momoyama__ (_3) era." He peered around the room to look at the nodding heads.

"Excellent."

Sasuke didn't know why then a cold shiver of premonition just raced across his skin until he looked up and saw Ibiki as he took up the white board marker and scrawled across the board, _'Emperor Reigen, 1663-1687'_

**SHIT**!The rat-assed_**bastard**_. He knew Ibiki had some kind of weird animosity against him so why in hell wasn't he expecting something like this? Sasuke ground his teeth so hard he was surprised he wasn't swallowing enamel coated dust.

"Emperor Reigen, the 112'th emperor of Japan," Ibiki started genially, "was known for advocating Confucius and Buddhist principles across Japan. For most of his rule he was basically a peace loving ruler..."

Sasuke tensed imperceptibly; his hands under the desk clenching into tight fists.

"...until after three unsuccessful assassination attempts he made the decision to bond a singular notable clan in his province to guard Himself and the rest of the succeeding rulers. They were taught everything the emperor's family were taught; philosophy, culture, medicine, strategy, law...they were educated, accomplished, blooded and made to be the closest companions of the royal family, everything barring marriage."

He paused, eyed quickly flitting over to Sasuke's direction.

"The boys were trained from age six to seventeen to be the best samurai's and warriors in the nation. The senior ones, after passing an exorbitant amount of testing, physical and mental, were promoted to be his and his family's personal detail and his army's generals, strategists, and his advisors. The women trained with the same level of defence, they were taught to be beauticians, advisors, bodyguards, and companions and then made personal handmaids to the emperor's daughters and wives."

He paused; then a hand hesitatingly reached up in the air, "S...Sir," the girl hesitatingly "...which clan is that?"

'_**Shit, hell, damn it, buggery, fuck, asshole, wanker, dirty snipe, punk bitch, a-'**_

A malicious smile crossed Ibiki's face, "Why don't you ask the Uchiha...it _is_ his clan after all."

Sasuke closed his eyes trying his best to not open them and glare death at the multiple pairs of wide eyes and astounded faces that were transfixed to his form. Avoidance was better than confrontation, after all. He only opened them after this;

"Isn't that right, Uchiha?" the teasing tone was blatant.

His eyes slipped open after regaining his composure, "Yes...it is..._Sir_."

Ibiki leaned in grinning like a demented shark, "Tell me Uchiha... how one of a noble heritage...a samurai heritage... like yours ended up in _prison_?"

Sasuke's lips twitched once, "Maybe because I was trying my best to make my ancestors roll in their graves."

Twitters broke out all around the room until Ibiki's glare silenced them. "You think you're funny, don't you Uchiha?"

He sighed dramatically, "I know right...it's such a curse."

"I'm glad you said that," Ibiki returned, "Because I happened to come across a riveting snippet of a rumour that involves your family... coincidently it also happens to be about a curse."

Sasuke just arched an eyebrow; what the hell was he talking about that he didn't know already?

Ibiki took up the marker again and on the wall drew an accurate replica of the image he had tattooed on his collar bone.

Black eyes slipped to slits.

"The Sharingan." Ibiki said turning around to face him, "A curse mark of the highest order, given I believe after one of you ancestors after...hmmmm...Obito Uchiha was found in bed with one of the emperors grandso-"

Sasuke snapped, "THAT IS A **FUCKING** LIE YOU _**SON OF A BITCH**_!"

He was dimly aware of the fact that he had blindly lunged to the front of the classroom and just before he was about to crash into Ibiki was grabbed by a fast acting Naruto.

Ibiki leaned down and stared Sasuke in the eye, "Are you calling me a _liar_ ... Uchiha?"

"Damn right you bastard!" Sasuke spat, "My great grand uncle was framed and you know it... if you could dig up all _**that**_ why didn't you dig up the _**imperial pardon**_ and _**formal reparations**_ that were issued to my clan in 1705?"

A smile flitted across Ibiki's face and in the spilt second Sasuke painfully realised he had just successfully been baited.

Damn.

(*)(*)(*)

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed massaging his temples to relieve his throbbing headache, "You cannot insult a teacher; even if he was and I quote 'throwing shade' on your family's name."

Sasuke's brows furrowed, "Umm... what?"

"That's what Himura-kun said," Kakashi replied, "he said that Morino-sensei was insinuating that your clan is cursed and you..._reacted_."

Sasuke pressed the bag of ice to his temple. "If you call '_reacting'_ a homicidal urge to kill Ibiki and scatter his remains all over Japan provinces, yes. That is a '_reaction'_."

"Sasuke... Morino isn't...known to be...easy with contradiction." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi... I'm not the most honourable person you can name," Sasuke said slowly, "BUT what I don't damn stand for is some insignificant, uneducated fucker disrespecting my family. My family were samurai; honour and pride is the code we live by. Ibiki is a blasted..." Sasuke trailed off muttering in the following curses in Russian.

"Still Sasuke," Kakashi said, "you scraped by another Order mark by this much." He said his fingers an inch apart. "I want to help you Sasuke and I cannot do that if you locked up in prison. Please, do not get expelled, Uchiha...I would hate to fail your father the one time I can repay him."

"If anybody doesn't piss me off again by dragging my family into this, I won't...but if they do I can't promise you that." Sasuke murmured, pressing the ice to his forehead while thinking, _**'That is**_ _**if I don't escape before.'**_

* * *

******The Iwagakure State Construction Agency******

"Have you acquired it?" Orochimaru asked quietly.

"I have." Danzo said placing a long, dark blue plastic tube in the man's hands, "The blueprints are in there with the small... _gift_...you requested is in there also..." he smirked, "...the _chemical_ kind. Its pressure sealed in and once he opens it, the pressure releases. As he unrolls the prints the bacteria will start working on his lungs. It's a phytochemical made from Poison Ivy and Bluegrass algae, it starts to really work in the fifth week or so, before that his symptoms are basic flu-like."

A crooked smile crossed Orochimaru face as he took the tube. "Perfect... you do have the antidote, don't you?"

Danzo picked up a small brown messenger satchel and flicked the hood open. Nestled inside were three small clear bottles that sloshed with ice blue liquids. "Here."

Orochimaru took them also and turned around with a sibilant; "Well done."

* * *

"That's it." Sasuke breathed pulling his cramped hands out of the sudsy water and examining them. Scrubbing almost seventy grimy dishes wasn't easy; but he pushed himself because he had a timeline. He needed to talk to Pein before time ran out on him. Pulling off the damp apron with prune hands he tossed the grey scarp of cloth on a crate next to a pile of to-be-peeled potatoes and flexed his hands. "I'm done."

"Sasuke?" he turned back to face a gangly kid named Udon. The past two days the kid had developed some kind of hero-worship towards him. Allegedly Udon was friends with Moegi, they had gone to the same school or something, and apparently she had told him of what Sasuke had done for her.

He squinted, "Yes?"

Udon flushed, "You're a vegetarian, right?"

"Yes." He answered drying his hands off with a towel. "Why do you ask?"

"Ummm... the head cook has made dinner for you..." he said holding out a covered tray, "...Its soy hummus and garlic bread... I think."

Black eyebrows arched; that was surprising. "Really, that nice of him... I wish I had some Kirov vodka to go with It." the last part was murmured lowly.

The kid fidgeted. "You know I can get you that if you want that."

Eyes widened this time; "Isn't that..._illegal_?"

Udon shrugged, "For you to get it from someone on the outside yes, definitely, but I can do it. No one will know."

Sasuke's mind tripped into overdrive. One lesson he had learned a long time ago, most things given to him didn't come free. What was this kid's angle? Was this some plot of Ibiki or somebody else to trap him some way? He wasn't going to chance it.

"Thank you but no." He replied; eyes narrowed.

"Okay." Udon said, "But it you want something outside, I can probably get it for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." he replied taking the tray and opening the side door to a small side room where the kitchen's attendants lounged. Sat down and started to eat.

* * *

"How have you been?" Gaara asked, flitting his fingertips over Sasuke's cheek. In return Sasuke shifted his head and captured the fingers between his teeth.

"Fine." He admitted after releasing them, "...frustrated, irritated, and exasperated, but fine."

Green eyes narrowed for a second then, "I was scared."

"When...Why?" Sasuke asked.

"After they told us what had poisoned you. The black mamba has a subspecies in Suna we call the 'widow-maker'...one bite of that snake and it is always fatal... I thought...that..." he trailed off.

"Gaara," Sasuke said in a low voice slipping his hands under Gaara's shirt, "I'm not that weak...I'm definitely not going to die by a snake bite... I'm tougher than that."

"The perfect soldier." Gaara murmured then lightly bit at a pale ear.

"Born and raised." Sasuke whispered flipping Gaara on his bed.

Gaara placed a hand on Sasuke's midriff and peered up at him, "So your clan is samurai."

Sasuke paused, he was expecting their usual make-out/frottage session but the change of atmosphere made him stop slightly. Balanced on his elbows above the redhead he arched and eyebrow and asked, "Yes we were samurai, big frikkin' whoop, so what?"

Jade eyes bore into his, "You do realise that after this they are going to expect even more from you. Everybody here is going to throw their worst at you to push you to get total perfection."

Sasuke sighed and sat up, one hand ruffling his hair, "Yes, I fully know and expect that. It's the curse that comes with the Uchiha name...perfection, precision, pride." He stopped for a second then snorted, "...no wonder my great grandfather did what he did." he mumbled.

"And that was?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke leant back on the wall behind him; eyes slipping closed as he drew up a leg to his chin. "My great grandfather performed genocide."

Gaara sat up alarmed, "On?"

Obsidian eyes shifted to look at him grimly, "On the other three branches of my family."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes. That's how long it took for Sasuke to know Pein was absolutely, insanely brilliant. The man kept up with Sasuke no matter which topic he brought up; politics, religion, the human psyche, environment, technology, neuroscience, astrology even various mythologies.

Sasuke snorted, it figured the one person who could keep up with him was an ex-MI6 agent, and a C.I.A operative prisoned for almost a year. Sasuke was still astonished that the man had kept his mind in mint condition throughout the almost ten months of exile without any kind of information brought to him.

The man had more information on global politics Sasuke could amalgamate and write a three tome book series on. Astounding; he liked this guy...a lot.

"Pein." He called, "Have you made any advances with the rock?"

"Some," he sighed, "It's hard though...this rock is harder that titanium."

"Just keep digging," Sasuke smiled, "focus on the end result, not the road to get there."

"...How many people have told you that you should be in medical school?" Pein asked.

Sasuke chuckled, his head meeting the rock wall. "More than you think."

"...What can I call you?"

He paused for moment, "...Shiroji." he answered.

"Lightning..." Pein answered, "...how about Chidori, instead?"

'_**Wait...wasn't that Edo-period myth...the sound of a type of electric birds made from the thunder god 'Rai'?'**_he wondered.

"Fine then." Sasuke shrugged, "I can deal with Chidori. I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Damnit!" Sasuke swore punching the floor after his legs buckling under him again. "I can't do this!"

"Yes," Naruto said grabbing at his arm and spinning him around, "You can, the _Negativa_(4) isn't that difficult. Remember to distribute your weight evenly and _bend_. You can't do this if your stiff as iron. _Again_!"

Sighing Sasuke placed his hands on the floor, pushed off with his feet and balanced. His centre of gravity and his balance was on point for about ten seconds before he lost it and tipped over.

How it happened Sasuke had no idea. He just found himself over Naruto crouched over a splayed tan form and his thin lips connected with broad peach ones. A frightening lance of liquid lightening raced up his spine.

Naruto froze.

Sasuke did the same.

Their lips were still connected.

SHIT!

* * *

_**MUAHHAAHAHHAHA MUAHHHAHHAHHAHAHH!**_

**People; I'm still seeking an artist to draw Naruto's back. Let me make it interesting; the one best one, (or the only one -_-) gets a chapter dedicated to them.**

**Notes:**

**(1) 'China and Japan at War; 1937-1945; The Politics of Collaboration.' By Boyle, John Hunter... (It is real book people...I should know.. it's been on my Oriental Studies book list **_**forever**_**)**

**(2) Asoka period; is a section of Japans' History ranging from 538-710 **

**(3) Azuchi-Momoyama era; is another section of Japan's History 1573-1603**

**(4) Negativa is a capoeira move; the body is supported on one hand while the other is protecting the face. The legs are located close to one another- the leg close to the hand on the ground is extended and the other one is tucked in.**

**AND ANOTHER THING**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**XD.**


	14. Duels

**Chapter 13**: Duels.

**Parings**: Naru/Sasu..._**duh**_.

**Rating**: K-T (first) M-NC-17 (later)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sheer genius "Naruto"; Shippuden of other. The honours go to Masashi Kishimoto and his genius brain that created this masterpiece.**

**Summary: Remember the summer camp you went to; that quaint place out in the woods, by a lake, sitting around a campfire telling ghost stories and eating s'mores? Well this summer school, sure as hell, isn't that. Three months, Sasuke, teenage delinquents, illegal alcohol, prescription drugs, annoying shrinks, escape plans, a Shitzu from hell, and new relationships; welcome to camp. NaruSasuNaru.**

**A/N: I'm so touched that so many of you actually like my story. **_**#COOKIES TO EVERYONE! **_

**A/N2:****And yeah, to address a question, there isn't going to be a straight Naruto P.O.V., yes there are going to be small titbits from his point-of-view but this is Sasuke –centric. I just love this crazy, paranoid, sexy, snarky, bastard.**

**A/N3: About the plot, it is intense but I promise to not get it so convoluted you can't follow. I hate stories like those so I won't subject you readers to that. **

* * *

_How it happened Sasuke had no idea. He just found himself over Naruto crouched over a splayed tab form and his thin lips connected with broad peach ones._

_Naruto froze. _

_Sasuke did the same. _

_Their lips were still connected. _

_SHIT!_

* * *

Time stopped. His heart shifted into overdrive.

_Ba-thump._

Dimly Sasuke's sensory faculties noted that the firm, slightly chapped lips under his were surprisingly ... soft.

_Ba-thump._

Natural instinct made him tilt his head and just as his tongue was about to breach his own lips was when his active conscious slapped him so strongly that he physically pushed off Naruto so hard that he fell on his ass about three feet away from the blond; hand clapped over his lower face, eyes wide.

_Ba-thump. _

Panic was crawling up his throat like acid, "I...I c...can't expl-... I have no i-idea ho..." he paused to breathe, "..._what_ the _**fuck**_ just happened?" he demanded.

After a second Naruto calmly pushed up off the ground and faced him, "You slipped, Uchiha." He said slowly and strongly, his words burying themselves into Sasuke mind as his blue eyes dug into Sasuke's ebony ones, "That's all...it happens...let it go and move on."

Sasuke stared for a moment then mentally shook himself. "I guess." He murmured, trying really hard to ignore the electric tingles that still played over his lips.

"_Negativa_... again." Naruto ordered, circling him, "This time try distributing your weight on your shoulders."

It seemed like Naruto was willing to erase the last twenty seconds of his life and if he was opting to do that, Sasuke was all for it; no questions asked.

He shook himself and concentrated, hands placed on the floor he pushed off relaxed and allowed the majority of his weight to shift to his upper body than contracting in his middle.

'_**Move on...move on...it was **__**nothing**__**...move the hell on...' **_he told himself stubbornly repeating the mantra to himself.

* * *

_***** Psychiatric session, 10 am; Hatake Kakashi's office *****_

"Sasuke," Kakashi asked genially while settling down beside him, "What are the theories behind pyromania?"

The raven paused for a second to judge if the man was serious or just messing with him. On the perception of Kakashi's serious face he snorted.

"Are you really trying to get me to go into Freud and his shit theory about bedwetting and control...or are you going the route of 'lack-of-strong-father-figure', because I have to tell both are _marvellous_ examples of _pyscho-babble bullshit_." He paused staring Kakashi in the eyes, "... 'fess up Hatake... every _goddamn_ thing comes back to a missing father."

The silver haired shrink had to admit, he was right; too many mental disorders were speculated to spring from a missing father figure.

"That's true." Kakashi admitted sighing. A beat; "...Sasuke...are you a virgin?"

He had set up the question just for the comical reaction he knew it was going to give, and he was dead right, the reaction was pure hilarity. After five seconds of a dropped jaw and widened eyes Sasuke regrouped and regained his composure and snapped, "Why the hell are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question, gaki." Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke grunted, "No...I'm not... happy?"

Kakashi as he perched on the edge of his desk leaned over to his file drawer, took out a blue file and clicked a pen and asked, "From when?"

"I was eight."

Kakashi slipped off the desk edge in shock. Realizing he was succumbing to a load of simmering crap, he clambered back up on the table and offered a skin melting glare, "The truth Uchiha...now!"

"All right," Sasuke grumbled, "...don't get your panties in a twist... I lost it when I was fifteen."

"With whom?" he asked again.

Sasuke glared, "Don't play with me Kakashi...you damn well know with _whom_."

"I'm saying, aside from the Hyuuga...who else?" Hatake asked mischievously, "...any girls?"

A snort, "You read my file...according to the other shrinks I'm a misogynist... so why would I find the mutations of fat and flesh girls call breasts, appealing?"

Silver brows furrowed, "About that... I really don't think you're that misogynistic, Sasuke...why would you rescue Moegi if you were?"

So he found out about that, huh. He shrugged. "Simple...she was going to be assaulted by those creeps and it was painfully obvious that she couldn't defend herself. I wasn't going to let a problem I could prevent rest on my conscience."

'_A delinquent with a conscience...' _Kakashi thought, _'...rarer than hen's teeth.'_

"So..." Kakashi paused glancing up at the clock, to check the time; they lad three minutes left, "... so you were compassionate... sensitive...that's surprising...Sasuke do you _even_ _have_ a sensitive side? According to Morino you...'assassinated' your human half a while ago."

A smirk crossed Sasuke's face, "Morino is full of s-" Kakashi glared, Sasuke huffed, "...I'm _sensitive_ all right...sensitive to some idiots who don't even know how mind-numbingly stupid they are."

Typical Uchiha; unrelenting to their bone marrow. "Is that all you wanted me for?" the raven asked.

Kakashi sighed and with an indulgent hand waved Sasuke out of his office, "Yes... I've got what I wanted. You should go gaki...your math class is starting now...and hey, congrats...you made it to calculus."

Sasuke got up and stretched, and frowned slightly at pull of his skin over taught muscles. "All right...later."

After leaving the room Sasuke slipped into the nearest bathroom and pulled up the hem of his shirt. The mirror relayed a reflection to him that made him pause. His normally smooth flat abdomen was sporting hints of a six pack. Silently he traced a finger down his abdominals to his pelvic bone. It was tightly compacted, tense...muscled.

Looks like all those physical activities were working after all. He smiled tightly and left to his class.

(*)(*)(*)

Stepping up to the silently reading redhead he put down his bottle of water on the stone table and silently placed a sheet of paper beside the open pages of the book Gaara was skimming over. A red eyebrow rose up.

"What's that?" the Sabaku asked eyes flitting down to the paper. On the sheet was a carefully drawn chart; a family tree. Sasuke sighed sitting beside him, "I figured I should tell you before you hear any more bullshit about me."

"That is my immediate family." He said, placing his forefinger on the top name, "Five generations up. My great grandfather, Sestuna Uchiha and his brothers, Baru, Obito and Madara..." Sasuke's finger slipped down the line to the four names under it; "...His heir, Hikaku Uchiha and his grandson Fugaku... my father."

"Oh. Setsuna..." Gaara recognized, "...He was the one that did the..."

"Genocide," Sasuke filled in for him with a grimace, "I don't know why...the archives just recorded that on the day of a family reunion Setsuna poisoned Baru the eldest with hemlock, strangled Obito the second with a rope and stabbed Madara who was barely nine years old by that time. He then proceeded to exterminate his older brothers' children... boys and girls alike." Sasuke sighed, "His aim was to have just his children be the heirs of the Uchiha name."

"Why would he do that?" Gaara murmured, jade eyes dimming. "Why would he deprive you of a solid family?"

He scoffed; what a poor innocent soul. "...Gaara, one thing you should know about us...Uchiha...we _don't_ like competition...even if it's coming from our _own_ family. We have... territory issues. I can tell you straight up, the last kid that played with my building block ended up with skull damage but I regress... aside from the fact that I believe he did it because he just wanted complete control of the clan's future...an aggressive superiority complex...he was crazy; after fighting for fifteen years in all the inter-province wars he was power hungry and certifiably mad."

Gaara's lips twitched, "That's...very unfortunate."

Sasuke snorted, "Oh no Gaara...what was _unfortunate_ was he died of syphilis and Opium addiction seven months after he killed them."

Gaara remained quiet, soft aquamarine eyes searching Sasuke's hard ones. The look he was receiving made Sasuke severely tempted to smile, "So... you don't mind being in close contact with the descendant of a narcissist megalomaniac?"

"Not if you're skittish about being in the proximity of a bipolar murderer and reputedly drug dealer." Gaara replied softly a hint of a teasing smile flitting around his lips.

"Not on your life." Sasuke replied.

* * *

It happened seventeen hours ago..._seventeen._

Night was falling and he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss; accidentally or not. If he even had a minimum of five seconds where his mind was actively thinking about something pivotal, the kiss pushed itself to the forefront of his conscious.

Never.

He had _never_ felt that kind of... spellbinding voltage while kissing somebody. Never mind that fact that it wasn't a 'kiss' per se; their lips had met... it counted.

Sasuke leaned his head on the shower wall as the water fell over him as he closed his eyes for a second, replaying the scene in the gym for the n'th time. He had slipped when doing the move, yes he knew that, but how the hell could Naruto had been in the way of his fall...was he...maybe he was trying to save him from hurting himself like before.

Whatever it was, however it happened, it happened. The kiss, that lasted for less than five seconds felt ... electrocuted... alive... _**dangerous**_. He shivered again.

Damn.

* * *

_****Iwagakure Town Centre****_

"Keep it close guys," Kakashi said smiling as the strong coastal wind ruffled his silver hair, "Don't get into any fights, don't make a mess, and don't _even_ try to run off, I can promise you those ankle monitors will fry you like chicken in hot oil."

Small noises of agreement rose up from the six of them as Kakashi said, "Get back here by five-thirty."

"Get your maps." He added, "I don't want to have to initiate a police search, complete with hunting dogs, if you get lost."

He snickered internally. Just as he was about to get the map he overheard Kakashi asking Shikamaru what he was going to do with seven hours of free time; the Nara just snorted and said_, 'find myself a shady spot and sleep...duhhh.'_

Sasuke turned to see Kin massaging her temples trying to rub away a migraine from the incessantly chatting and posturing Ino. His lips twisted in sympathy just as Kakashi called him over. Just as he reached him the silver haired man slapped two pieces of paper in his hands; turned out to be a map of the town and a brochure. "Go check this out."

He lifted the slip of paper up to his face, "...An Military Museum?" he asked incredulously. "What the hell?"

"Trust me," Kakashi said, "Go see it."

Eyebrows furrowed he went back over to Naruto and slapped the brochure on his chest. "I've been..._advised_... to go see that."

With a confused look the blond pulled off the slip of paper and after a second he grinned, "Awesome!" he said, "This should be fun."

"To you...the _ABC's_ should be fun." Sasuke said snidely.

That earned him a cuff on the arm, "Stop being an ass...let's go."

(*)(*)(*)

"I can't believe it." Naruto whispered staring up at the huge arched ceiling of the museum that was looming above them about fifty feet behind an old awe inspiring World War II Tank that was parked in the meticulous groomed courtyard. He reached out a hand to the corrugated metal of the tank; "The last time I saw something like this was in Arabia..." he grimaced, "...it was still in use."

Meanwhile Sasuke was peering up at the mural edged into the stone of the roof's entrance arch, "_Si Vi Pacem, Para Vellum._" He murmured wonderingly.

"Latin..." Naruto said behind him, "... it means, _'If you want peace, prepare for war_,'."

"You know Latin?" Sasuke inquired, pushing in the door to be met with frigid air conditioner.

"Some... mostly military commands." He replied, "That one I learned after a battle in Spain after some militant rebel groups were causing problems in a Zaragoza ghetto."

They shifted from display to display, monument to monument. There was a cabinet that displayed old, outdated machine guns; Naruto murmured the name of every one. On the display on the war between Japan's provinces, the half- fragmented stone mural depicted the clan insignia of the samurai who had fought and survived. Sasuke stared blankly at the faded red and white fan symbol in the right corner. The kanji under it was faded but Sasuke could have bet his left arm that the name of the leader under it read 'Uchiha Setsuna'.

He exhaled slowly and turned away to see Naruto, standing stiffly, gazing up at a hanging banner depicting a rugged desert scene, his hand shoved into his camouflage pants pockets. He approached him softly and asked, "Something wrong?"

"See that?" Naruto said softly nodding to an Arabic symbol in the dead centre of the banner. "That's the symbol for the Sunni sect of Muslims." He murmured.

"Why is it bothering you then?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Peach lips twisted, "I had a girlfriend in Arabia... her name was Aaliyah...she was Sunni. When her father found out she was in a relationship with an 'American-devil' he threatened to kill her for treason."

"That's...harsh."

The laugh that came from the blond then was severely grated. "What was _harsh_ was when he found us together. According to tradition fornicators should be put to death..."

Sasuke tensed, "...after the military lawyers intervened we were both sentenced to be whipped, but I offered to take her share for her. Eighty lashes, a barbed cat-o'-nine whip, in the hot Arabian sun." He said, eyelids lowering over summer blue irises.

"So that's why you have those scars on your ba-" Sasuke slammed a hand over his mouth astonished that he had slipped up so massively.

The second of silence that then came was loaded with rippling murderous tension. Naruto's eyes had narrowed to slits. Sasuke then found his back on the wall with a muscled forearm pressing down on his neck.

"What did you just say?" the words were uttered lowly with an undertone of severely controlled wrath.

"I said '_that's why you have those scars on your back'_." He admitted slowly, each word slipping out of his mouth pronounced as best as possible with the pressure on his windpipe.

"When?" Blue eyes tripped to homicidal. "Answer me," Naruto said tightly pressing down, "...when did you see them?"

Damn it, a question he couldn't answer without messing himself further up. "It was an accident, I swear," well that part was absolutely true. "You were in the bathroom about to bathe, I pushed the door open for less than five seconds and that's when I saw your back." he said, his black hair shadowing his eyes for a moment.

A fist slammed into the wall behind him, Naruto leaned in and hot air breathed into Sasuke's ear, "Tell anybody about it and I promise you...I will make your life a living hell."

Fuming, Naruto then immediately turned through the door.

(*)(*)(*)

Shit...shit...shit!

Sasuke cursed running through the streets. It was four fifty. He needed to find Naruto _fast_.

"Where the hell are you, baka." He paused, gripping the nearby wall for support as he breathed hard. His fist clenched as he punched the wall, "I was stupid." He whispered.

Glancing up he saw a glimmer or blue...the sea front. The only place he hadn't searched. Making his way to the sound of rushing water he sighed with relief after seeing the tall, blond form leaning on the pier's retaining wall.

He slowly made his way up to him, stopping three feet away from him.

Silence pervaded.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked stonily.

"I shouldn't have spied on you." He said simply, "it was stupid and thoughtless. I know how privacy is precious to you."

A small laugh rumbled through the air. The flat stone Naruto threw skidded off the water, jumping thrice. "The word 'sorry' just cuts you up, doesn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Like ground glass." He admitted glad he didn't have to word it; the word 'sorry' of any of its synonyms had been completely obliterated from the Uchiha dictionary for centuries. "You know," Sasuke said leaning on the iron rail beside him, "...if it's any consolation...I have scars too."

The rock Naruto had plunked into the water, "Yeah...where?"

Sighing, Sasuke rolled up a sleeve to bare the triple bands of blue ink and said, "Look closely."

After a second a low whistle emanated the blonde; "...those are..."

"Burns... yes." Sasuke said grimly, "...courtesy of my father and five sessions of electro-shock therapy. But still...how... can... I make it up... to you?" Sasuke asked slowly wincing at every word that came out of his mouth.

"Ummm," Naruto said pushing off the rail, "...how about a spar?"

"Where?" Sasuke asked curiously turning to walk to the meeting place.

"I know the perfect place at the camp." Naruto said smirking. "Trust me."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked eyebrow almost at his hairline, scanning the empty, half lit basketball court, "Here?"

Naruto kicked off his boots and walked onto the court. "Yes, teme...right here."

Sasuke glanced up at the darkening sky; if he squinted he could see the beginnings of some stars peeking out. He shrugged and followed suit, kicking off his boots and walked onto the court his feet socks clad while appreciating the comforting cold that wrapped around him.

Four feet away from each other they silently stared at the other then almost instantly started to slowly circle. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he was watching for the ticks that preceded a move. Nartuo was so proficient that there were none.

Damn.

"First to ten palm strikes wins." The blond said and in that split second Naruto lunged forward, Sasuke had a microsecond to shift and avoid the crushing blow that he might have gotten. Naruto pivoted and his left leg shot out, Sasuke threw himself backward over on his hands and flipped over to instantly crouch.

Adrenaline pumped into his system like a flash flood, he grinned; exhilarated; time to do some damage.

(*)(*)(*)

"I'm saying," Kakashi was slowly explaining to the gathering, "The first thing to do when apprehending a conv-"

The staff room door flung open.

"K...K...Kakashi-sensei!" Himura shouted as he panted doubled over, hands braced on his knees, "Homie...Y..You need to come see this; I think team 7 is trying to straight up kill each other!"

Kakashi shot up immediately and forgetting his jacket he blazed out of the room, Iruka on his tail. "Where?"

"The basketball court!" was shouted after him.

(*)(*)(*)

Sasuke dimly realised they had drawn an audience but didn't really give damn. He was having too much fun. Ducking to avoid another one of Naruto's bone crushing kicks, Sasuke slipped down and swept a low kick to Naruto's grounded foot.

He earned a light palm strike to his chest for that one. Shit, Naruto was pushing ahead, that hit made it five strikes to his three. Falling back with the momentum he flipped over again and landed one all fours.

He took a split second to regain balance and the lashed out with a series of kicks. Each one was deftly dodged by Naruto doing a series of backflips to land felinely on his feet. Naruto then lashed out with a midriff kick and Sasuke eyes flew open as he realised that while dodging that kick he had just unconsciously performed a perfect ponté.

Bracing himself on his bent arms he kicked over with his legs and landed on his feet for a second before he dropped into a crouch.

(*)(*)(*)

"I thought Sasuke had more sense than that!" Kakashi swore as he raced to the court. "I'm gonna kill that damn brat myse-"

Immediately his pounding footsteps screeched to a halt as he held out an arm to stop Iruka from tumbling into him.

"Kakashi," Iruka snapped, "What is i-" then he looked, every questions he had died on his lips at the sight before him; "...it that...?"

A mad, insanely pleased, smirk crossed Kakashi's face.

"...They look like..." Iruka tailed off again just taking in the sight of Sasuke and Naruto, on the court under golden stadium light, flowing with each other seamlessly. "...wind and water." he whispered. "...flawless."

(*)(*)(*)

'_**Six to nine. Damn.'**_ Sasuke thought after landing palm strike to Naruto's sternum. A toothy grin was flashed over to him as Naruto regrouped.

'_**He uses his feet more.'**_ Sasuke realized; after dodging another spinning kick. Corralling himself he flipped out of Naruto's way again, _**'Time to shift this up.'**_

He shifted his stance and slipped into an offense Wing Chun position. Confusion crossed Naruto's face for a second then he straightened up and shifted into the _Ginga_(1) position.

The rest seemed to happen in slow-motion. He was aiming for Naruto's knees but didn't calculate the _Macaco_(2); the huge jump Naruto made to avoid the blow. Sasuke slid on the gritted turf, earning himself a tap on his shoulder and some lightly skinned knees but after the skid stopped he just lay there, sprawled out on the court staring up into the dark sky.

He lost. Damn.

His heart was beating pumping all kind of emotions to his brain. Even though he had lost the match he felt...euphoric; totally energized. He knew his brain was full of serotonin, endorphins and a fuck load of adrenaline. His lips twitched, and then a full bellied laugh erupted from him like a volcanic explosion.

He couldn't help it. Clutching his lower belly he laughed harder than he could ever remember; even that one time when he was twelve and he had tried marijuana and was high for days.

"Dude?" Naruto asked inching up to him, holding out a hand, "...are you...okay?"

Sasuke snickered as he held out a hand to grasp the tan one before him and heaved himself up. Hands clasped between their chests he grinned, "Better than ever."

Naruto released a breath, "Good, I thought you had hit your head or something."

"No baka...I'm good." Sasuke breathed; focusing on the warmth of the blonde's hand.

"Great," Naruto replied nodding over his head, "... because I think we're gonna have to explain ourselves to Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke spun around to see Kakashi, Iruka, TenTen, Kin, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji and Renjii at the edges of the court, all of them gaping. He had another insane urge to laugh at the dumbstruck faces; he just grinned instead.

"Don't worry about it," he assured shaking his head. He paused for a second, eyes flitted up to Naruto and asked hesitatingly, "...so have you forgiven me yet?"

Peach lips twisted into small smile, as Naruto leaned in and gave him a very feline grin, "Yeah sure... just keep my secret teme and I'll keep yours." He sauntered off.

'_**Wait...'**_ Sasuke thought after a second as he spun around, _**'what secret?'**_

* * *

"Have you gotten it?" Sasuke asked the second he stepped into the room where Orochimaru was standing.

In answer the man held out a hollow looking blue tube. "It wasn't hard to acquire it...I don't need to tell you to conceal it as much as possible..." The man said softly, "...if found it will be disastrous for us both."

Sasuke carefully took the tube and smiled slightly, "Perfect...thank you. This will help a lot."

A small wave of a pale hand cut him off, "No need young one... I'm doing what I can; you do yours and just get him out."

A tight smile cemented into Sasuke's face and he weighed the tube, "I'll do my best."

(*)(*)(*)

Settling the container on the basement floor he traced both his eyes and finger tips over the tube; cylindrical, dark blue plastic, with an end with a screw opening. Safe enough; right. The tube popped open and Sasuke plucked out the roll of thin light blue paper and spread it out on the floor and studied the floor plans.

He looked for faults in everything possible; the foundations, the perimeter, the walls, the windows, the – He sneezed, _hard_. His brows furrowed; after a moment he shrugged, dust, _obviously_.

Now back to what mattered...getting Pein out.

* * *

**A/N: Aww Sasuke you slipped up...big time.**

**Ginga: capoeira...the basic movement in capoeira.**

**Macaco: capoeira a.k.a. 'monkey'...basically a huge ass leap.**

*******Peace******

**Black Prodigy.**

**And ONE MORE THING**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**

**XD.**


End file.
